Love Song!
by KBMasterD
Summary: (AU) Han pasado años desde la leyenda de μ's, pero en esta nueva generación un chico de nombre Joe Nishikino, será el responsable de crear una nueva leyenda aun más grande ¿Será capaz de lograrlo? Además de sobrevivir a su día a día. SIENDO EDITADA, REESCRITA Y REESTRUCTURADA.
1. Prologue

_Prologo._

El molesto sonido de la alarma de mi teléfono suena por toda la habitación, por un segundo pensé en lanzar esa cosa por la ventana pero luego recordé lo que paso la última vez, y no quería ver a Maki Nishikino en estado demonio, esta semana. Solo detuve la alarma para poder poner una excusa para dormir un poco más. Es mejor tener un pequeño placer antes de sufrir.

—¡J-kun!—Pero lo bueno dura poco, dices algunas personas, la voz de mi "madre" resuena desde el pasillo con aquel particular tono tan dulce, que ahora entiendo el por qué de la tienda familiar; intentó disimular escondiéndome bajo las sabanas para hacerme, así tal vez tenga la menor posibilidad de retrasar mi sufrimiento. "Clic" "Clac" suena mi puerta al abrirse, y las pisadas de mi madre parecían las del T-1000 en busca de su objetivo—¡J, ya es hora de que te pongas de pie!—Tiró de las sabanas, no me inmute ni un segundo—. ¡Y ni pienses que fingiendo estar dormido! ¡Eso no te va a salvar muchacho!

—Solo dame…

—Esa excusa yo la usaba cuando era joven

—Vaya, entonces si que es vieja—Fue algo gratificante el ver como Honoka inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero bastante infantil—No es cierto, Ma—Me puse de pie y me estire, al ser mas alto que mamá no podía evitar besarla en la frente todas las mañanas—. Es solo que no me entusiasma mucho el ir a una preparatoria para chicas—Me rascaba la nuca mientras cerraba mi ojo derecho.

—Pero es una gran oportunidad para Otonokizaka y para ti—Sonaba mas como mi hermana mayor, bufé por lo bajo mientras me quitaba la playera de mi pijama, tomaba una de mis camisas blancas y me la ponía sin mucho entusiasmo, si hay algo que odio mas que las judías rojas, son las camisas formales—. Tienes que admitir que la idea fue buena, intentar probar que Otonoki tiene potencial para ser una escuela mixta.

—¿Y para que necesitan probar eso?—Me intentaba amarrar la corbata pero solo logré ponérmela al revés; mi madre solo rió dulcemente mientras se acercaba hasta mi para ayudarme a colocar esa pequeña soga correctamente, además de acomodarme el cuello de la camisa—. Como escuela para señoritas le va bastante bien ¡Su club de idols a ganado seis veces el love live! Eso es mas que suficiente para estar vigente por mucho tiempo.

—Si, eso es verdad, pero —Ella terminaba el trabajo, me daba una sonrisa y unas palmadas en el pecho— A tu amada tía le encantaría que las chicas convivieran con más chicos, es preocupante la cantidad de parejas de chica y chica que hay ahí— _Di eso como si no supiera que todas las preparatorias en donde hice examen con solo ver mi nombre rechazaron mi solicitud._

—Y no veo que a Japón le moleste desde hace años—Creo que intentaba buscar excusas bastante forzadas para algo que ya era inevitable, Honoka parecía mas una clase de verdugo con sonrisa jovial y ojos azules.

—Y deberías apreciar eso, que esa es la razón por la que tu madre y yo pudimos tenerte—Ella ponía su mano sobre mi mejilla para luego darme un beso—. Así que deja de quejarte, ponte los pantalones del uniforme, asaetee y ven a desayunar, que Maki tiene que irse temprano.

 _¡Qué mas da!_ A fin de cuentas más poner a prueba a Otonoki, la sociedad me estaba poniendo una pequeña jaula donde no podía causar muchos problemas, no debería estar nervioso, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para todos de tener una vida tranquila y encontrar una linda chica, después de todo son solo un grupo de _dulces jovencitas_ que apenas y están creciendo, solo piensan en seguir las modas y _boy-bands_ del momento, buscar novio o novia ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar?; lo mas rápido que puedo lavo mi rostro, mis dientes, mi cabello solo lo acomodó un poco, me pongo ese ridículo pantalón de cuadrados azules y lineas rojas; no me fajo la camisa ya que eso me resulta incomodó, me aflojo un poco la corbata de color azul, me pongo el saco del uniforme sin abrochar los botones, me colocó mi muñequera de color negro con una pequeña franja de color blanco y para rematar mi pequeño pirsing en el lóbulo del oido izquierdo.

Desde el pasillo ya podía oler la deliciosa comida que prepara Honoka, pero también escucho como una taza se arrastra ligeramente cuando una mano la eleva para llevársela a la boca, el demonio rojo (uno de los integrantes de los tres demonios de la muerte) esta esperándome para darme el sermón matutino, pero si quiero llegar a la puerta tengo que pasar primero por ahí.

—Buenos días—Digo antes de sentarme.

—Buenos días, Joe…—Y aquí vamos, ¿qué monologo de la doctora Nishikino tocara hoy?—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que uses esa cosa—Ella señala mi pirsing, si ahora esta molesta no querrán saber que pasó cuando recién me lo había echo—. Joe, es malo que la gente te vea así, si de por si tu imagen no es muy buena con esa cosa es peor… Además va contra las reglas de vestimenta de Otonokizaka.

—Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que la directora…—Sentí aquellos ojos violeta sobre mi, sabía que si terminaba la frase las cosas se pondrían muy, muy feas—. E-esta bien, me quitaré esta cosa, pero solo por qué me lo pides.

—Gracias hijo—Eso me dio miedo, al menos esta mañana parece ser buena… Espero lo mismo del resto del día.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, algunos intercambios de palabras entre todos, bueno si es que a alardear de lo buena que es la preparatoria en la que estudiaste se le puede llamar charla; esa fue una muy buena a decir verdad, pero ver a mis madres tan unidas siempre es algo que de verdad me hace feliz, aun con todo y los pequeños regaños de siempre; y si se lo siguen preguntando: si, tengo dos madres, ellas se conocieron en Otonoki cuando Maki tenía, mas o menos, mi edad; por lo poco que me han contado mi tía Nozomi y mi tía Umi su relación fue bastante difícil y rara al principio, aun que finalmente cuando ambas terminaron la universidad se casaron, viajaron al extranjero para poder realizar un método raro de inseminación artificial, y heme aquí, hijo de sangre de Maki y Honoka Nishikino. Lo sé, es curioso.

—¡Me voy!—Abrí la puerta para salir.

—Ve con cuidado J-kun—Gritó Honoka desde la cocina.

—Y ven directo a casa para ayudar a tu madre—Seguía sin comprender como es que la famosa doctora Nishikino y su esposa, vivían en aquella vieja casa que a su vez era una tienda de dulces.

—¡Si señora!— El aire fresco de primavera choco con mi cara, solo pude sonreír, ya que es una de mis estaciones favoritas, ahora que tengo las energías recargas no hay nada que me detenga ¡Puedo con esto de ir a una preparatoria de señoritas! Si solo esas energías hubieran durado un poco más. Ahora todas esas miradas tan ¿inocentes? están sobre mi, susurrando a lo lejos, usando esos… Lindos y muy bien diseñados uniformes de falda corta… ¡Concentrado Joe! tiene que pasar desapercibido, bueno aun que este uniforme prácticamente grita: ¡Miren soy el chico que irá a Otonokizaka! pero no pasa nada, solo no hagas contacto visual… Y suena un celular al tomar una foto, volteo a mi izquierda, un par de chicas de ¿tercero?, su moño es verde así que supongo que lo son, solo atinan a saludarme tímidamente cuando se dan cuenta que las descubrí. Saludo, doy un suspiro y me voy de ahí con algo de prisa.

— _¡Trágame tierra!—_ Puedo ir sus risas y murmullos, sus miradas las siento sobre cada parte de mi; yo solo quería pasar desapercibido durante la preparatoria ¿Es mucho pedir?, hubiera sido un nini… Mejor no, creo que puedo acostumbrarme más rápido a las chicas, de lo que tardarían en sanar mis heridas por la golpiza que me pondría Maki al escucharme decir eso. Y topo con pared, aun que esta pared chilla, caigo de bruces al suelo y miro al rededor, ja, ya estaba en las escaleras que llevaban a la escuela, y no se si es bueno o malo.

—¡Auch!—Dice la "pared", y hasta ese momento veo que es una chica… Muy hermosa, parece ser un _gato asustado,_ tiene un hermoso cabello naranja y ojos púrpuras; me quedó como bobo y no captó que ella esta buscando algo en el suelo; cerca de mi mano siento algo alargado y frío, al instante me doy cuenta de que se tratan de unos anteojos.

—¿Esto es tuyo?—Le digo con algo de pena mientras extiendo la mano, ella deja de buscar cuando escucha mi voz y solo toma torpemente los anteojos para salir corriendo por las escaleras, trastabillando un poco en la segunda sección de escaleras; era como si intentara evitarme o simplemente tiene mucha prisa, y si es lo segundo, debería apresurarme también.

Las escaleras, y entrada principal fueron otro mar llenó de miradas, pero creo que comenzó a acostumbrarme un poco, sino destaco mucho durante todo el día, de seguro en dos horas se olvidaran de mi y podré estar tranquilo. Dios bendiga al internet.

—¡Joe-chan!—Una voz bastante _familiar_ suena desde una ventana del edificio principal, y no es otra que—. ¡Soy yo, tu tía Rin!—Me pongo tan rojo como el color de mi cabello—. ¡Por favor ven a mi oficina!—Ahora no sabía si reír o llorar, "las cosas van como nunca", carajo.

A decir verdad los pasillos de Otonoki no son tan modernos como esperaba, pues sigue conservando ese tono de escuela vieja o rústica, aun que es algo casi increíble el pensar lo acogedora que se siente para mi; es como estar en una segunda casa. Al pasar por uno de los estantes de trofeos me quedó viendo las fotos de las generaciones anteriores; en el primer nivel habían cinco trofeos, tres de segundo lugar y dos de primer lugar en competencias de basquetbol, en el segundo nivel había tres premios al primer lugar en los torneos regionales y nacionales en tiro con arco, no era sorpresa para mi el ver en todas las fotos a la tía Umi; y por último en el nivel mas alto, seis relucientes trofeos, con seis fotos de distintas generaciones de school idols, cada uno con su propio estilo y fama.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Estas interesado!—Dice una voz a mi espalda, ahora veo a una chica de cabello castaño obscuro amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y piel blanca; su mirada podría describirse como una pequeña estrella que brillaba con mucha intensidad. A juzgar por su moño, parecía ser de segundo.

—¿En que?—Solo atine a decir, digamos que solo soy bueno viendo a las chicas, no hablando con ellas.

—¡En unirte al club de idols!—Ella, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó mucho a mi rostro—Sería algo fresco e innovador tener a un chico en el grupo, y más si es tan bien parecido como tu…

—Gracias…—Me rasqué la nuca—. Pero este es solo una malentendido.

—¡Oh, vamos!—Ella me toma del brazo, sin perder aquella actitud tan brillante—. ¡Debes unirte a nosotras! Es casi una tradición para tu familia.

—Se que…—me freno—. Espera, ¿A que te refieres con que casi es una tradición para mi familia?

—¿No es obvio?—Ella levanta el dedo indice de la mano que tiene libre—. Tus madres, Maki y Honoka, fueron integrantes de la primera generación, dos de las legendarias musas, además tu tía Yukiho fue líder de la segunda y tercera generación. ¡Así que tu tienes que ser el líder de esta!

—Espera un segundo—Logró salir de su agarre—. No por qué mi familia haya sido parte de esto, quiere decir que yo también lo haré—Ella hacia un puchero y solo giraba la cara como si estuviera muy indignada.

—Como quieras…—Ella me pasó de largo mientras sacudía su cabello—Ya vendrás corriendo hacía nosotras.

—Ni en un millón de años.

Vaya que esa chica es rara, mira que decirme que tengo que unirme a el club de idols solo por mi familia; pero era natural encontrarse con alguien así, el legado de µ's nos perseguirá a todos los descendientes de ellas por un largo tiempo. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con esa chica, pero conociendo a Rin… Quiero decir a la directora Hoshizora, dudo que se enoje conmigo; los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ella, son los de una mujer con complejo de gato que adoraba jugar con el pequeño Joe cuando iba de visita junto con su _Kayo-chin._ Y ahora que la señora Hoshizora se le pasaba por la mente ¿Cuantos años llevaba sin verla? ¿Doce? Bueno ella terminó siendo una grandiosa mujer de negocios, por lo que casi todo el tiempo se la pasa viajando por toda Asia y parte de Europa pero según Honoka por fin pudo establecerse en Japón y este mes estaría de regreso. ¡Ya quiero ver de nuevo a la tía _Kayo-chin_!

—¡A ti quería verte!—Escucho el ¿grito? de la directora cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, ¿Enserio esa fue Rin gritando?—¡Llevo más de dos horas!—¿Dos horas? Carajo, no esperaba que esa chica me entretuviera tanto, sabía que debí ver aplicado la técnica de correr, esa nunca falla cuando se trata de escapar de un lugar en el que no quieres estar, pero más que eso, jamás esperé escuchar a Rin gritar de esa manera suena ¿Estricta?, creo que eso comprueba que la gente tiene una personalidad totalmente contraria cuando se trata de desempeñar su trabajo. ¡De que me estoy sorprendiendo ahora! Tengo que entrar y pedir una disculpa antes de que me llamen la atención en el primer día.

—¡Lo siento!—Digo al entrar, asustando a Rin y a su acompñante—¡Es que una chica me entretuvo diciéndome que me uniera al club de idols y…!

—Tranquilo, J-Chan—Le dijo Rin con su tono tranquilizador— Solo cálmate, y dime que haces aquí

—Pues me llamaste…

—¿Enserio?

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No…—Ella puso ese puchero que parecía la boca de un gato mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo—. Creo que la que te debe una disculpa son yo—Y me sonrío.

—No cabe duda que eres la Rin que yo conozco desde niño…—Suspire—Pero, a todo esto, si no era a mi a quien regañabas, Entonces ¿Quién?

—¡Oh! Creo que mis gritos se pasaron un poco—¿Un poco? Si creo que se pudieron oír hasta America latina—Se me salió lo maternal, aun que pensándolo mejor, llegaste en un buen momento—Rin se pone de pie y extiende su mano para señalarme a una chica… ¡La pared!, es decir, ¡La chica de la entrada!

—J-Chan, quiero presentarte a mi hija—. La chica solo baja la mirada y se acomoda los lentes—. Vamos—Le dice Rin entre dientes

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miu Hoshizora—Dijo la chica con un tono muy bajo.

—Encantado, yo soy Joe Nashikino.

—Creo que no se recuerdan pero bueno, es natural, tomando en cuenta que Miu vivió en Corea junto con su madre desde los cuatro años—¿Recordarla? Si apenas y la vi hoy—. En fin, ahora que "formalmente se conocen", tengo un favor que pedirte Joe.

—¿Si?

—Hoy estaré algo ocupada y no estaré en casa—Rin me daba una de esas sonrisas que nunca significaban algo bueno para mi—. ¿Podría ir Miu contigo a tu casa?

—¿Eh?

—Es que no me gusta que este sola y Kayo-chin, llegará hasta la próxima semana…

—Espera Rin.

—Directora Hoshizora. En la escuela dejo de ser tu tía.

—Bien."Directora Hoshizora"—Me rasqué la nuca y miré con suplica a Rin—. Créame que no quiere que alguien como yo este con su hija por las calles. Ese mejor que se lo pida, a… No sé, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por ejemplo.

—¡Oh vamos!—Rin sonaba muy animada—. Tu eres un buen chico, además eres el único en el que confío para cuidar a mi pequeña… Tal vez, y en una de esas, Maki-chan y yo terminemos siendo familia—Ella golpea mi brazo mientras me ve con picardía.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aun que me agradaba mucho la actitud de Rin, en ese momento me parece alguien que busca adaptar a su hija de un modo u otro, cosa que terminó de confirmar cuando veo como Miu tiene una mano tratando de taparse la cara por la vergüenza que la hace pasar su madre; si yo fuera una chica odiaría que Honoka me buscara una cita… Bueno, un pretendiente o algo así. Pero, con el perdón de Miu, sino acepto la petición de Rin, ella seguirá molestando todo el día y creo que con que haya gritado mi nombre es mas de la interacción que pretendo tener durante el día; le sonrió a Miu a manera de disculpa, para cuando interpreta aquella sonrisa ya es demasiado tarde.

—Esta bien directora—Digo en un suspiro—, Pero solo esta vez. No quiero que me termines odiando por lo que pueda pasarle a tu hija.

—¿Y por qué lo haría?

—No quiere saberlo—Digo con una sonrisa forzada, seguidamente me colocó junto a Miu para indicarle que por hoy seré su guía—. En fin, nos vemos en la ceremonia de apertura, Miu y Yo nos vamos yendo.

—Claro, y Joe—Concentró mi mirada en Rin para solo ser testigo de una dulce sonrisa—.Gracias

Solo suelto una pequeña risa, pues creo que en parte e recibido una compensación por lo de esta mañana. El camino al gimnasio fue completamente silencioso, al parecer ninguno de nosotros quería romper el hielo; yo si quería hacerlo pero siempre que algún tema se me venía a la cabeza, me resultaba una cosa muy indiscreta para contarle a alguien que acabas de conocer. Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en muchas cosas ¿Por qué Rin estaba regañando a Miu? ¿Qué había pasado para que Miu no se contactara con su madre en dos horas? Pero sobre todo ¿A que se refería la directora cuando les dijo que ya se conocían?

—Disculpa, Nishikino-san—Habla como si nada.

—Solo llámame Joe, no me gustan las formalidades—Respondo de manera automática.

—Bueno, J-Joe-san—Su voz sonaba muy quebrada; prefería mi nombre sin honorífico pero no puedo presionar a los demás—Te importaría decirme ¿A que se refería mi _padre_ cuando dijo que aun no nos recordábamos?

Hago como si lo pensara un momento pero la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé—. Para serte sincero, ni siquiera se a lo que Rin se refería, solo te conozco desde esta mañana cuando chocamos—. Ella se puso roja cuando escucho lo último.

—¡De verdad perdón! Es que yo…

—Para el carro—Dije, a lo que ella se calló de inmediato—. No tienes que disculparte, creo que los dos tuvimos un poco de culpa por ir distraídos, así que dejémoslo como una disculpa mutua ¿Vale?— Ella no dijo nada más, solo asintió; de ahí en adelante no hablamos más por el resto del día.

La ceremonia me era algo incomoda pero casi nadie nota mi presencia; el silencio de las chicas cuando Rin daba su discurso, era algo que jamás había visto en mi vida, supongo que cuando estas rodeado de niños mimados que no dejan de gritar, te vuelves algo susceptible al ruido o simplemente te adaptas; pero creo que esta vez, puedo disfrutar del ruido. Siento un peso extra sobre mi costado derecho, al voltear veo como Miu esta apunto de quedarse dormida, esta niña es sorprendente, aun sabiendo que su madre esta dando un discurso, ella solo parece querer dormir. De verdad que me intriga.

—…Pueden retirarse—Citó Rin, como pude, logre despertar a Miu que solo se estiro como si despertara a primera hora.

—¿Donde estoy?—Dijo con voz somnolienta.

—En la preparatoria—Empece a empujarla por los hombros para que caminara—. Donde tu madre es la directora, y no creo que le agrade ver a su hija como zombi, así que despierta y apresurase a caminar.

—Si…—Dijo aun con el mismo tono.

Miu era bastante liviana, por lo menos cuando uno la empujaba, incluso se podría decir que es un buen articulo para las personas que comienzan a hacer ejercicio; pero lo que me molesta es que ella, literalmente, cada tres pasos parecía caer dormida de alguna manera, incluso en mas de una ocasión tuve que zarandearla, llamando la atención de la gente; de ves en ves sentía al mirada fría de alguien justo en mi nuca, cosa que me daba muchos escalofríos. Era como tener un acosador… ¡Bah! Deven ser cosas mías.

"Clase 1-2" decía el cartel junto a la puerta que daba a uno de los tantos salones; di pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla de Miu para que se despertara del todo, ella bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos.

—¿Donde esta ese _ratón de chocolate_?—Dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

—¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?—Dije sin remordimiento, antes de abrir la puerta del aula y dar un paso al frente.

El aula era de lo mas normal, con las medidas correctas para resguardar a un número de alumnos, sus paredes eran de color blanco, en la parte de atrás estaban algunas cosas como libros o manualidades que se utilizarían mas adelante, ahí pude ver un balón de basquetbol; la pizarra era de alguna clase de cristal templado que era sujetado por algunos tornillos bastante gruesos, los banquillos eran individuales hechos en su totalidad de madera con soportes metálicos. A mi gusto, bastante simple pero encantador.

Las alumnas de nuevo ingreso, al igual que Miu y yo, hablaban animadamente, estaba seguro que ya se conocían o por lo menos congeniaron antes de la ceremonia. Me sentí con mucha seguridad de no ser descubierto, y todo fue un éxito hasta llegar al lugar que se me había asignado (Junto a la ventana).

La primera mitad de las clases pasaron rápido, aun siendo el primer día me sorprendió ver que las clases comenzaban de manera regular; lo más difícil fue la pequeña presentación que nuestra tutora nos "pidió" hacer, pero pude sobrevivir; ahora estábamos en la hora del almuerzo pero ese día no tenia mucha hambre, por lo que quise ir a explorar mejor la escuela.

—Oye Miu te gustaría—Gire para ver a Miu pero, como todo el dia, estaba durmiendo profundamente; tenía un puchero como el que hacía Rin mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido—. Supongo que iré yo solo…

—¡Joe Nishikino! ¡Vengo para llevarte a tu destino!—Gritó una voz bastante chillona desde la puerta, al girarme pude ver a luna chica, de cabellera negra como la noche. Al igual que Miu, ella usaba lentes pero su cabello era mas largo y algo rizado. Sus pasos acercándose hacía mi resonaban por toda el aula, junto con las pequeñas risas de mis compañeras. Se colocó a mi lado derecho, para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar, _al mal paso darle prisa._ — ¡Deja de ignorarme!

 _—_ ¿Te conozco?—Le dije una vez que levante la vista, ella se inclino y, prácticamente, pego su nariz con la mía; me puse muy rojo

—No, pero yo a ti si—Se alejó de mi y, de alguna parte de su falda, sacó una pequeña libreta de apuntes. Mientras ella buscaba, yo la analizarla; tenía una linda figura por lo que supongo que hace ejercicio, su cabello se nota sedoso, su uniforme no varía mucho solo su moño, pues pertenece a los alumnos de tercero y por último sus piernas lucen espectaculares con esas medias negras que le llegan un poco mas abajo del muslo— Ahora, si me haces el favor de dejar de verme las piernas—Ahora de seguro parezco un tomate—. Tú eres Joe Nishikino, el primer niño nacido de dos mujeres, que no son otras que Maki Nishikino y Honoka Kosaka, dos de las nueve legendarias musas de Otonoki. Fuiste expulsado de una secundaria debido a una riña, que se cree, tu iniciaste.

—¡Para!—Ella se detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el club?

—Nada—Ella sonrió inocente—Pero me gusta presumir sobre mis dotes de reportera, Lindo ¿No?

—Aterrador.

—Que rudo. ¡Me gusta! Necesitamos eso en el grupo—Ella me ofreció su mano, a manera de saludo— Mi nombre es Yui Hashimoto—Estreche su mano—. Es un gusto para mi poder conocer a una celebridad como tu, "Joe-sama"

—¿Celebridad?—Enarque mi ceja—. Debe ser una broma, yo no llevo mas que unas horas aquí.

—Eso es verdad, pero debo decirte que cuando la directora nos informó que este semestre habría un chico en Otonoki—Ella soltó una risa inocente—. Todas las chicas de segundo y tercero se emocionaron mucho.

—Eso explica por qué las de primero no me prestan tanta atención…

—Eso es porque aun son nuevas, pero deja que pases los meses—Ella llevaba sus manos a la espalda mientras me miraba fijamente sin perder su sonrisa—. Dejando eso de lado, veo que no estas ocupado así que ¿Te gustaría que te muestre la escuela?

—Pues pensaba explorar por mi cuenta, pero ya que te ofreces, con gusto acepto tu oferta—Me puse de pie, y antes de comenzar a seguir a Hashimoto, vi a Miu, supongo que también le vendría bien un recorrido. Le pedí a la senpai que me esperara un segundo.

—Oye Miu—Moví con cuidado a la chica, ella despertó, sus ojos estaba hinchados y había algo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa Joe-kun?—Respondió mientras al mismo tiempo tallaba su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quieres venir a ver la escuela? Una senpai se ofreció a darme un recorrido y pensé que a ti también te gustaría venir—Ella desvió la mirada mientras, con nerviosismo, tallaba sus manos por debajo del banquillo.

—¿No sere una molestia?

—Para nada—Tomé su mano, sin ninguna pena, y la arrastré conmigo hasta donde estaba Hashimoto.

—Así que era eso, bueno, si son mas hijos de las musas mejor—Dijo la senpai mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Salimos del edificio principal, para llegar a el patio, un lugar muy vernos y con muchos árboles, además de uno de considerable tamaño que daba una muy buena sombra para los días calurosos, podía escuchar a Honoka hablar sobre su sitió favorito para comer y no la culpo se ve bastante acogedor; nos mostró un pequeño gimnasio, donde el equipo de voleibol practicaba. Pasamos por unas chanchas de basquetbol, donde unas chicas jugaban. Entramos a otra parte del edificio, donde estaban los salones de segundo y, en una medida considerable, los salones de los clubes. "club de moda". "de danza", "de tiro con arco", "Kendo" "karate", no tarde en comprender a donde nos dirigíamos.

—No te asustes, Nishikino-kun—Dijo la senpai, como leyendo mis pensamientos—. Si vamos a donde tu crees, pero no para eso.

Yo no dije nada, solo me limité a quedarme callado, no creía en nada; aun que nada, fuera de lo común, me haría cambiar mi opinión; solo me limité a mirar por la ventana para seguir apreciando la primavera, digamos que intenta distraerme para ignorar las propuestas que vengan de las chicas, supongo que van a ser muchas.

Llegamos a la puerta que menos quería ver, bueno la verdad no, pero ustedes entienden; por un segundo voltee a ver a Miu, si a mi ya me conocían, no cabe la menor duda que sepan quien es ella, pues es hija de la directora. Aun que a diferencia de mi, se le vía claramente emocionada, supongo que si tiene la convicción de ser parte del club de school idols.

—Ya estamos aquí—Yui se colocó frente a la puerta aun con una sonrisa inocente, Miu parecía estar impaciente por entrar—¡Bienvenidos al club de investigación idol!

Al entrar, había una mesa bastante grande, un ventanal que proporcionaba luz a todo el lugar, además… Me encontré con la colección de artículos sobre idols más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Dvd's, autógrafos, cientos de posters, chapas y de más, pero entre aquellos posters destacaban dos, el primero era de μ's (obviamente) pero el segundo era de un grupo, sabía que lo conocía de alguna lado, pero no recordaba de donde.

—Ese es A-rise—Dijo Miu a mi lado—. Fueron las rivales de nuestras madres hace mucho.

—¡Cierto!—Chasque los dedos—. Honoka solía hablarme de ellas cuando era pequeño, aun que a veces, cuando Maki estaba cerca y la oía hablar de _una tal Tsubasa,_ se ponía celosa—Ambos reímos con ese comentario; la risa de Miu era muy bonita, pero su expresión lo era más. Vaya que se parecía mucho a la tía Kayo.

—¡Linda pareja!—Resonó una voz, que me parecía conocida, al girarme me encontré con la chica castaña de esta mañana—, tal vez por eso no te quieres unir a nosotras, para no perder tiempo con tu novia.

—¡Pero si eres…!

—Mitsuki Sora—Ella sonreía con satisfacción—, pero para ustedes soy Sora-senpai.

—Eres muy modesta Mitsuki, a la última persona que te trató tan fríamente, le dijiste que te llamara _princesa del cielo_ —Ahora hablaba una chica de un largo cabello azul que le tapa uno de los ojos de color rojo, su voz sonaba "depresivo", si es que hay que decirlo de una manera. Su moño era verde—. Perdonen la actitud de esta niña, Mui-sama y Joe-sama—Ella se inclinaba—. Mi nombre es Kaori Ren, es un honor conocerlos.

—Solo dime Joe, sin honorífico, me siento mas cómodo así.

—Y yo prefiero que me digas Miu, Ren-chan

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos—. No soy digna…—Ella se fue a una ventana, mientras era iluminada or los rayos del sol.

—Que raro, nunca había visto a Kaori tan feliz—Dijo Yui—. En fin, siéntanse bienvenidos, ellas son las integrantes de nuestro grupo _eclipse_.

—¿Eclipse?—Dije.

—Si—A Yui se le inflo el pecho de orgullo—, nos formamos apenas el año pasado, y nos a ido de maravilla.

—¿Enserio?—Dije fingiendo interés—, no escuche de ustedes.

—Bueno…

—Nuestro inicio a sido algo turbulento—Dijo Ren sin quitar ese tono—, tuvimos algunos problemas, y no pudimos hacer más de dos lives.

—Por esa razón no clasificamos para el _Love Live!—_ Ahora hablaba Sora.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—Ahora hablaba Miu, que estaba más interesada que yo.

—Digamos que eso de ser idols… Para algunos—Yui sonaba nostálgica—, es algo estúpido y sin sentido para algunas personas.

El ambiente de pronto se sintió muy pesado, era casi palpable la tristeza, como si de un momento a otro alguien muy cercano se hubiera ido lejos o tú mascota haya escapado; la verdad es que las cosas tristes me desesperan, para mi no son solo más que una mera perdida de tiempo. Así que solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—No se suponía que nos estas dando un tour, Yui-senpai—Le dije para cambiar de tema—, ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y quiero ir a comer algo.

—Cierto, perdón, me entretuve mucho—Ella camino a la puerta y tomo la manija—Sigamos.

Caminé hasta la puerta sin despedirme, a diferencia de Miu, yo sabía que no sería la última vez que cruzaremos caminos. El resto del recorrido no fue la gran cosa, solo visitamos los edificios de segundo y un pequeño establo donde estaban dos alpacas (con las que Miu se emocionó mucho), luego fuimos a la pista de atletismo y el gimnasio principal.

—Vaya que este lugar es amplio—Dije al echar un vistazo, en ese lugar había una cancha de basquetbol (donde en ese momento se estaba llevando acabo un partido) y una de voleibol—, me encantará jugar aquí.

—¿Practicas algún deporte Joe-san?—Preguntó Miu

—En la secundaría estuve un tiempo en el equipo de basquet.

—Eso explica tu altura.

—No es para tanto, de echo, era uno de los jugadores más pequeños—Creo que para una persona que apenas y alcanza los ciento sesenta centímetros, es sorprendente conocer a alguien de un metro setenta.

—Bien chicos ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí—Yui estaba nerviosa—Vamos al último sitio relevante.

—¡Si!—Mui sonaba muy animada.

—Esta bien—Puse mis manos sobre mi nuca—, quiero terminar rápido para comer. Se me antoja un poco de pa…—Escuche el desliz que emiten las zapatillas en la duela, al ver de reojo me percaté de que un balón se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Yui y aun que trastabille un poco, logré detenerlo a tiempo. Al escuchar el sonido de mi mano contra el balón, ambas chicas se sobre saltaron.

—¿Pero qué…?— Dijo Miu.

—¿Estas bien Yui-senpai?

—S-si, gracias por detener ese balón.

Voltee a ver al responsable y solo me encontré con cinco miradas bastante _odiables_ , cuatro de las seis chicas que estaban jugando parecían estarnos mirando (aun que en realidad era a mi) con cierto enojo por a ver detenido el balón; desde atrás pude ver como una chica un poco más alta que Miu, se acercaba corriendo apresuradamente.

—¿Estas bien?—Me dijo. Era pequeña, de ojos verdes y cabellera de un rubio cobrizo, su vestimenta era de deportes por lo que no podía saber a que grado pertenecía.

—Si, no fue nada grave, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas—Le mostré la palma de mi mano para que no se preocupara—. Solo tengan mas cuidado—Tomé el balón pero no se lo di, caminé hasta un poco más lejos de la linea que divide la cancha y lancé el balón, que entró perfectamente en el aro—. Usen el mecanismo de tiro correctamente para que no pasen este tipo de accidentes—Me alejé hasta donde estaban las chicas—. Gracias por venir a ofrecer tu ayuda…

—Aimi Tomoshida.

—Bueno, gracias Aimi-chan—Y con ese último comentario salimos del gimnasio.

—Y pensé que no tenías dotes con las damas Nishikino-kun…

—¿Qué es lo que tienen esas chicas contra ti?—Interrumpí abruptamente a Yui—Ese tiro fue premeditado, y era con la única intención de lastimarte.

—No es nada, solo fue un accidente—Su expresión no me convencía, pero decidí creerle, no eran mis asuntos y no quiero problemas—. Bien sigamos con esto.

El último lugar fue el auditorio, o mejor conocido para toda Otonoki, donde μ's hizo su debut. En este lugar Honoka, Umi y Kotori, habían iniciado una leyenda que hasta el momento permanecía vigente; técnicamente hablando, el lugar estaba bastante bien equipado y contaba con un buen número de asientos para toda la escuela.

—Por fin…—Dijo Miu en un susurro—Estoy donde empezó todo.

—Exactamente Miu-chan—Dijo Yui—Este y UTX, es uno de los lugares sagrados para las aspirantes. Así que tenemos que sentirnos honradas de… ¿A donde vas Nishikino-kun?

—A comprar pan ¿Quieren un poco?—Ya tenía un pie fuera del recinto.

—Pero estamos donde…

—Donde μ's inicio, ya lo sé—Me rasqué la nuca—Es solo que a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, así que como este era el último lugar, mi recorrido llega hasta aquí. Gracias Yui-senpai, nos vemos después.

Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí como piedra, ahora tenía tiempo para mi.

En un _plis-plas,_ las clases ya habían acabado. Por fin este día había terminado, o una gran parte de él, ya que solo me queda hacer una cosa más; detrás de mi, Miu seguía dormida (como toda la última hora) con esa "adorable" expresión de gato, que causaba una pequeña risa de las chicas. Me le quedé viendo un rato, de verdad parecía un gato, y por un momento pensé en acariciarle la cabeza esperando a que le salieran orejas pero me abstuve, así que solo la desperté.

—¿Joe-san?

—Así es—Ella se despertó y se puso de pie para acomodar sus cosas—. Ven es hora de que vayamos a mi casa.

—Perdón por eso…

—Ya dije que pararas el carro—Los dos caminamos juntos un buen tramo en completo silencio; a decir verdad la residencia Nishikino no estaba tan lejos, pero con Miu tan callada las parecían alargarse mucho, ella movía sus brazos nerviosamente, y por momentos parecía que diría algo—. ¿Y qué tal esta Corea?—Dije para romper el hielo.

—Es interesante, aun que nada espectacular—Ella no despegaba la vista del frente—. Aun la verdad no era como que saliera mucho de mi hogar, mi _madre_ era algo sobre protectora.

—Bueno eras una niña de solo cuatro años—Dije—No culpo a la tía Kayo, pero debe ser difícil estar en un lugar que no conoces mucho.

—Solo al principio, con el tiempo te acostumbras y puedes socializar con normalidad—Miu acomodaba sus lentes—. Pero, a pesar de estar en un país, no siempre me mantenía en el mismo lugar por el trabajo de mamá, y no hice muchos amigos. Creo que por eso me llevó tan bien con _Nozomichi._

 _—_ ¿Nozomichi?—Enarqué una ceja—¿Acaso Nozomi estuvo por Corea?

—Si, y algunas veces, por largos periodos de tiempo, ella cuido de mi.

 _—_ Por como la describe Maki, era algo "atrevida" espero que tu no seas así.

Ella rió un poco—Para nada, creo que algo de maternidad le llegó conmigo, ahora parece ser diferente.

—No la conozco mucho, así que supongo que Honoka será quien de el veredicto final—Ambos reímos mientras ya podía divisar mi hogar a lo lejos. Miu se tensó cuando notó el lugar—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no, es solo que… Estoy apunto de conocer a dos de las musas legendarias.

—Sabes que eres descendiente de dos de ellas ¿No?

—Pero no es lo mismo, _papá y mamá_ siempre han estado conmigo pero jamás antes había visto a Honoka Kosaka, ni a Maki Nishikino.

—De echo las dos ahora se apellidan Nishikino—Dije con burla—. Pero eso no importa, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, ellas son inofensivas… La mayor parte del tiempo—. Y volvió a soltar su típica risilla inocente. Ambos llegamos a la puesta principal, que daba directamente a la tienda de dulces, no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años, y vaya que era algo impresionante para como las cosas están ahora. Creo que los dulces son de las pocas cosas que se prefieren tradicionales.

—¡Estoy en casa!—Grité al entrar.

—¡Con permiso!—Dijo Miu.

Mi madre salió de la cocina, mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal, al verme me regalo una sonrisa y se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

—Bienvenido, J-kun—Sus ojos se postraron sobre Miu, que al instante se puso tensa—. Y tú a ti también, Miu-chan, Rin me llamó para avisarme que vendrías. Un gusto volver a verte—Miu solo se quedó muda.

—Otra vez con eso—Me rasqué la nuca—. ¿En serio ya nos conocíamos de antes?

Honoka soltó una pequeña risita, que no dejo indiferente a nadie—. Por supuesto que si. De echo tú decías que te casarías con Miu cuando crecieran—No esta de más decir que ambos nos pusimos de color rojo—. Y eso siempre la hacia feliz cuando estaba muy triste o cuando querías pedirle disculpas. Pero veo que no recuerdan casi nada, no los culpo, solo convivieron por unos meses antes de que Miu se fuera lejos. Aun recuerdo que te pusiste muy triste al enterarte.

Ahora no podría ver a Miu a la cara, era muy vergonzoso, no solo por eso del matrimonio, sino también por qué me sentía mal de no recordarla. Según lo dicho por mi madre Miu podría entrar en la categoría de amiga de la infancia. Y nunca es bueno olvidarte de alguien así.

—Pero dejemos la anécdotas para otra ocasión, ahora que estas aquí J-kun ¿Por qué no vas con Miu-chan a el parque que esta aquí cerca? No creo que quieran estar encerrados aquí hasta que llegue Rin ¿Verdad?—Honoka prácticamente nos empujo fuera de la tienda.

—P-pero Má, si Maki se entera de que no te ayude, ella…

—¡Oh vamos! Yo se como controlar a tu madre, no tienes de que preocuparte… Déjalo todo en mis manos, y salgan. ¡Nos vemos!—Ella cerró la puerta sin darme oportunidad a protestar.

—Este… Perdona a Honoka, Miu, aveces es algo impulsiva y…

—Ella me tocó… Es el mejor día de mi vida…—Miu parecía ida mientras cerraba los ojos de manera muy dramática.

—Estas loca por las idols ¿Verdad?

El parque era un lugar tranquilo, algo amplio, pues muchos niños de primaria acudían a jugar después de salir de la escuela. En ese momento solo había unos cuanto, seis para ser exactos, que jugaban basquetbol con un balón de futbol, irónico ¿No?; ambos caminamos un poco y optamos por tomar asiento en los columpios. Los dos estábamos callados, mientras disfrutábamos de la vista y el cielo de color azul, que en poco tiempo comenzaría a ocultarse. El momento de incomodidad casi se había disipado, pero aun se podía sentir ahí; aun que intentaba ver a Miu, simplemente no podía.

—Así que somos amigos de la infancia—Ahora ella fue quien rompió el hielo—. Eso explica por qué mi padre remarcaba tanto la llegada de un chico a Otonoki.

—Eso creo—Me hizo un poco para atrás en el columpio—, siento no haberte recordado. Ya sabes, no tengo muy buena memoria.

—Yo tampoco…—Ambos reímos, su risa era cálida y alegre, como la de Maki o Honoka cuando están muy felices. Miu tenía un toque maternal en toda ella, espero que ser su amigo por mucho tiempo, de verdad que me alegraría. De pronto sentí como el balón con el que los niños jugaban rodaba hasta mis pies, tomé el esférico con mis manos y vi a los niños, ellos se quedaron callados al verme; se veía como si tuvieran frente a ellos a el _bully_ de su escuela, no era la primera vez que me pasa. Esta mezcla de ojos azules y cabello rojo no ayuda mucho.

—Esto… S-señor podría…—Aquel niño estaba demasiado asustado para poder hablar bien. Así que solo hice lo mejor que se hacer para romper el hielo, bote el balón (aun que no era de basquet, podía manejarlo fácilmente) jugando con el como si de una extensión de mi cuerpo se tratase, ellos solo veían con mucha fascinación mi pequeño espectáculo. Siempre me a gustado esta sensación, es como estar libre, como volar con los pies en la tierra; tal vez por eso me gusta el basquet. Termino mi "acto" girando el balón en uno de mis dedos y luego se lo di al niño de antes—¡Eso fue increíble señor!

—Gracias. Pero no me llames señor, desde hoy soy su hermano mayor—Ellos solo asintieron—. Y como primer mandato de hermano les pido—Señale a donde estaba un árbol—. Que jueguen con la niña que se esconde ahí—Ellos vieron con atención, en especial el pequeño del balón que parecía ser el líder, y por fin la notaron. Una pequeña niña estaba escondida en aquel lugar, parecía asustada porque la había señalado, así que intento escapar pero el líder corrió hasta ella y la detuvo tomándola de la mano; la cara de la pequeña se puso del color de mi cabello pero cuando el chico le sonrió y se la llevo con los demás, ella aprecio sonreír—. A eso me refería

—¡Increíble Joe-san!

—No es nada, controlar el balón no es tan difícil cuando practicas lo suficiente.

—N-no me refería a eso—Ella apretaba los puños cerca de su cara con una expresión algo infantil—. Tienes muy buena interacción con los niños, y eres bastante atento con ellos—Suspiró—. Desearía ser como tú, a veces pienso que los niños abusan de mi.

—¿Los niños abusar de ti?—Dije ahogando la risa que quería escapar—. Pero si tu tienes una esencia maternal por todo el cuerpo.

—No creo… Mi hermana pequeña parece odiarme—Suspira—Parece que cuando estoy cerca ella tiene miedo o desconfía de mi. Por eso siempre termina llorando.

—¿Hermana? Creí que era hija única.

—Pues, hace poco mamá y papá decidieron adoptar a una niña huérfana de Corea—Ella miraba al horizonte con mucha gracia—. Creo que ser la princesa se acabó para mi…

—Supongo— Y volvimos a reír. Como no queríamos estar todo el día sentado ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, fuimos a otra parte, una pequeña tienda de helados que estaba cerca. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Miu es una aficionada del helado, pues no podía elegir entre un sabor y otro, hasta que al final opto por el mas sencillo y clásico: Chocolate, por mi parte escogí de fresa. Ahora solo estábamos por las calles con paso tranquilo sin prestar mucha atención por donde nos habíamos metido.

—Oye Joe-san—Ella paró de comer su helado para verme—¿T-te molesta que te haga una pregunta algo indiscreta?

—Mientras no me pidas dinero, todo estará bien—Lo dije tan enserio que creo que perdió la intención de chiste que le había dado.

—B-bueno, recuerdas que Yui-senpai nos mostró los lugares donde estuvo μ's.

—Si.

—Quería saber—Ella se detuvo para tomar valor—¿Por qué eres así cuando hablan de μ's?

—¿Así como?

—Ya sabes. Parece que te molestan cuando tocan ese tema

—Es que, para ser francos—Miré al cielo que empezaba a adoptar tonos naranjas y rojizos—, ser hijo de dos integrantes de μ's, me a traído más problemas que beneficios. Y no me refiero a que me hayan molestado por eso, es solo que siempre estoy a la expectativa de las personas por lograr cosas tan increíbles como las que hicieron Honoka y Maki—Miu y yo nos vimos a los ojos—, esa es la razón por la me fui del equipo de basquet de la secundaria y por eso también me rehuso a unirme a cualquier club cuando alguien me lo ofrece. Solo quiero que me conozcan como Joe Nishikino, no como "el hijo de las musas".

—Ya veo…

—Si, pero dejemos de pensar en eso. Ponerse existencialista nunca arregla nada, dejemos las cosas como son.

—Tienes razón. ¿Regresamos?

Miu me sonrió otra vez, pero ahora sentí que era mas cálida... Creo que empiezo a recordar por que me gustaba cuando era niño. Es bueno reencontrar a un viejo amigo, y más cuando es una chica tan linda como ella.

 _Este fue el pequeño momento, donde comencé a darme cuenta, que mi pequeño paso por Otonokizaka, la escuela que es un santuario para las fans de las school idols, sería maravilloso._


	2. Tsuyoshi

_**Hola! Un gusto saludarlos y traerles un pequeño adelanto de lo que será "Love Song!" pero más que nada solo quería hacer este capitulo sin entrar a la trama, aún. Así que por favor disfruten. No sin antes aclarar que este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _Love Song! Cap 0.8_

La primera semana en Otonoki fue bastante tranquila y como había predicho, las chicas me pasaron por alto muy rápido, o eso parecía a simple vista. Ya que cartas de amor, dibujos y un que otro chocolate, aparecían sin "explicación" en mi banquillo o en mi casillero. No me molesta que las personas expresen sus sentimientos… ¡Cuando no son dirigidos a mi!, y es qué estas cosas solo hacen que Honoka "asuste" pensando que pronto tendré novia y dejara a de ser _el bebé de mamá_ , ademas Maki se preocupe con que me distraiga en mis estudios, ya saben, "hay que mantener el legado de la familia".

—Y esta carta es la numero dieciséis de la mañana—Dije al meter una carta de sobre rojo, con un perfume bastante dulce y una estampa con forma de rosa haciéndola de sello—, pensé que las chicas de este tipo de escuelas solo se interesaban entre ellas.

—Eso era antes de que usted llegará Joe-sama—Me dijo Ren con ese tono tan sombrío, mientras servia algo de té—, como ya le había dicho Yui-chan, las chicas de todos los grados están emocionadas por el echo de que haya llegado un chico a la escuela.

—Vaya, supongo que pasar desapercibido ahora es más difícil ¿Verdad?—Suspiré.

—Vamos Nishikino-kun, no puede ser tan malo—Yui estaba leyendo una revista de idols—. Deberías sentirte halagado por ser un chico con "mucho de donde escoger"

—Yo no soy de esos…—Mordí mi pan, y sin importarme tener la boca llena seguí hablando— No me gusta ser alguien que ilusiona a las chicas, si me fijo en una, solo será ella a la que vea—Silencio. Hubo un silencio que de pronto se volvió incomodo para mi. Vi a las chicas y me percaté de que todas habían dejado de hacer sus cosas solo para verme bastante sorprendidas—¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que…

—Lo que dijo es muy conmovedor Joe-sama

—Mui es muy tan afortuna en tenerte.

Me atraganté pero pude controlar mi respiración—¡M-Miu es solo mi amiga, no la veo como otra cosa!

—Si… Claro…

Y mejor dejé de pelear, pues estaba en clara desventaja; desde que inició la escuela me la había pasado con _eclipse,_ porque este era un lugar donde verdaderamente podía estar en paz y sin tantas miradas sobre mi; y si, he estado toda la semana con las chicas que quieren que me vuelva parte de su club pero a las indirectas es más fácil acostumbrarse. Seguí con lo mío, que era comer, la verdad es que el pan de aquí es muy adictivo ¿tendrá algo el harina? No lo sé, pero si se que esto es delicioso.

—Perdone mi intromisión Joe-sama—Dijo Ren, yo solo la miré mientras aún tenía la boca llena—, Pero he notado que su dieta es muy alta en harinas y carbohidratos, eso podría afectar a su salud; seria un problema para un idol como usted tener sobre peso.

—Gracias por la observación Ren-senpai—dije amablemente—, Pero como ya dije, las últimas cincuenta y dos veces, solo estoy aquí por estar en un lugar seguro, no para unirme. Y segundo, me gusta mi dieta, no le veo nada malo en disfrutar de la comida.

—Pedone.

—No hay problema.

—Deberías hacerle caso Joe-san—Ahora hablaba Miu. Una chica que aún con todo y su poca facilidad de palabra, a aprendido a como llamar la atención de las chicas, o tal vez sea por qué es la inocente hija de la directora. Atribuyo más a lo segundo—. Puedes enfermarte si no tienes cuidado.

—Lo dice la chica que tiene prácticamente su bento lleno de arroz y que ha ido dos veces a la cafetería por ramen—Por primera vez desde que me aparecí por aquí a Sora se le ocurrió hablar, siempre se mantiene con la cabeza asomada por la ventana mientras escucha música con los auriculares puestos—, tu eres una chica, cuida más tu imagen.

—Perdón por ser tan descuidada—Miu parece tener los ojos acuosos ante el regaño tan repentino de Sora.

—¿Es así de agresiva todo el tiempo?—Le dije a Yui de una manera discreta.

—Solo cuando esta _en sus días._

 _—_ ¡Ya los escuche a ustedes dos!

Yui y yo hicimos como si no supiéramos de que estaba hablando, Sora regreso a regañar a Miu que parecía que con cada palabra se hacía mas pequeña; jamás había escuchado una imitación tan perfecta de las tres demonios en una sola persona, pero supongo que Sora es así, aún que en los pasillos parece ser una chica muy popular, incluso con las de nuevo ingreso que apenas y la conocen. Pero siento que con Miu y conmigo, es algo hostil pero sobre todo con Miu.

—¡Por eso debes cuidar de tu figura! Sino ningún chico se fijara en ti—Ahora sonaba como una madre preocupada.

—Entiendo Sora-senpai—Dijo Miu con entusiasmo, su mirada decidida se postró sobre su bento y poco a poco se fue suavizando hasta que prácticamente se le cayó la baba—¡Iniciaré el lunes con mi nueva dieta!—Y volvió a comer, no, a devorar su arroz. Todos, excepto yo, tenían sonrisas nerviosas ente la actitud de Miu. ¿Yo? bueno, intentaba suprimir la risa que se escapaba de mis labios poco a poco; esa chica de lentes y mirada de gato asustado podía ser muy graciosa, aún que ella no se diera cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta, Yui refunfuñando dejó su revista sobre la mesa para atender. Una chica como si nada empujo a Yui para entrar en el club. Yo la vi de reojo y por su expresión llena de seriedad, supuse que estaba buscando a alguien que había echo algo muy malo. Ella era de tercero, su uniforme era el mismo de las chicas pero con una pequeña variante y es que llevaba una clase de "banda roja" que decía: "Consejo disciplinario".

—Buenas tardes Hashimoto-san—Dijo aquella chica de corta cabellera rubia, rayando en el color blanco, ojos azul oscuro y una mirada con ojeras muy claras—, perdona mi intromisión tan repentina—Se inclino para destacar su formalidad.

—No hay problema Tsuyoshi-san—Le dijo Yui mientras volvía a lo suyo—¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Las faldas de nuestros nuevos atuendos son demasiado cortas de nuevo?

—No, aún que ahora que lo recuerdo… Sora-san me llevó sus diseños y me parece que necesitan algunos ajustes, pero ya trataremos ese tema después—Ella giró sobre a su izquierda, donde yo estaba, nuestras miradas chocaron. Y había algo en el transmitir de sus ojos que no me daba buena espina—De echo vine para hablar contigo Joe Nishikino.

—Y a que debo el pacer de ser convocado por el consejo disciplinario.

—Nada de que asustarte Nishikino-kun. Solo necesitamos hablar contigo así que ¿Tienes un momento?—Busqué refugió o ayuda en los ojos de todas, pero Miu estaba muy ocupada comiendo, Sora seguía ignorando mi presencia, Yui seguía metida en su revista (tal vez llenando un test) y Ren, bueno no sabría explicar su mirada pero podía escuchar claramente que me decía que hiciera caso.

—Pues como no hay de otra ¿A donde vamos "preciosa"?—Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco, vi por última vez a Ren solo me decía que estuviera muy atento. Es raro, siento que me habla sin mover la boca… Debe ser por ese pan.

A cada paso que Tsuyoshi daba, las personas le dejaban el camino libre, y al verme con ella parecías ser el drama más grande del mundo, como si no me fuesen a ver nunca más, o más bien, como uno de esos héroes de las historias que son perseguidos por la ley y al final son capturados por sus crímenes mientras llueve, dandole mucho dramatismo a la escena. ¿Qué será de lo que quieran hablar conmigo? El pirsing no me lo pongo en la escuela, no fajarse la camisa no esta en contra de las reglas y el reglamento dice que están permitido hacer modificaciones pequeñas al uniforme. Esto va a ser interesante.

—Por favor pasa Nishikino-kun—Me indicó, entramos a un salón casi de las mismas proporciones que el del club de investigación idol, solo que ahora había un escritorio improvisado con dos sillas al frente y una tras de este, algo como una simulación de oficina ejecutiva con bajo presupuesto—, toma asiento.

—Gracias—Hice lo que me dijo, tome el de la derecha y ella tomó su lugar tras el "escritorio"—¿Ahora puedo saber para que me necesitas?

—De echo a eso iba—ella carraspeo para aclarar su voz—Veras Nishikino-kun, se que estas consciente del prestigio de Otnokizaka como institución tanto educativa como culturalmente—Asentí a lo que ella sonrió— Perfecto, pero con la llegada de un chico a este lugar, nos preocupa mucho por _las cosas que puedan pasar._

—¿Cosas que puedan…? ¿Qué insinuas?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—Ella me miraba de una manera muy fría—, "cartas de amor", "dibujos" y "chocolates llenos de cariño"

—Si, pero yo no pedí esas cosas…

—Lo sé, pero las chicas que lo hacen están claramente interesadas en ti.

—¿Y qué? Somos adolescentes, es normal.

—Lo sé, pero quería comprobar que tu… Ya sabes, _estuvieras en un ambiente controlado._

 _—_ Así que por ahí iban las cosas—Suspiré con pesadez—¿Es por mi expediente verdad?

—Lamento decirlo pero, si—Ella se acomodó mejor—Todos las miembros del consejo estudiantil y nosotras, en espacial nosotras, sabemos sobre tu curso por la secundaria Nishikino-kun. Y estamos seriamente preocupadas por las chicas que están a tu alrededor, empezando por Miu Hoshizora, que aparentemente es la mas cercana a ti. Me pregunto por qué—Su sarcasmo era tan… Detestable, era como si pensara que me tenia contra las cuerdas y en parte era así, mi fama me perseguía, pero si en algo estaba completamente equivocada era pensar que yo le haría algo a Miu o a las chicas.

—Ella es mi amiga de la infancia… Nos conocemos desde niños gracias a nuestras madres—No despegaba ningún momento mi mirada de los ojos de Tsuyoshi—Es por eso que somos tan cercanos.

—¿Y que dices de _eclipse_? Oficialmente no te has unido a ellas, y sin embargo te veo muy cercano al club.

—Eso es por que ellas me ofrecieron poder esconderme ahí—Esto parece un interrogatorio por portar drogas o armas.

—¿Esconderte?

—Si ya sabes—Dirigí mi mirada hacia el techo—, esto de que las chicas me manden "cartas de amor" y "chocolates llenos de cariño", además muchas solo me miran todo el tiempo, me es muy incomodó.

—Ya veo… Y por eso es que te vas a ocultar con más chicas.

—Ellas son las únicas que parece que ignoran mi presencia, así que era eso o estar solo.

—¿Y por que no optaste por la segunda opción?

—Lo habría echo pero… Yui-senpai y Ren-senpia Insistieron tanto, además Miu pensó que sería mejor así… Además creo que quieren persuadirme para entrar al club de investigación idol.

—Eres bastante… "Fácil de convencer" ¿Verdad?

—Defecto de la familia Nishikino, supongo—Me rasqué la nuca mientras miraba a otro lado.

La habitación quedó en un silencio incomodo, ahora, la estricta líder del consejo disciplinario ponía una cara algo chistosa mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un leve color rojo, ahora parecía más una chica que una oficinista mal humorada.

—Muy bien… Ahora pasemos a algo más personal y perdona mi indiscreción pero necesito preguntar esto antes de que te vayas—Ella soltó un suspiro para relajarse—¿Eres virgen?

El fuego corrió por toda mi cara, y casi se me hace un nudo en la garganta—¿E-so que tiene que ver con toda la platica de hace rato?

—E-esta mas que claro—Ella estaba avergonzada—¿No entendiste eso cuando te dije "ambiente controlado"?

—Y-yo pensé que te referías a, no sé, que intenta tener novia o besar a una chica… Nunca creí que estaba tirando por el sex…

—¡No digas la palabra con "S"!

—P-perdón, esto… bueno…—Tragué saliva— Soy virgen, no he tenido la palabra con "S"—¿Han escuchado como hace una tetera cuando el agua esta hirviendo? Pues ese era el sonido que salió de la cabeza de Tsuyoshi cuando me escuchó, y yo estaba a un grado de estar así—¿Ya terminamos?

—Si, eso fue todo por hoy…—Antes de salir ella dijo algo más—Y ten cuidado Nishikino-kun, que te tenemos en la mira, así que no hagas ninguna tontería.

—No se preocupe Tsuyoshi-senpai. Que no quiero regresar aquí en mucho tiempo…

En el pasillo lo único que hizo fue cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos para calmar mi vergüenza, nunca me a gustado hablar de mi vida intima, y es que solo he tenido una novia en toda mi vida, pero digamos que no fue una relación de la que me sienta orgulloso. Pues "salí" con Yukiko, hija de Eli Ayase y Umi Sonoda… Pero no quiero pensar en eso…

—¿Joe-san?—La inconfundible voz de Miu vino desde mi lado izquierdo, ella estaba recargada contra la pared, lucía algo roja y también respiraba agitada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Miu?—Le dije un poco más tranquilo

—V-vine corriendo cuando me enteré que estabas con el consejo disciplinario—Ella sobaba su brazo mientras escondía sus ojos mirando al suelo—, me preocupo de que te hayan culpado por algo—Sentí una pequeña calma al escuchar a Miu, ella me tranquilizaba muy rápido, qué lindo es tener una amiga como ella. Acaricie su cabeza y le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No fue nada, solo una platica de rutina, pero gracias por preocuparte… Vamos que las clases están apunto de iniciar y no estamos precisamente cerca—Ambos comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salida del edificio. ¿De qué estaba tan avergonzado?

¡Otro día superado! Me levanté de mi asiento mientras acomodaba mis cosas tarareando una canción; ¿Soy el único que se alegra de tener que irse de aquí? Creo que si, pues muchas chicas disfrutan de la escuela, pero como a ellas no les mandan cartas cada "tres por dos", es comprensible. Miu estaba dormida, como siempre, aún que eso solo pasaba durante los últimos minutos de las clases, los regaños habían funcionado y ahora solo dormía cuando las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Como siempre soy yo quien la despierta para irnos a casa. Aún que ella prácticamente viva en la dirección contraria a la mía, nunca la dejaba sola hasta llegar a la estación. Siempre hablamos de tonterías o ella busca que le explique alguna cosa que no entendió durante las clases, para tener un aspecto de "niña inteligente" es algo distraída, pero eso es parte de su encanto, y me gusta, es como tener una pequeña hermana a la que cuidar.

—Oye Joe-san.

—¿Si?

—Esto…—Miu busco entre sus cosas para sacar un panfleto—. Con todo lo que pasó se me olvido decírtelo a ti…

—¿Qué cosa?—Ella puso el panfleto frente a mi, este promocionaba un nuevo puesto de ramen que se estrenaría

—Mi madre llegará en unos días—Ella vía con una sonrisa muy grande aquel panfleto—, y papá me dijo que buscara un buen lugar para hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo?

—P-pues, quería saber si las chicas y tu podrían acompañarme a buscar… No conozco mucho la ciudad y quería la ayuda de todos ustedes—Dudé un segundo, no era mucho de salir con amigos, pero al ver como la cara de Miu se iba apagando y que incluso parecía que dos orejas de gato le habían salido, y estas se bajaban por lo triste que se había puesto, no pude pensármelo mucho— Pero si no quieres ir esta bien, Yui y Ren-senpai estarán conmigo…

—No pongas palabras en mi boca Miu—Le sobe la cabeza, era muy pequeña y su cabello era suave—, claro que me encantaría ir contigo. No soy mucho de salir, pero si es para darle la bienvenida a la tía Kayo, no tengo ningún problema—Ella puso esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, y sentí el impulso de abrazarla pero no lo hice. Escuche un pequeño ruido tras nosotros, así que giré pero no pude ver a nadie… Bueno si lo hice, pero no le tomé importancia a Tsuyoshi.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo un _lindo gatito_ _como tú—_ Ella se puso muy roja, ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente estaba bajando de la estación donde me había dicho Miu, aún que le insistí que nos reuniéramos en algún lugar cercano al puesto de ramen, ella dijo que prefería que, específicamente yo, la fuese a busca. Como explicación solo me dijo que _su padre,_ ósea Rin, era algo celosa cuando cualquiera iba a buscar a su "pequeña niña"; aún y con todo lo que pasó el primer día de clases, sigo sin poder imaginarme completamente a Rin estando seria.

Usando el improvisado mapa que me hizo Miu, logré llegar hasta la residencia Hoshizora, una linda casa de dos plantas, pintada de un suave color amarillo y el techo, junto con los detalles, de color negro. Su jardín era amplio y verde. Pude distinguir una canasta de basquet situada al lado derecho de la casa, estaba bastante vieja pero se notaba resistente. Cruce el pórtico hasta la puerta principal, toqué el timbre, escuché pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras, de golpe la puerta se abrió y vi a Rin con una expresión severa (llevaba jeans, una camisa blanca con un extraño logo de color negro) para ser una mujer "de edad considerable" parecía más la hermana mayor de Miu que su madre.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Dijo con tono frío.

—Hola Rin—Le dije intentando soportar la atmósfera tan pesada que generaba—, solo vine por Miu.

No calmó nada su expresión, sino que la volvió mas severa aún—¿Así que viniste por mi hija?—Ella pegó su nariz con la mía y sus ojos amarillos me penetraban como dos cuchillos—, yo confiaba en ti Joe Nishikino, eres el amigo de la infancia de Miu y eres hijo de dos de mis mejores amigas, nunca pensé verte aquí. Buscando a mi pequeña para ir a una cita.

—¿Cita?—Di un paso hacía atrás para crear distancia—. Rin, estas mal interpretando ¡Yo no voy a salir en una cita con Miu!

—¡No trates de ocultarlo! Se ve en tus ojos, ¡Traidor!

—¡ _Papá_!—Gritó Miu detrás de Rin—¡Deja de atosigar a Joe-san!

—Solo me aseguro de cuidar de ti…

—N-no mientas… Escuche todo—Miu cerro los ojos y los puños mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como mi cabello—¡No puedes juzgar a Joe-san por enamorarse de su amiga de la infancia, si tu hasta te casaste con la tuya!—Pude ver claramente como Rin recibió un duro golpe, incluso _toco la lona completamente K.O;_ sin decir ninguna palabra más, Miu le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su _padre_ , me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastro fuera de su hogar. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Rin, pero fue mejor, parecía que estaba al borde del llanto, incluso pude escuchar un maullido de dolor…

Una vez que estuvimos lejos, no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿M-Miu por qué dijiste eso?

—S-solo por qué no me gustó como te trató mi padre… Fue muy injusta.

—No eso…—Nos detuvimos y al notar que ella seguía tomando mi muñeca, se soltó y dio unos pasos lejos—Me refiero a "lo de enamorarme de mi amiga de la infancia" ¿Si sabes que eres tu?

—Si pero… Solo era para defenderte…

—Y-ya veo, perdón por confundirme…—S-supongo que me exalté de más, tiene razón aquello solo fue para defenderme, nada más—¿Nos vamos?

—S-si—Y silencio algo incomodo. Así que solo me enfoqué en las cosas a mi alrededor, las casas eran elegantes, los niños jugaban en la calle (raro en estos días) y sobre todo, Miu estaba muy linda: Llevaba pantalones cortos de color azul, una bolsa de tirantes del mismo color, un suéter delgado de color negro y unas sandalias de color azul con detalles negros, su cabello (que llegaba a los hombros) no tenía ningún accesorio. ¡Deja de pensar en eso Joe! Demonios, aún debo de estar "influenciado" por las palabras de Rin, pero espero que se pase… Rápido.

Fuimos hasta la estación donde nos quedamos de ver con las chicas (o eso es lo que que había dicho Miu), el silencio incomodo era ¿horrible?, no se como expresarlo ciertamente, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría sería capaz de traer conmigo _al demonio rojo_ para que me ayudara… No mejor no, se hubiera burlado de mi y tal vez hasta se hubiera unido a Rin; a lo lejos podía ver como una extraña figura se asomaba tras de un árbol de manera sospechosa. Esa Tsuyoshi no ha dejado de seguirnos desde ayer, después de clases ¿Qué tendrá entre manos? No, definitivamente lo se, me esta vigilando.

—¡Por aquí tortolitos!—Gritó Yui a lo lejos mientras se acercaba; ella llevaba una falda de color negro, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, unas sandalias de color blanco y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo con ayuda de un moño rojo—Perdón por hacerlos esperar, es qué Kaori no pudo resistirse y tuvimos que detenernos para comprar revistas de moda.

—¿Revistas de moda?—Dijimos Miu y yo al mismo tiempo—No sabía que a Ren-senpai le gustaba la moda.

—Que coordinados…—Yui sonreía pícaramente, a lo que nos poníamos rojos—. Pero si, a mi Kaori le gusta mucho la moda y el diseño. Ella aspira a ser como Kotori Minami, la gran diseñadora de modas.

—¡La tía Kotori!/¡Kotochin!

—Esa misma…—De la nada aparecía Ren a mi lado izquierdo, mientras llevaba en sus brazos muchas revistas de moda; ella bestia con unos jeans, una blusa a rayas de color negro, su cabellos seguía cubriendo uno de sus ojos además de usar una linda boina—, Kotori-sama es la mayor influencia que tengo desde que soy una niña, por eso quiero ser como ella.

—Y-ya veo… Que lindo—Le dije intentando no parecer asustado por su repentina aparición

—Buenos días Joe-sama, Miu-sama—Saludó ¿No eso tenía que ser primero?

—Bueno chicos ¿A donde vamos primero?

— Como le dije a Joe-san—Mui mostró el Panfleto—Mi madre pronto llegara de Corea y estoy buscando un lugar donde organizar su fiesta de bienvenida—Ella les sonrió a las chicas—Así que quiero que me ayuden a ver que tal esta este sitió o buscar otro más adecuado.

—Okey Miu, cuenta con nosotras…

—Siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarla Mui-sama—Y todos emprendimos camino hacia aquel puesto de ramen. Tusyoshi se movía al mismo tiempo que nosotros, en un tropezado intento de parecer un ciudadano cualquiera, aún que eso de esconderse tras cada poste arbusto o cartel, no era muy buena técnica para pasar desapercibida; creo que quiere que me descuide un segundo para poder darme una reprimenda y marcarme, como si no lo estuviera ya… Aun así no pienso dejarla salirse con la suya, mira que preguntarme si era virgen, eso ya fue bastante humillante de por si.

—¿Estás bien Nishikino-kun?—Me dijo Yui.

—S-si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Estas muy rojo… Casi como tu cabello.

—Es solo el calor… Tranquila.

—Bueno—Yui se encogió de hombros.

Y así comenzó una pequeña, pero bastante larga, odisea para buscar el sitió perfecto para organizar la fiesta para la tía Kayo-chin; pasamos al nuevo lugar que sugirió Miu, y aún que su decoración era acogedora, su comida no era tan buena como se esperaba pero aún así podría ser el lugar para la fiesta; luego fuimos a donde nos indicó Ren pero era muy colorido, casi parecía ser un restaurante para niños, incluso tenía una área de juegos, su comida era buena pero no sería un buen lugar, finalmente buscamos donde sugirió Yui y todo en el lugar estaba excelente el fallo fue que… No estaría abierto por una semana pues, al parecer, el dueño estaría de vacaciones ¿Se puede tener tanta mala suerte? Creo que de ahora en adelante me conseguiré un amuleto para estos casos.

Ya era tarde y nos quedábamos sin opciones, así que fuimos a una puesto de comida rápida para planear que haríamos.

—Ninguno de los lugares termina de convencernos—Dijo Yui jugando con la pajilla de su soda.

—Y el único que parecía ser el indicado, estará cerrado—Agregó Ren.

—Además nos quedamos sin opciones…—Terminó Miu, para luego verme otra vez—¿Enserió no conoces ningún lugar Joe-san?

—Aparte de este… No—Otra vez parecía un gato triste—¿Y por qué no la traes aquí? Es un buen lugar—Creo que mi sugerencia no fue muy bien recibida, mejor me hubiera quedado callado.

—Tendré que buscar mañana… Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo…

—No te preocupes Miu, fue divertido… Además nosotras te ayudaremos buscando por internet.

—Gracias chicas—Miu suspiraba rendida. No me gustaba verla así me hacia sentir mal, y más ahora que resulte ser poco útil.

—Si Naomi estuviera aquí sería genial.

—¿Naomi?—Dije.

—Bueno, Tsuyoshi.—Yui recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa— Su familia tiene un buen restaurant, algo caro pero muy bueno, aún que para poder reservarlo, hay que hacerlo con dos semanas de anticipación o podemos buscar ayuda con ella para hacernos un hueco durante la semana…

—Oh…—Me giré para ver la mesa que estaba tras nosotros, donde estaba Tsuyoshi con una gruesa gabardina y una gorra; todas se extrañaron, mientras que la mencionada se tensaba—Así que senpai, ya que comprobaste que soy un niño bueno, que no tocaría a ninguna de estas chicas, ¿Podrías hacernos una reservación?

—¿Con quien hablas Joe-san?

—¿No es obvio?—Salté a la otra mesa y descubrí a Tsuyoshi—, Con ella, por supuesto

—¡Naomi/Tsuyoshi-senpai!

—H-hola chicas.

Las calles eran algo solitarios pues, ya era algo tarde y la verdad es que nos tardamos mucho tiempo intentando convencer a Tsuyoshi pero al final lo logramos (bueno Yui hizo casi todo el trabajo), pero fue bastante buena, incluso descubrimos que toda le semana siguiente había un puesto libre para cualquier reservación para algún conocido de la familia, así que no importaba que Kayo-chin, no llegara el día que había dicho mientras fuese durante la semana, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

Ahora mismo llevó a Miu a su hogar, ella esta bostezando mucho, bueno, si duerme durante la mayor parte del día, supongo que eso se agudiza cuando cae la noche. Nuestros pasos resuenan por todo el camino, ella había insistido en que la dejara solo en la estación pero yo me negué, no pensaba dejarla a esta hora.

—Gracias por traerme Joe-san.

—No hay problema—Llevaba las manos sobre la nuca—, Apuesto que si te dejaba sola, Rin intentaría cazarme, más de lo que quiere hacer en este momento.

—Supongo, pero mi padre es un poco exagerada… Mira que pensar que… T-tendríamos una cita.

—Si…—Ambos nos pusimos rojos y desviamos la mirada, es incomodó tratar el tema, aún cuando lo intentas hacer de la manera más casual que se pueda—P-pero no importa, además, solo somos amigos ¿no?

—S-si tienes razón, solo amigos…—Ambos llegamos a casa de Miu, yo solo me detuve en el pórtico, pues ya no estaba dispuesto a recibir a Rin en su forma de _papá celoso,_ Miu se despidió inclinándose mientras que yo solo levantaba la mano.

—Una vez más, gracias Joe-san.

Le acaricie la cabeza pero ella hizo algo que me sorprendió, me dio un fugaz abrazo antes de correr hasta la puesta de su hogar, no sin antes decir "nos vemos en la escuela"; escuchaba claramente a los grillos y los sollozos exagerados de Rin (No cabe duda que vio aquella escena), trastabille al dar un paso lejos de la residencia Hoshizora, no salí como sentirme con seguridad, era una extraña mezcla de felicidad y algo de vergüenza, que es bastante agradable.

—¡Bienvenido J-kun!—Salió Honoka de la cocina, el aire estaba lleno del dulce aroma de su comida, vaya que su olor es genial—¿Estas bien?

—Si, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tienes una sonrisa que me preocupa mucho, además tu cara esta algo roja—Ella choco su frente con la mía—Pero no tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien, mamá—Le sonreí, ella se alejo con una cara bastante preocupada.

—¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!

—¡Aquí!—Levante la mano como ella lo haría.

—¡Maki!

Los pasos apresurados de Maki se escucharon mientras bajaba las escaleras, llegó a la entrada a una velocidad bastante considerable, con los ojos irritados y una cara de pocos amigos, tal vez estaba tomando una siesta, pero cuando se trata de su dulce esposa, Maki puede salir corriendo desde el hospital hasta llegar a donde este Honoka.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo le pasó a Joe—Honoka se cubría tras Maki mientras me señalaba, mi madre pelirroja enarcó una ceja al colocar sus ojos sobre mi, pero esta bien, es natural que una madre se preocupe por mi—, creo que esta enfermo, nunca es tan sonriente, nos llama mamá o se comporta de una manera tan animada.

—Ya veo…—La doctora Nishikino hizo una rápida revisión a mis pupilas, signos vitales y demás cosas, incluso había sacado el estetoscopio. Puso una cara sería mientras veía a Honoka— Cariño, ya se lo que le pasa a nuestro Joe…

—No me digas que…

—Si… Comenzó a ser mas cercano a una chica—Claramente pude escuchar un violín sonaba tras de mi. ¿Alguien dejo encendido el reproductor? Creí que lo había quitado antes de irme.

—No puede ser… No creerás que…

—No, es demasiado pronto para la trama—Maki sobo su cuello—Pero no hay que preocuparnos Honoka, no es como que él se vaya a casar o algo por el estilo, es solo que ahora convive con más chicas y es natural que empiece a tener gusto por ellas.

—P-pero mi pequeño J-kun no pude interesarse en una chica aún, es muy joven… Y aún ama a mamá mas que a nadie.

—No recuerdas que estuvo "saliendo" con la hija de Umi y Eli

—Pero eso solo era un juego…

—Pues, no lo parecía… De todos modos, aún es joven y no creo que sea tan tonto como para fijarse en una mala mujer… Pero si es así…—Maki empezó a sudar frío mientras su mirada se oscurecía, Honoka al entender puso la misma cara. No era un misterio para nadie saber que es lo que estaban pensando: Más de doscientos escenarios donde una mujer me engatusa, para luego casarse conmigo y heredar la fortuna de los Nishikino, luego engañarme… Básicamente uno de esos dramas que tanto disfrutan durante las noches.

—Tranquilas—Le dije abrazando a ambas por el hombro—No soy tan tonto, pero no se apresuren a sacar deducciones, solo estoy feliz por qué pude ayudar a Miu. Solo eso.

Ambas suspiraron con mucho alivio—Al menos es Miu…

—¿Uhm?

—Nada Joe, ahora vamos alístate que es hora de la cena.

—No tengo hambre, comí con Miu y las chicas… Mejor me iré a estudiar un rato—Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, de verdad estaba lleno. Solo por curiosidad me gire a ver como Honoka mordía su delantal y a Maki se le oscureció la mirada.

—¿No tiene hambre?

—Cuando me enamoré de Maki, también deje de comer pan…

 _Amo a mis madres pero… A veces creo que ellas son las niñas, más cuando se toca el tema de las chicas aún que, si tuviera que fijarme en alguien (Y no pienso hacerlo en mucho) definitivamente esa sería Miu._

 ** _Y contestemos comentarios:_**

 ** _377owo:_** Gracias por pasar por mi historia, y no te preocupes esto no será un harem, aun que lo parezca.

 _ **Tetsuga, Hoshizora6680 y PileMino:**_ Igualmente les agradesco a ustedes por darle una oportunidad al fic, como ya dije no será harem, y pronto conocerán a los demás "desendientes" de μ's, pero todo a su tiempo.

 _ **Sin mas me despido, y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Bye!**_


	3. A Friend With The Devil

**_A todos los usuarios que han leído este capitulo, les debo una disculpa, realmente no se que fue lo que pasó pero espero que ahora si puedan leer con calma. Si vuelve a ver un problema espero que me digan para poner manos a la obra. Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta otra ocasión._**

Love Song: Cap 1.

Hoy tocaba clase de deportes… Nunca he sido muy buena con eso, por lo que prefiero quedarme sentada observando. Mi padre me dice que debo practicar alguno para mantenerme saludable, pero de verdad era muy mala para ellos, en cambio Joe…

—¡Nishikino!—Gritaba una chica para hacerle un pasé a Joe, que estaba frente a la linea de tres puntos, pues cuando recibía el balón solo daba un paso hacía atrás para poder anotar tres puntos o a veces dos, el marcador en ese momento era de 83-23, sesenta puntos de diferencia, de los cuales treinta eran propiedad de Joe; no mentía cuando dijo que practicaba basquet, de verdad es increíble. A veces me gustaría ser como él… ¡Qué cosas digo! Creo que me estoy pasando un poco con lo que pienso. Una vez que Joe anotó, y el equipo contrarió saco, una de las chicas se la paso a Aimi Tomoshida, la chica que conocimos el primer día precisamente en el gimnasio, ella pudo burlar a la defensa del equipo de Joe-san y anotar.

—Otra canasta de Aimi-chan—Dijo una chica con asombro que estaba sentada a mi lado—Ella es la única en hacerle competencia a Nishikino-kun.

—Tienes razón, solo una chica del club de basquet podría hacerlo—Ambas suspiraron—Pero aún así no se le compara a nuestro amado Nishikino-kun—Era la cuarta o tal vez quinta vez que esas dos hacían lo mismo, resulta irónico que un chico que busca el anonimato, tenga tantas fans.

—¡Miu!—Vi como el balón se acercaba peligrosamente hacía mi, así que solo me cubrí esperando lo peor pero, dicho momento jamás llegó solo un ruido seco, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Joe, que había desviado el balón—Estuvo cerca… ¿Estás bien?

—S-si, gracias.

—¡Hay que tener más cuidado chicas!—Joe lanzó el balón a una de sus compañeras—Ahora sigamos…

Y siempre es lo mismo cuando entro a un gimnasio, hay algo que intenta lastimarme, por eso no me gustan los deportes, pero si quiero alejarme de la oficina de papá, tengo que soportar.

—Que envidia ser Hoshizora-san.

—Si… Siempre esta con Nishikino-kun, es tan afortunada.

¿Por qué la gente siempre murmura ese tipo de cosas cuando me ve con Joe? Ellas podrían acercarse si eso quisieran pero no se que les pasa, siempre estamos dispuestos a tener más amigos, aún que me siento más cómoda con las senpais, no me molestaría tener una amiga del mismo curso. El silbato resuena por todo el gimnasio, dando la indicación de que el partido a acabado, Joe esta algo cansado y es qué Aimi-san estuvo presionando los últimos minutos, él se va, supongo que a refrescarse, mientras que Aimi-san se sienta junto a mi.

—¡Ah!—Ella se seca con una toalla antes de voltearme a ver—Tú novio es bastante hábil Hoshizora-chan, no pude bloquear ninguno de sus triples.

—Perdona Tomoshida-san, pero Joe-san no es mi novio—No podía evitar sonreír con nerviosismo—, solo es mi amigo.

—¿Ah si?—Ella se puso pensativa—Pero si se ven muy cercanos, incluso se llaman por sus nombres, por eso todo el mundo piensa que son pareja, además siempre se van y vuelven juntos cuando es el almuerzo.

—No es como que no seamos cercanos, nuestras madres son amigas y por eso nos conocemos, además no estamos solos durante el almuerzo, siempre estamos con las senpais del club idol —Creo que Aimi es con la única con la que no me siento totalmente nerviosa, y es que de alguna manera siempre despide un aura muy amigable e inocente de toda ella; no solo se había vuelto en la delegada de la clase, sino que era una de las chicas con más popularidad en toda la escuela, solo siendo superada por Joe o la capitana del equipo de basquetbol. El titulo lo tenía bien merecido, para ser una chica de primero, lucia como alguien mayor, no solo fisicamente sino que también en sus actitudes, ella me agrada mucho espero que algún día podamos ser amigas.

—Vaya… No sabía que a Nishikino le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Para nada, es solo que, según el "se siente menos observado estando ahí"

—Pues deberían dejar de ir a ese lugar, si lo que busca es privacidad.

—Ya sé, el club idol es muy popular y en poco tiempo estará lleno de nuevos miembros—Me emociona mucho cuando alguien también aprecia a las idol—Por eso le he dicho a Joe-san que debe comenzar a buscar un nuevo lugar para estar solo…

—No me refiero a eso Hoshizora-chan—La mirada de Aimi se oscurecía—, tienes razón en que el club de idols llamará la atención dentro de poco, pero no de la manera en la que uno piensa.

—¿A que te refieres Tomoshida-san?

—Ha nada importante, pero por favor Hoshizora-chan, no vayas hoy al club de investigación idol—Por un momento logré ver que su mirada tenía el arrepentimiento totalmente escrito en ella—S-sabes, creo que no me di a entender, me refiero a que no debes estar en un club sino eres un miembro oficial, puede traerte problemas.

—No sabía eso, gracias por el consejo…—La hora ya había terminado y las chicas teníamos que apresurarnos para darle su espacio a Joe-san. No entiendo por qué es tan tímido, ellas estarían encantadas de poder verlo mas tiempo. Sigo sin entender por qué tiene que esperarnos para ducharse. ¿Qué no puede entrar con nosotras?

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y como siempre Joe me había despertado, la clase de álgebra siempre me aburre mucho por eso me quedo dormida… Creo que todas las clases me aburren, desde que tengo uso de razón a sido así, incluso cuando estaba en Corea, sobre todo cuando estaba en Corea; mi madre siempre tenía que excusarme para que no me dieran castigos tan severos, fue por eso que estudie la secundaria en casa con un tutor y fue la mejor "escuela" que pude tener, era más agradable que estar sola todo el tiempo. Pero ahora es más divertido ahora que esta Joe; estábamos a las afueras del edificio donde estaba nuestro salón, las chicas estaban por todas partes, hablando de cualquier cosa o susurrando cuando Joe-san y yo pasamos frente a ellas. Antes de entrar al edifico donde estaba el club, me quede mirando a las canchas de basquet, ahí había un grupo de chicas pero no estaban jugando, en ese pequeño grupo estaba Aimi-san pero ella y otra chica parecían estar discutiendo con las demás, quería saber si ella estaba metida en algún problema pero mejor no meterme en asuntos ajenos (como dice Joe), puede que más que ayudar, sea un estorbo, seguí mi camino hasta el club. Él se había adelantado.

—Oye Miu…—Me dijo cuando llegué, usaba un tono de duda que lo hacía sonar un poco gracioso.

—¿Sucede algo Joe-san?

—Si, mira—A unos pasos de la entrada del club idol. Estaban todas las chicas intentando abrir la puerta, se veía que ya estaban desesperadas, por que aun que intentaran empujar la puerta con todas su fuerzas, sus esfuerzos eran nulos, así que para ayudarlas Joe y yo apresuramos el paso.

—¿Qué sucede chicas?—Dijo Joe.

—Nada es solo que…

—La puerta parece estar sellada Joe-sama—Dijo Ren, interrumpiendo a Yui—Y ya intentamos todo pero no podemos abrirla.

—Creo que necesitamos buscar al conserje o algo por el estilo…

—No hace falta—Joe comenzaba a empujar la puerta para poder abrirla—Mui ayúdame, y chicas ayúdenla a ella, si ponemos todo nuestro peso podremos abrirla—Nadie dijo nada, así que lo me puse a hacer lo que me dijo, luego siguió Yui, luego Ren y por último Sora, todos hacíamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo pero parecía que la puerta nunca se abriría—Vamos chicas… Solo un poco más y… ¡Ah!—De golpe la puerta se abrió y todas caímos sobre Joe.

—Duele…—Dije al ponerme de pie—¿Estas bien Joe-san?

—Si, nada que un poco de pan no pueda arreglar…—Su mirada cambio drásticamente a una de incredulidad—¿Pero que mier…?

—¿Qué pasa Joe-san…?—Basurero, eso parecía el club, un basurero. La mesa y sillas estaban volteadas, los dvd's estaban en el suelo (algunos parecían estar rotos) mientras que los posters estaban arrancados o habían sido pintados con pintura en aerosol. Lo mas desagradable de todo es que en los posters de A-rise y μ's estaba escrito: "Con amor del C.B a las zorras de falda corta", me tape la boca con solo leer aquella frase—El club…

—¡Carajo!—Gritó Sora—Fueron ellas de nuevo.

—¿Ellas?—Pregunté.

—Calmate Mitsuki…

—¡Pero Yui, no les hemos echo nada! ¡No tenían por qué hacernos esto!

—Lo sabemos Mitsuki, pero no podemos hacer nada…

—Ese es el punto Kaori. Por no hacer nada ellas se salieron con la suya, y si dejamos las cosas así no podremos detenerlas depués…—Sora caminó hasta la entrada con paso firme, empujando a Joe en el proceso—¡Voy a hacer que paguen!

—¡Espera Mitsuki!—Yui logro tomar la muñeca de Sora—Si vas ahora ellas podrían lastimarte, y ya fue suficiente con el club, así que cálmate.

—Pero Yui…—Ella abrazó a Sora, y las lagrimas comenzaron caer de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?—Habló Joe con autoridad—¿Quienes son "ellas"? ¿Y por que les hicieron esto?

—Les contaremos Joe-sama, pero le pido humildemente, que nos ayude a poner todo en orden—Ren me vio directamente a mi—Usted también, sino es mucha molestia, ayudemos Miu-sama.

—¡S-si!—Y me puse a revisar los dvd's, para bien o para mal, eran pocos los que estaban rotos, al menos en su mayoría todos estaban bien, pero eso no era suficiente para calamar los sumos, el silencio aumentaba la tensión, que casi se podía tocar con los dedos. Yui y Ren solo acomodaban las sillas mientras que Joe había ido a buscar una escoba para recoger los dvd's rotos, y Sora, intentando disimular su llanto, aún que fuese estricta conmigo, solo podía sentir un poco de pena por ella; aún que eso me demuestra que ama esto. Una vez que terminamos todos nos sentamos Joe y yo estábamos el uno al lado del otro, mientras que ellas se colocaron frente a nosotros. Ellas permanecían calladas mientras que Joe parece ansioso, muy ansioso.

—Ahora si podrían decirnos quien…

—Las chicas del club de basquetbol—Dijo Yui sin rodeos. Eso explica las siglas C.B que pusieron en los posters… ¡Esperen una segundo! Si se trata del club de basquet, eso quiere decir que Aimi Tomoshida es una de las responsables de esto, además esa debe de ser la razón por la cual ella me dijo que no estuviera en el club, pero… Debe de ser un error Tomoshida-san, si eso es, ella no sería capaz de cosas tan malas, ella es una chica muy buena con todos.

—¿El equipo de basquet?—Dijo Joe algo incrédulo.

—Si… Desde hace tiempo hemos tenido problemas con ellas, es especialmente con Hikari Mei…

—¿La capitana del club de basquet?—Dije incrédula, aun que no la conocía de frente todos decían que era una chica muy agradable.

—Si…—Yui bajó la mirada al igual que Ren, mientras que Sora decía algo que no alcance a entender del todo, seguramente otra maldición—. Cuándo Kaori y yo entramos a la escuela, nos llevábamos muy bien con ella, incluso parecía que seríamos grandes amigas—Yui dibujo un sonrisa que resultaba irónica para la situación tan tensa de esos momentos,

—Pero entonces, si parecían buenas amigas, ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?—Joe-san estaba más curioso de lo que yo estaba— Por lo que me dicen… Ella no tendía motivos para estas cosas…

—Y nunca le dimos ninguna, hasta donde sabemos—Continuó Ren, que a pesar de todo conservaba su tono tranquilo—. Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre nosotras cuando se enteró que Yui y yo entramos en este club de investigación idol, parecía que cada vez que nos veía, quisiera explotar… Las cosas de verdad se pusieron feas hace un año, cuando Mitsuki-chan entró y formamos _eclipse…_ Solo nosotras nos volvimos sus objetivos, y por eso sabotearon nuestro segundo live…

—Así que ellas son las personas que _creen que ser idol es algo estúpido y sin sentido_ —Dije sin medir mis palabras, pues las tres senpais se frustraron aun más. Creo mejor me hubiera quedado callada.

—Vaya…—Joe se calmaba soltando un suspiró—Lamento escuchar eso, quisiera ayudar más pero ya saben... Aún así Miu…—Me vio directamente a mi—¿Crees que tu padre podría hacer algo?

—S-sin ninguna duda… Ella pondrá manos a la obra cuando…

—No te gastes Miu-chan, ya lo intentamos y aún que tu _padre_ intentó ayudarnos… No tuvo la suficientes pruebas, ellas son muy buenas ocultando sus huellas—Yui sonreía con melancolía y luego sobaba sus sienes—, ahora mismo deben estar burlándose de nosotras como unas malditas hienas…

—Yui…—Me sentía impotente, no podía creer que en una escuela de la que mi madre y tías estaban enamoradas podía existir gente así, que solo busca hacerle daño a las demás sin pensar un poco en sus sentimientos. No se que corría por mis venas, era una sensación extraña, como si mi estomago se encogiera y comenzara a sentir mucho calor, no sé en que momento me puse de pie y fui hasta la puerta, tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaban ellas y…

—¿Qué planeas hacer Miu? ¿Suicidarte?—La voz de Joe sonaba tan sombría que aquella sensación se comenzó a diluir—, son matemáticas simples, una chica tan delgada y un poco patosa como tú, contra, por lo menos, cinco chicas que se la pasan entrenando casi todos días… Es una cosa bastante aterradora de solo pensarla—El se puso de pie y camino hasta mi, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para llevarme de regreso a mi lugar. Joe, discretamente y por un momento, apretó mi mano como señal de que mantuviera la calma—, se que todas están muy frustradas y que ahora están pensando en como despedazar a esas chicas… Pero te aseguro que eso no las llevará a nada.

—¿Entonces que podemos hacer Nishikino-san?—Sora aún usaba ese tono de frustración, aún que a Joe pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo—¿Aguantar?

—¿Por qué la gente siempre pone palabras en mi boca? Pero no, Sora-senpai—Joe subía los pies a la mesa mientras que la mismo tiempo se recostaba más en la silla—Afortunadamente tenemos a una de las titulares del equipo en nuestro grupo, creo que si podemos convencerla a ella para los clubs podrían arreglar sus problemas y dejarse de niñerías…

—Pensé que eras más de intimidar gente Nishikino-kun.

—¿Enserio…?

Ya era hora de salir y yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas mientras que Joe seguía sentado en su lugar, tarareando una de las canciones que alguna vez cantaron Maki Nishikino y mi padre, supongo que alguna vez disfruto de las canciones de μ's; al momento me di cuenta de como Aimi-san se despedía de unas amigas mientras acomodaba su mochila en el hombro, antes de que ella saliera por la puerta Joe habló (aún que no pensaba que fuera así de directo).

—¿Es divertido Tomoshida-san?—Ella se detuvo en seco y sin voltear respondió.

—¿Qué cosa Nishikino-kun?

—Ya sabes jugar basquetbol para un equipo bastante bueno, ser titular en menos de dos semanas y sobre todo…—Joe, de manera muy discreta avanzaba hasta donde Aimi—, destrozar las aulas de clubes que no les han echo nada…—Cuando Tomoshida se dio la vuela para encarar a Joe se lo topó de frente.

—No se a lo que te refieres Nishikino-kun…—Dijo Tomoshida con una sonrisa.

— Tú cara lo dice todo… Pero no me mal interpretes, no estamos aquí para pelear contigo o echarte en cara cosas _de las que saldrás librada_ —Joe me hizo una pequeña señal para que me acercara, y eso hice, con paso tímido— Se que no me creas a mi, nadie lo hace, así que dejaré a Miu el resto del trabajo. Estaré afuera si me necesitan—Más que un recordatorio, parecía ser una clase de advertencia para Aimi. Al cerrarse la puerta pude sentir como el silencio incomodo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

—T-Tomoshida-san se que esto puede ser confuso, y que Joe-san a veces no sabe expresarse pero…—Jugaba con mis manos para distraerme y no hacer que mi voz sonara quebrada—. Hoy en la tarde alguien destrozo el club idol, n-no te estoy culpando por eso, tal vez ni siquiera lo sabias y nosotros estamos exagerando las cosas… Pero creemos que el equipo de basquet tuvo algo que ver.

—La verdad… creo que se confunden Hoshizora-chan—Ella me volteó a ver con su sonrisa tan hiperactiva—. De verdad lamentó escuchar que le paso eso al club… Pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

—¿De verdad? Es que te vi en las canchas que daban cerca del edificio del club idol… Y parecías muy molesta, con el grupo que estaba ahí.

—Bueno… Es que las senpais y las nuevas integrantes dijimos que entrenaríamos un poco durante el almuerzo, pero ellas no aparecieron a tiempo y al verla tan tranquilas me molesto un poco.

—Oh vaya, creo que mal interprete las cosas…. Por un momento pensé que tu y ese pequeño grupo habían sido los que destrozaron el club, pedón—Pude ver como la cara de Tomoshida formaba una mueca extraña, pero que en menos de un segundo se disolvió. Espero que no estuviera ahogando una risa… Sería demasiado vergonzoso, más de lo que es ahora. De verdad me siento más que tonta al pensar que ella era en parte responsable, espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación.

—No te preocupes, suele pasar…—Me sonrió— De todas maneras, si necesitan ayuda para reparar algo no duden en pedirme ayuda, conozco a alguien que…

—N-no hace falta—Le dije moviendo mis manos frente a mi para que parara—, Las senpais se encargaran de arreglar las cosas—Ambas reímos un poco por mi actitud, cuando nos calmamos no pude evitar soltar lo que tenía en la cabeza—. Ahora me estoy un poco más tranquila al saber que no tuviste nada que ver… Siento a verte incomodado

—N-no te preocupes, creo que es mejor hacer estas cosas antes de que puedan crearse mal entendidos…

—¡Si!

—Si esto era todo Hoshizora-chan, creo que me voy…

—Tengo un último favor que pedirte—Intenté sonreírle a ella de una manera que no fuera tan forzada, para ocultar mi vergüenza—Crees que puedas hacer que Mei-senpai vaya al club idol, es que Hashimoto-senpai quiere discutir algunas cosas con ella—Creí ver por un momento com es que ella estrujaba levemente la correa de su mochila, me había dado la espalda y no se giro a verme.

—C-creo que puedo comentarle… Aun que no creo que quiera hablar—ella volvió a acomodar sus cosas en los hombros.

—Solo coméntaselo basta, sino acepta, Joe-san y yo intentaremos convencerla pero creo que sería mejor que una de sus compañeras se lo diga.

—Entonces se lo diré—Camino a prisa hasta la puerta y antes salir se dio la vuelta con otra sonrisa que no se sentía nada natural—Nos vemos mañana Hoshizora-chan, _bye bye._

 _—_ Nos vemos—Aun que con fallas y mucha vergüenza ¡Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé! Ahora solo queda esperar que Mei-senpai acepte.

El camino a casa fue igual que siempre, divertido gracias a las historias de Joe, creo que era imposible aburrirse cuando estas con él y aún con todo lo que había pasado, no era impedimento para divertirnos un poco. El viaje en metro fue tranquilo, y como siempre, estaba escuchando música en mi reproductor, para ser especifica la canción de _darling_ de Maki Nishikino, que por alguna razón dicha canción me gustaba mucho y jamás me aburría escuchándola. Al bajar del metro pude ver a una chica de cabello rojo, usaba el uniforme de la escuela, por un momento pensé que era Maki pero luego me percaté que eso era imposible, creo que aveces soy algo distraída, no mucho, según yo.

—¡Mui!—Escuche una voz que me era muy familiar, al mirar con más cuidado hacia el frente pude ver a mi madre, ella llevaba un vestido azul, un suéter delgado de color blanco; sus labios tenían un ligero tono rojizo, sus ojos púrpuras y su cabello, que se había dejado crecer bastante, la hacía lucir como una modelo, incluso muchos hombres la veían discretamente. Solo pude sonreír y correr a abrazarla. Aún que solo fue semana y media de no verla, sentí como si hubieran pasado años. Amo a mis padres por igual, pero a _papá_ casi no la veía por su trabajo en Otonoki, ya que tenía que estar siempre en Japón, por eso soy un poco más apegada a mi madre.

—Mamá… ¿Cuándo es que…?

—Hace como cuatro horas, y como Rin no a llegado pensé en venir por ti para luego darle una sorpresa—No dije nada y solo sonreí como ella lo hizo conmigo. Ambas caminamos hasta casa, no había mucho que contar salvo que Yumiko (mi hermana menor) había estado más tranquila desde que me fui, cosa que no me sorprende en lo absoluto, esa niña me odia después de todo; también me contó que no se moverá en los próximos tres años por lo que no tengo de que preocuparme y puedo disfrutar de la preparatoria. Menos mal, ahora si podré unirme a _eclipse_ y no me separaré de Joe… ¡Otra vez con eso!

—Supongo que ya te reencontraste con Joe-kun ¿Verdad?—Me dijo ella, parecía como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Si… Pero creo que en gran parte se le debo a papá, ella nos hizo reencontrarnos desde el primer día. Y no nos hemos separado desde entonces.

—Creí que Rin era bastante celosa…

—Lo és…

Ambas comenzamos a reír, nuestras risas retumbaban por la calle; siempre he creído que mi madre tiene una voz hermosa, no solo para cantar sino que para todo, a diferencia de papá: pues la de ella tiene un tono más enérgico que te impulsa a hacer cosas sin pensarlo mucho, mi madre en cambio, siempre a tenido una voz que me tranquiliza mucho, recuerdo que cuando era niña y algo malo me pasaba me gustaba recostarme en el regazo de mi madre para poder escucharla cantar con ese tono tan suave como el algodón, tan dulce como una terrón de azúcar y tan fresco como el aire de primavera. Tal vez sea por eso que papá se enamoró de ella, supuestamente fue cuando μ's se separó, y Maki junto con Honoka formalizaron su relación, tomando como inspiración a sus amigas papá se confesó a mamá… O así es como me lo contaban.

Ya estábamos en el pórtico pero antes de cruzarlo la puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a mi papá con una expresión que, a simple vista, se podría decir que era la de un gato emocionado por ver a su dueño.

—¡Kayo-chin! ¡Nya!—Ella corrió hasta donde mi madre, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

—Hola Rin…

En resumidas cuentas los cuatro fuimos a celebrar a donde habíamos echo la reservación (bueno aún que realmente quien la hizo fue Joe-san); mamá y papá se pusieron a beber, hasta estar algo borrachas, yo estuve "cuidando" a mi hermana… Una noche casi perfecta.

Al llegar a casa entré a _Line_ para revisar mis mensajes, y como siempre no había ninguno solo uno de Yukiko que me pedía vernos en un pequeño viaje que haría a Japón cosa a la que dije "si" sin pensarlo mucho. Antes de que pudiera dejar mi teléfono a un lado recibí un mensaje de Joe-san.

 ** _Joe_S_** ** _: ¿Qué tal te fue en el restaurante de la familia de Tsuyoshi?_**

 ** _Joe_S_** ** _: Si te preguntas como me enteré, dale las gracias a Maki._**

Solo pude soltar una pequeña risita, y me puse a responderle.

 ** _MiuRain: Fue algo cansando, gracias a mi hermana :'( pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo genial :3_**

 ** _Joe_S_** ** _: Me alegra. Aun que, para la próxima, creo que te daré unas lecciones para poder tratar con niños pequeños, así podrás disfrutar más de las reuniones._**

 ** _MiuRain: Estoy en sus manos Joe-sensei._**

Yo misma me reí de lo que había escrito, el envió un sticker con la figura de un gato con una cinta en la cabeza, como si se tratara de un aprendiz de artes marciales.

 ** _Joe_S: Bueno solo quería saber eso… Pero antes de irme, ¿Estas segura de que Tomoshida-san no es parte de esto? Me pareció algo sospechosa cuando le dije lo del club._**

 ** _MiuRain: ¡Estoy segura :3! Aimi-san en muy buena persona._**

 ** _MiuRain: De todas maneras esperó que todo esto termine pronto. Si todo sale bien, esto acabará mañana y podremos estar tranquilos._**

 ** _Joe_S: Esperó que tengas razón, en fin me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._**

 ** _MiuRain: Buenas noches Joe-san._**

 _Clic, clac, clic, clac._ Así sonaba el reloj de edición especial de A-rise que Yui-senpai había comprado e instalado ese mismo día. Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora solo esperábamos, el ambiente no era tenso pero si cargado, comenzaba a preocuparme por lo que dirían las chicas.

—Osea que… Lograron convencer a las chicas del club de basquet de hablar con nosotras…

—Tanto como convencer no… Miu habló con nuestra compañera Tomoshida y parece que intentará persuadir a su capitana de venir a hablar, pero si las cosas se salen de control, nosotros grabaremos la agresión hacia ustedes y se la haremos llegar a la directora Hoshizora—Joe y yo mostramos nuestros celulares.

—¡Eso no ayuda en nada!—Gritó Sora.

—Aún que me duela admitirlo… Mitsuki tiene razón…

—Oigan se que no es el mejor plan, pero es lo único que se me ocurre sin recurrir a la violencia…—Ellas emanaban una aura de despreció hacia Joe—Vamos chicas hay que esperar y confiar en que Tomoshida hará su parte…—Algo de gran peso y tamaño voló por los aires para chocar contra una de las ventanas del aula, Joe logró interponerse entre los vidrios y yo.

—¡Joe-san!—Vi sus brazos, que tenían pequeñas cortadas superficiales.

—Tranquila Miu, esto lo puedo arreglar en la enfermería—El me vio directamente con eso ojos azules tan intensos— ¿Estás bien?

—S-si.

—¡Mitsuki!—Gritaron las senpais, al girarme hacía su dirección, vi como a Sora tapaba su mejilla con la mano izquierda, de todas maneras se podía ver el hilo de sangre correr entre sus dedos, mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar, aun así algunas lagrimas se le habían escapado, sin pensarlo mucho me puse a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios—¡Abajo del segundo estante, Miu!

Joe tomó la cosa que nos habían lanzado, un ladrillo.

—Tranquila Mitsuki ya…—Joe salió golpeando la puerta y una vez que estuvo afuera corrió echo un rayo aún cuando una de las profesoras le había dicho que se detuviera—¿Pero que…?—Vi un trozo de papel en el suelo que decía: _Esta es mi respuestas, esperó que no me vuelvan a decir que hacer… Y deberían buscar a su chaperón, debe estar esperándolos en el techo… Mejor dense prisa._

 _—_ No…—Les deje a las chicas las cosas y fui directamente al techo. No sé como llegué tan rápido siendo tan lenta, pero cuando abrí al puerta solo se vía a Joe de espaldas mientras decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender al principio, hasta que distinguí de lo que hablaba, intentaba calmar a alguien.

—Vamos, tranquila Tomoshida-san, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…—Joe cargó a Aimi en su espalda, y cuando pasó frente a mi el mundo se detuvo. Aimi estaba lastimada de la cara, no era difícil deducir que había sido golpeada… Se que no la conozco de mucho pero, ella no se merecía eso—¡Miu apresurase!

—S-si…

 _Creí que Otonoki no sería así…_

 _Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Joe-san, que solo dejó a Tomoshida en la cama; la enfermera se acercó a nosotros, pero antes de hablar vio directamente a Aimi, y no perdió el tiempo._

—¿Qué le paso a esta niña?—Nos dijo, la enfermera no parecía tan mayor tal vez de unos veinticinco años, pero parecía que tenia mucha experiencia, no tuve el valor para decirle que fue lo que paso, era como si tuviese un miedo involuntario por qué me pasara lo mismo que a Tomoshida.

—No lo sabemos, nosotros subimos al techo y la encontramos así…—Joe habló primero.

La enfermera no dijo nada solo bufó y busco algo en la estantería; supongo que algún medicamento o ungüento para quitar la hinchazón, pues la mejilla derecha de Aimi comenzaba a parecerse más a una pequeña pelota de tenis, además tenía algunos raspones y cortadas por toda la cara, su ojo estaba hinchado, además de que escurría un hilo de sangre por su nariz. Ambos nos quedamos ahí con la excusa de las pequeñas cortadas que tenía Joe en los brazos, pero la verdad es que nos sentíamos en parte responsables de lo que le había pasado. Nos quedamos ahí aun cuando la campana sonó.

—Se más cuidadosa Miu…—Me dijo cuando colocaba la última bandita adhesiva en su brazo. Para ser un chico de apariencia tan "ruda", tenía poca tolerancia al dolor, siempre que desinfectaba uno de los cortes, el se quejaba a veces de una manera algo exagerada.

—Tú deberías quejarte menos—Le dije ahogando una risa, mientras solo bufaba por lo bajo.

—Eso me pasa por cuidarte…

—Gracias…—Y ahí esta, el mismo silencio incómodo de cuando salimos a buscar un restaurant. Esto me fastidia un poco, por qué rompe el ambiente que Joe-san siempre crea, prefiero cuando nos la pasamos hablando a este tipo de situaciones, que de alguna manera siempre se terminan dando…

—Miu, yo…

—¿Podrían dejar de estar de meloso ustedes dos?—Dijo Aimi, que estaba apunto de ponerse de pie—Si no lo notaron, la enfermera dijo que cuidaran de mi en lo que ella buscaba a la directora.

—¡Tomoshida!—Dije y me fui hasta donde ella—¿Estas bien?

—He tenido mejores días.

—Supongo—Joe fue hasta donde ella mientras se jalaba su banquillo para sentarse al lado de la cama de Aimi, yo hice lo mismo pero usando el de la enfermera—, pero debe ser muy malo si tu propio equipo te hace ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Joe-san!

—P-perdón…

—No, tienes razón Nishikino-kun—Aimi solo bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa forzada—. Aún que la verdad, creo que me lo merezco un poco, pintar aquellos poster fue muy exagerado ¡Pero les prometo que…!

—Bueno ya tenemos a una culpable, aun que eso es lo de menos—Joe llevaba sus manos a la nuca y miraba a otro lado—Perdón por meterte en este embrollo, nosotros queríamos arreglar las cosas por las buenas—Creo que Joe-san luce algo lindo cuando esta sonrojado.… ¡Pero que cosas digo!

—No importa… Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, la capitana… Comenzaba a molestarme—Aimi estrujaba la manta que la cubría— Aunque Hikari es muy amable, no permite que nadie la cuestione—Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada para que continuara—Yo intenté convencerla de que fuera a pedir disculpas con el club de investigación idol por lo que les había echo—Las lagrimas y la voz quebrada de Aimi eran cada vez menos controladas. De verdad parecía estar sufriendo.

—¿Y por eso…?—Le dijo Joe, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Si, aun que digamos que es por muchas cosas que ella había echo hacía otras compañeras antes… Por eso creo que se hartó de mi y bueno…

—Aimi…—Me comenzaba a sentir mal por ella. Solo buscaba hacer el bien y terminó en este estado, creo que en parte me recuerda a algo que me pasó una vez cuando intenté defender a una amiga cuando era niña, ese día terminé tan mal que el resto del mes no volví a salir a jugar. Eso mismo le pasaba a Aimi en ese momento, ahora tiene mucha preocupación por lo que pensemos de ella o por como la tomemos en este momento. Así que solo tomé su mano

—Vaya… Esa si que es una verdadera capitana cliché de cualquier película occidental de deportes… Pero de una o de otra manera—Joe le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Aimi, ella lo miró mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Él no parecía molesto, más bien parecía un padre viendo a su pequeña hija—Creo que debiste pedirnos ayuda a alguno de nosotros ayer o por lo menos hablarnos de esto…—Joe-san volvía a hacer esa acción tan peculiar de rascarse la nuca y mirar a otro lado, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de levemente—Nosotros te hubiésemos ayudado.

— Nishikino-san…

—¡ _Amy_!—Una voz con un ligero tono seductor se escuchaba desde la puerta; abrí mis ojos como platos al ver a la chica de cabello rojo del metro, ahora de cerca podía ver su rostro, parecía que si lo tocabas tendría la misma textura que la seda, sus labios era una fina linea de color rojo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con preocupación cuando se topó con Aimi, sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta donde ella para tomarla de las manos, acción que el cuerpo de Aimi respondió poniéndose tensa y dilatando sus pupilas: Miedo, tenía miedo

—¿Estas bien? Cuando me enteré de esto yo…

—Así que usted es Mei-senpai ¿Eh?—Los ojos de Joe-san _dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados,_ no en sentido literal, sino que ahora parecían tener el mismo brillo de dos cuchillos bien afilados—. Un gusto conocer a la capitana del _equipo de basquet_.

—Oh perdón, no los vi _—_ Ella hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada— Mi nombre es Hikari Mei, y efectivamente, soy la capitana del equipo de basquetbol.

—Joe, Joe Nishikino.

—Yo soy Miu Ho-Hoshizora.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. No saben cuanto les agradesco que hayan encontrado a _Amy…_

 _—_ No hay nadie cerca—Se adelantó Joe—Puedes dejar de fingir.

—¿A que te refieres? Yo…

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!—Joe subía la voz—No tienes que pretender que no sabes nada, ella ya nos dijo por que le hiciste esto, y si piensas que viniendo aquí con tu cara de niña inocente nos vas a distraer. Estas muy equivocada.

No se como expresar con claridad la expresión de Mei-senpai, de ser la cara de una damisela preocupada, paso a ser la mirada "afilada", sus ojos verdes tenían la misma intención asesina que los de Joe; en sus labios se pintó una sonrisa bastante altanera.

—Gracias Nishikino-kun, me estaba comenzando a dar asco yo misma—Ahora su voz sonaba mas profunda—Veo que recibieron mi mensaje…

—Fuerte y claro—Joe enseño sus cortes—Aun que hubiera preferido una visita conyugal, ya sabes, para regresarte el favor…

—¿Amenazando a una mujer? Eres bastante intrépido…

—Gracias. Mi fama me preside.

—Lo siento, pero no vine a perder el tiempo en charlas tontas…—Mei-senpai se masacraba el cuello—Solo vine a advertirles que se dejen de estupideces, por qué las cosas pueden ponerse más feas… Y a ti—Señalo a Aimi—Te veo en la practica de esta tarde…

Joe y yo nos enojamos mucho, aun con todo lo que le había echo, quería humillarla más… Eso era demasiado, ¿Qué tan cruel era esa chica?

Así como apareció se fue, no sin antes dejar a una muy asustada Aimi atrás, que temblaba como si tuviera mucho frío, cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo, Joe se me adelantó y la recorto en la cama. Me quedé sin palabras al ver las acciones de Joe, de verdad que ese lado suyo resultaba ser bastante lindo. Al final el se volvió a sentar para luego recostar su cabeza sobre la cama y hablar con una voz suave. _—Nosotros te cuidamos, ahora solo duerme Aimi…—_ Joe, además de Yui y yo, no usa el nombre de pila para nadie, supongo que es su manera de decir que ahora es parte de nuestro pequeño duo que se transformó en trio; ella me miró pidiéndome una explicación a lo que yo solo sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros, _a veces creo que él debería ser más directo con lo que quiere decir._


	4. First

_Love song!: Cap 2._

Perdimos una hora de clases mientras aclarábamos las cosas con mi padre, se que piensan que logramos acusar al equipo pero no fue así, pues Aimi (qué seguía asustada) dijo que se había caído mientras estaba en el tejado, su explicación fue poco convincente pero si ella no hablaba, no había forma de hacer algo en contra de ellas. Joe le recriminó pero, ella solo pudo decirle que era mejor que buscaran otro medio pues cabía la posibilidad de que fuese a buscarla otra vez, si es que ella se enteraba que Aimi había hablado, creo que eso fue lo que convenció de todo a Joe, no pienso que el quiera ver a Aimi _así_ de nuevo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, pero no nos separamos de ella, incluso la llevábamos al tejado (Lugar de reunión temporal de las chicas del club idol) a veces parecía aburrida por no poder seguir practicando basquet, y era algo chistoso verla bostezar tanto.

Por su parte _eclipse_ aprovechaba el tiempo para poder practicar sus bailes, Joe (a regaña dientes) se quedaba conmigo y Aimi a ver los ensayos, nosotros tres estábamos sentados a la sombra, recargados en una de las paredes de la entrada al tejado. Las senpais eran muy buenas, las voces de Yui y Ren-senpai eran geniales, pero la de Sora-senpai era preciosa y por eso mismo ella era quien ocupaba el centro; para mi era como el paraíso ver a un grupo como ellas frente a mi, y parecía que a nuestra nueva acompañante le pasaba lo mismo. y aún que su baile era bueno, les faltaba un poco de coordinación, a veces se escuchaba a cada una de las chicas decir _"¡Auch mi pie!",_ cosa que hacía que Joe ahogara una risa, solo para fastidiar a las chicas, que terminaban regañando (menos Ren).

—M-Miu-chan—Me llamó Aimi en voz baja y solo sonreí, hace poco fue Joe quien le dijo que prefería que lo llamara por su nombre, y como no quise ser grosera le pedí lo mismo, aún que creo que aún no se acostumbra—. No crees que tus senpais necesitan unas clases de baile…

—Supongo que si, pero al parecer nadie sabe sobre danza o algo parecido… Y la única persona que conozco que podría ayudarlas, esta lejos de aquí—Las senpais volvían a chocar y ahora Joe no aguantaba la risa, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sora, Joe no se quejó, parecía que disfrutar de molestar a las chicas.

—¿Acaso quieres otro?

—No, prefiero mis neuronas intactas.

Aimi y yo nos reímos al ver como Joe suplicaba mientras reprimía su risa, Sora solo suspiró y volvió a hablar con las chicas para corregir sus desperfectos. Joe solo se recostó aún mas en la pared y cerró los ojos, haciendo el amago de tomar una siesta; en realidad solo cerraba los ojos para tener un momento de paz o para evitar decir algo fuera de lugar. Ese era su método de defensa.

—Joe-kun me sorprende mucho—Me dijo Aimi—, no duda en decir lo que tiene el la cabeza.

—Así es él, aún que a veces me preocupa que vaya a meterse en un gran embrollo por eso…

—¿Segura que no son pareja?

—N-no para nada—¿Por qué la gente piensa eso? Joe-san es solo mi amigo y no lo veo como nada más, a veces la gente solo cree lo que quiere creer—, solo amigos de la infancia.

—Ya veo… De todos modos—Las chicas volvían a fallar, mientras que Aimi le robaba un par de panes a Joe-san de la mochila, para quedarse con uno y darme otro.—, las senpais solo necesitan mantener un ritmo, a veces parece que tienen tanta prisa que se adelantan.

—No sé nada de coreografías pero creo que tienes razón…—Solo seguí viendo a las chicas hasta que caí en cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo es que notaste ese defecto?

—¿Um?

—Si, sobre el ritmo.

—Bueno, de niña tomaba clases de ballet y de bajo, pero lo mío siempre fueron los deporte, aún que sigo practico con el bajo—Aimi bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Eso es bastante genial… Eres sorprendente Aimi-chan—Le dije mientras ponía una mirada bastante iluminada, y supongo que puse el mismo puchero que papá—Yo solo pude tomar clases de dibujo cuando estaba en Corea, pero nunca fui muy buena.

—No se puede ser buena en todo, pero creo que serías una linda modelo—Aimi me abrazaba por de la cintura y recargaba su mentón sobre uno de mis hombros—Tienes un lindo rostro, además _estas bien dotada._

 _—_ ¡Aimi-san no me…!

—¡Oh vamos Miu! No me digas que te estas reservando para Joe-san.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…

—Oigan ustedes dos—Nos llamó la atención Sora, ella llevaba ropa para hacer deporte, al igual que Ren y Yui—Dejen de hacer esas cosas aquí Tsuyoshi-san logró convencer a la presidenta del consejo de dejarnos estar aquí si no hacíamos este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno se podría interpretar así pero…—Yui se secaba el sudor con una toalla—A lo que Naomi se refería, era que teníamos que controlar a Nishikino-kun, ella quiere cerciorarse de que no se pase con ninguna.

—No lo haré…—Dijo Joe y luego se volvió a hacerse el dormido.

Todas nos reímos con ese comentario, creo que esa es otra cosa que me agrada de Joe, solo necesita un comentario para alegrar a las personas.

—En todo caso Aimi-san, tenemos un favor que pedirte—Yui juntaba sus manos frente a su cara mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos—Por favor ayúdanos con el ritmo; escuchamos cuando dijiste que practicabas ballet, así que por favor. No queremos ser una vergüenza en nuestro live.

—Pero tiene mucho que no…

—¡Anda!, te lo pagaremos con lo que nos pidas…

—Entonces…—Aimi se ponía una sonrisa bastante traviesa—Si aceptan jugar un tres contra tres estaré encantada de ayudarle.

—C-claro…

—¡Pero Yui!

—Si es por llegar al love live… Estoy dispuesta a todo…—Ren, aún con todo y su tono sombrío, parecía bastante animada.

Así que, con mucho gusto Aimi se puso a ayudar a las chicas, empezó a explicarles que necesitaban un ritmo y una estimación de cuando avanzarían para evitar choques o algún desperfecto; yo solo veía con mucha atención a Aimi mientras pasaba a mostrarles un ejemplo y finalmente decirles que procuraran llevar el mismo ritmo que ella mientras aplaudía; todas empezaron a intentarlo y poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar mejoría aún que seguían chocando. _uno, dos, tres, cuatro y vuelta a repetir_ ese eran el ritmo que les pedía Aimi, de verdad que parecía toda una directora, incluso se podía llegar a ver un porte bastante profesional cuando corregía algún error, aún que lo hacía de una manera bastante amigable. Yo seguía fascinada, de verdad que si perteneciera al club idol sería una gran directora para los ensayos. De pronto sentí un peso sobre mis muslos, y no era otro que Joe, que acomodaba su cabeza en mis piernas a manera de almohada.

—Que suave…

—¡Joe-san!

—Oye, si solo vamos a estar sentados, o acostados, creo que mejor nos hacemos compañía ¿No?—La sonrisa de Joe solo podía describirse como infantil y dulce: _Dulcemente infantil,_ por eso mismo no pude oponer resistencia.

—C-creo que tienes razón.

—… Para la próxima tu te puedes recostar en mi si quieres.

—¡Para nada!

Los seis caminábamos por la ruta que toma Joe-san para ir a casa, solo que nos desviaríamos a las canchas de basquet del parque de la última vez. Casi inmediatamente después de que las senpais terminaran su ensayo, Aimi se fue contra ellas para cobrar su _cuota,_ así que por eso vamos para haya, por eso desde que salimos Joe y ella están muy emocionados, casi van echando chispas.

—Tendré mi revancha Joe-kun.

—… Querrás decir otra humillación.

Ambos hacían poses muy exageradas, parecían una de esos de hombres musculosos que pasan por la televisión de vez en cuando, esos dos eran muy graciosos. Llegamos al parque en el que estuvimos el primer día, ahora estaba completamente desierto, ni siquiera estaban los niños de la última vez; Joe y Aimi corrieron despavoridos hasta las canchas, algo parecido a los niños en víspera de navidad.

—Esos dos…—Dijo Sora con una cara que denotaba que no quería jugar—Esperó que esto no ayude a tener condición física, o por lo menos una buena figura.

—No seas tan estricta Mitsuki, aun que seamos idols, tenemos que divertirnos de vez en cuando—Yui-senpai veía a Aimi—Esta no ha sido su semana.

Sora no dijo nada. Poco después el partido comenzó y pronto nos dimos cuenta que sería una verdadera competencia entre Joe y Aimi, ya que se bloqueaban tiros, se enfrentaban en uno contra uno. Pero las demás no nos quedábamos atrás, aún que solo intentamos divertirnos, debo decir que era buena lanzando el balón al aro, siempre entraban, aún cuando _mis tiros_ los hiciera porque me asustaba enfrentarme a cualquiera de las chicas o a Joe-san. Nos pasamos jugando una hora y media más o menos, como nadie llevaba el tiempo exacto, el juego terminó hasta que Joe anotó la última canasta dandole la victoria a su equipo (Sora y Ren). Si tienen curiosidad el marcador quedó _19-21._ Ahora todas, sin exención estábamos intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Uh!—Se quejaba Aimi.

—Y así se gana de nuevo.

Joe solo miraba con mucha intensidad a su nueva rival, para que luego empezaran reír, risa que poco a poco nos fue contagiando a todas.

—Bueno como ustedes perdieron, creo que deberían ir por jugos ¿No?

—Concuerdo con usted Joe-sama.

—Nishikino-kun tiene razón—Le siguieron Ren y Sora.

—Okey—Dijimos las tres.

—Espero que traigan para nosotras también—Todas escuchamos esa voz llegando del otro lado de la cancha, y vimos como Hikari Mei se aceraba, siendo acompañada por cuatro chicas que parecían una copia de la otra solo que con tonos de color variados—, Sería muy grosero de su parte no atender a las visitas.

Aimi se escondió tras de mi mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo, era claro que le tenía miedo a Mei, antes de que se acercara más Joe se puso enfrente, al igual que Sora.

—Pero es un precio justo por las cosas que han echo— Le dijo Sora; Hikari solo la paso de algo, ya que su verdadero objetivo era Aimi. que se hacía cada vez más pequeña tras de mi, antes de que pudiera acercarse más Joe-san la detuvo.

—No creo que Aimi quiera hablar con personas que la trataron como un saco de _boxeo_ —La capitana del equipo de basquet parecía seriamente molesta, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando vio el balón de basquet (qué hablamos robado del gimnasio, creo que olvide mencionar eso) sin previo aviso se lo quito a Joe-san para empezar a botarlo—, No quieres hacer esto…

—Creo que si niño bonito…—Ella sobre paso a Joe (que no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla) y así hizo con todas las demás, no sabíamos si estábamos en un partido o tal vez fue que ninguna se atrevía a enfrentarla por la velocidad a la que se movía. Ella llegó hasta el aro y anoto haciendo una ¿bandeja?, así es como las llama Joe-san, así que supongo que son eso—… Te parece si tenemos un "uno a uno", si me gano me dejas hablar con _Amy._

 _—_ Y si yo ganó te irás…

—Tenemos un trato así que…—Ella se adelantó antes de que Joe pudiera prepararse—¡Iniciemos!

Esa chica estaba loca, era como si creyese que nosotras debíamos guardarle respeto o algo por el estilo y aún que fue un alivio para nosotros no saber de ella, tarde o temprano tenía que aparecerse, pero no pensé que esta clase de situaciones llegarían tan temprano. Hikari estaba cerca del aro, a solo un segundo de anotar, pero Joe la detuvo bloqueando , golpeando el balón contra el tablero, sin duda él era un poco mas rápido, y eso que en altura eran casi iguales. Ahora le tocaba a Joe estar a la ofensiva, a diferencia de la capitana, fue justo dejando a Mei ponerse en posición defensiva, aun así él la sobre paso sin mayor inconveniente, dejandola bastante molesta. Joe se preparó para tirar debajo del aro, Mei saltó para detenerlo sus ojos se sorprendieron al enterarse que había caído en la finta de Joe-san, él solo dio un paso hacía atrás y tiró a canasta, anotando sin mayor inconveniente.

—Mierda…

—Supongo que gané, ahora ya puedes irte

—De ninguna manera, solo un tiro más, y el partido termina…

—Bien—Hikari intentó adelantarse otra vez pero Joe la detuvo robándole el balón. Intentó fintarla para conseguir una mejor posición de tiro, aun que Mei se lo impedía de alguna manera, pues la finta de Joe no había funcionado. Entonces Joe recurrió a una estrategia bastante intrépida. Lanzó al aró sin apuntar, Mei pensó que podría atrapar el balón cuando este chocaba contra el tablero, incluso pude sentir como Aimi se tensó creyendo que Joe perdería y ella tendría que estar a solas con Mei. Pero todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando vimos como Joe saltaba bastante alto y clavaba el balón.

—Se acabó Mei—Dijo cuando ambos tocaron el suelo—, deja a Aimi en paz.

—¡Y piensas que le haré caso a alguien de primero!—Tomó a Joe por el cuello de la camisa, él se soltó de una manera bastante agresiva, Mei quiso golpearlo pero él solo le detuvo el brazo, apretando levemente.

—Dije que te vayas…—Joe, aún que sonreía, su voz era una verdadera hoja afilada—Ahora ella ya no será un problema. Preocúpate por mi.

— ¡No me hagas reír!

—Je—Joe sonrió de una manera un tanto altanera—, Pues hazlo mientras puedas, que el club que pienso fundar, se encargará de meterte en un hoyo.

—¡¿Eh?!—Dijimos todas al mismo tiempo, y cuando digo todas, eso incluye hasta las compinches de Mei.

Mei pareció totalmente derrotada, así que solo se soltó de agarre de Joe y se fue caminando mientras que decía _"Ya veremos si tu club dura tanto",_ sus compinches y ella desaparecieron así como llegaron, todas estábamos muy sorprendidas de lo que había dicho Joe ¿Abrir un nuevo club?

—¿Dije algo malo?

—¡Si!—Le reclamó Yui—¿Cómo esta eso de abrir un nuevo club?

—Bueno…—Joe se rascaba la nuca mientras veía a otro lado

—Explicate…

—Esto…—Joe-san, ante la mirada grabe de Yui, suspiró—Nunca dije que era algo seguro, tal vez y eso nunca pase… Pero, ese plan se me ocurrió hace un par de días, mientras buscaba unas cosas por internet y pensaba en lo que me había dicho Aimi. Decidí irme a un nuevo club yo solo para que puedan hacer sus lives sin problemas.

—¿Joe-sama?—Ahora hablaba Ren.

—Sino lo notaron hace un momento, ahora yo soy el nuevo objetivo…—Joe recogía el balón que estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de nosotras—Ahora soy yo a quien va a querer hacer daño, y de esta manera las ignorará a ustedes, haciéndolas parecer que ellas se han desecho de un peligro menos.

—¿Peligro?

—Como les dije, hice un par de investigaciones ayer, y vi su primer live… Estuvieron a punto de alcanzar la misma cantidad de visitas que μ's cuando debutó—Por un momento juro a ver visto salir una luz de ellas tres, incluso un sonrojo…—Debe ser por eso que Mei las saboteo, cuando pensó que ustedes serían mas populares que ella, actuó con su propia mano.

—Eso tiene sentido, ¿Pero por qué atacarnos otra vez ahora? Cuando no hemos echo un movimiento.

—Eso lo puedo contestar yo Hashimoto-senpai—Aimi levanto la mano—, cuándo Hikari se enteró que dos de los hijos de las integrantes de μ's estaban en su club, y parecía que se unirían, decidió darles un escarmiento por si pensaban regresar a los lives.

—Eso resuelve una de las preguntas pero… ¿Qué pasara contigo ahora, Nishikino-kun?—Afirmó Sora-senpai, a lo que todas pusimos nuestras miradas sobre él, que solo ponía una cara algo pensativa para luego sonreímos.

—No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien—Nos pasó de largo mientras tomaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en su hombro derecho—Puedo soportar las cosas que vengan, solo no tengo que ser brusco y cuidarme las espaldas.

—Joe-san…

Ahora, como siempre, los dos caminamos hasta la estación de metro, puedo escuchar claramente a los automóviles y a la gente hablar, todo es como cualquier día para alumnos de preparatoria como nosotros entonces ¿Por que siento esta presión viniendo de mi pecho? Esta sensación no se a ido desde que Joe nos contó su "plan", que intentó afirmar que no era del todo seguro que lo llevaría acabo, pero sabía que si tenía un poco de los genes de Honoka-san, seguramente lo haría sin decirnos nada. _Estaba molesta._ _Joe Nishikino, debe de ser un idiota, eso es lo que me molesta._

Lo más frustrante de todo era que las palabras no salían de mi garganta, quería regañarlo como lo haría mi padre conmigo o simplemente quería decirle que hacer eso no era una manera de arreglar las cosas, que las chicas y yo estábamos más que dispuestas a ayudarlo pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no me va a escuchar, y el sentimiento de molestia, crece más cuando veo su cara relajada, ¿es que no le pasan por la cabeza los problemas en los que se puede llegar a meter? O que tal si ellas sobre pasan sus limites y de verdad lo lastiman seriamente, se que es un hombre pero eso no implica que sea invencible. _De verdad quiero gritarle pero no puedo… ¡Quiero gritarle!_

 _—¡Tierra a Hoshizora!—_ Creo que estuve tan entrada en mis pensamientos, que me quedé parada en medio de la calle, pues Joe-san estaba unos pasos mas alejado de mi—¿Sucede algo?—El se acercó a mi y sentí algo extraño en el estomago cuando no le contesté y lo pase de largo—¿Miu?—Aun que Joe fue tras de mi intentando llamar mi atención, yo no le respondí para nada, en serio que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. De echo ni siquiera me despedí cuando llegamos a la estación ¿esto es estar enojada con alguien? Creo que es una sensación algo mala para el estomago.

Y así me la pase el resto del día, enojada con _Nishikino-san_ , de echo cuando llegué a casa mi padre intentó jugar conmigo como siempre suele hacerlo, incluso mamá intentó hablar conmigo pero le invente una excusa para poder subir a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible. Intenté estudiar un poco pero (como siempre) no sirvió de nada, por más que intentaba no podía concentrarme. Y es que creo que es porque comienzo a sentir cierta culpa por a ver tratado a Joe así, pero de verdad es que estoy molesta, todo el tiempo me la he pasado con él y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza decirme lo que estaba pensando. Debió tenerme en cuenta si pensaba hacer esta locura, tal vez lo hubiese ayudado a pensar con mas cuidado las cosas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta despacio, me sobre salté un poco pero no tenía ganas de atender hasta que se abrió la puerta y se asomó la cara de mi padre asiendo aquel puchero de gato que tanto me divertía cuando era una niña pequeña—¿ _Nya-chan?_ —Creo que de verdad estaba preocupada por mi, pues solo en esas ocaciones usa ese apodo con el que me llamaba en mis primeros años.

—¿Qué pasa papá?

—Bueno, es que has estado rara y Kayo-chin esta preocupada de que algo malo te haya pasado.

—N-no es nada, es solo que me canse un poco por ir a jugar basquet con los chicos.

—¿Enserio? Por qué parece que te enojaste con Joe-kun—Dijo ella al entrar y sentarse en mi cama; me quedé callada intentando pensar en una excusa pero nada se me ocurría—Así que eso es, bueno esto solía pasar muy a menudo, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron jugando juntos. Siempre que él se metía en algún problema o hacía algo que lo lastimaba, te enojabas mucho y dejabas de hablarle hasta que viniera a disculparse.

—¿Enserió?

—Si, aun que tu te preocupabas por qué jamás regresara a verte—Ella me decía que me sentará junto a ella, eso hice—Tal vez por eso siempre decía que se casaría contigo, para que no te preocuparas de separarte de él.

—¡Papá!

—No te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie te tenga… ¡Por eso te casaras conmigo!

—No exageres…

Ambas reímos, siempre la disimulada inocencia de mi padre era de gran ayuda cuando alguien se sentía triste o decaído, ella me abrazó mientras tallaba una de sus mejillas contra la mía, ronroneando como lo haría un gato con su dueño.

—Así que no te preocupes _Nya-chan,_ Joe vendrá a pedir disculpas, pero si no…—Ella apretaba su puño mientras su mirada se en llamas, aun que resultaba contraproducente con ese puchero de gato adornando su rosotro—Yo me encargaré de hacerlo pagar…—Reí nerviosamente.

—¿Si sabes que su madre es Maki Nishikino? ¿Verdad?

Aquella mirada de _león_ paso a ser la de un gato pequeño—…Entonces solo lo obligaré a pedirte una disculpa, nya—Ella puso, una vez más, su puchero de gato mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Cuándo hacia eso parecía que jamás se molestaría con alguien, aun que eso me hizo pensar un poco en mi situación pero al mismo tiempo, me hizo decir.

—Papá

—¿Si?

—¿Tú alguna vez haz enojaste con alguien?

—Si, muchas veces…—Ella ahora sonaba nostálgica—Pero la que más recuerdo fue cuando Inicié el segundo año en Otonoki, las cosas se salieron de control _,_ y terminé estando enojada con Maki-chan por un tiempo. No fue mucho a decir verdad, aun que supongo que fue por el enorme cariño que le tengo.

—¿Y por qué te enojaste con ella?

—Pues… Es algo que ninguna prefiere recordar.

Una vez más llamaron a mi puerta, y esta vez era mi madre que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

—Alguien vino a visitarte Miu, dice que es una amiga de la escuela… ¿Platica privada?

—Para nada Kayo-chin, solo hablábamos de algunas cosas ¿Verdad _Nya-chan_?—Yo solo asentí, no estaba del todo bien, pero me sentía un poco mejor—Mejor ve a ver quien te busca, no es bueno dejar esperando a una visita.

Y así baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, salí por la puerta y busque con la mirada a la persona que me había dicho mi madre, topándome con una cabellera rubia de tono cobrizo que estaba dando las espalda a la puerta mientras miraba al rededor.

—¿Aimi-san?—Me acerqué hasta ella, que solo se limitó a saludarme.

—Buenas noches Miu-chan.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Bueno…—Ella sobó su brazo—Quería ver como estabas, todas nos preocupamos cuando parecías estar enojada por lo que había dicho Joe-kun.

—N-no tenían de que preocuparse, realmente no estaba…—Aun que la mirada tan inocente de Aimi no tenía la capacidad de hacerme sudar como lo haría Sora-senpai, por alguna razón sus ojos llenos de inocencia hacían que no pudiera mentirle—, Bueno solo me enoje con él… un poco.

—Son cosas normales de las parejas ¿No?—Me dijo con una sonrisa, constantemente me hacía esa broma para fastidiarme—De todas manera yo creo que él estará bien, parece que es alguien bastante capaz de llevar este tipo de cosas.

—Yo no lo creo…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, yo… M-mejor entremos, aquí empieza hacer un pco de frío ¿No?—Invitaba a Aimi a pasar, después de los respectivos saludos ambas subimos a mi habitación. Ella pareció estar bastante impresionada cuando entró, pues según ella era un lugar bastante amplio y colorido, de verdad que me daba un poco de vergüenza mostrárselo a alguien pues este cuarto tenía el estilo de una niña pequeña.

—Suave…—Ella se dejo caer sobre la cama—De verdad que tienes una buena habitación.

—Gracias, aun que mi padre fue quien la diseño antes de que llegara de Corea.

—Pues tiene muy buen gusto. Me encantaría tener una habitación así…—Ella se acomodaba mejor y por un momento pude sentir melancolía en su voz, no tan grave como para decir que ella estaba completamente triste, sino más en el sentido de un deseo—Tener cinco hermanos aveces es difícil…

—¡C-Cinco!

—Je, si, se que es algo raro en estos años…

—N-no es eso, es s-solo que me impresiona que puedas con tantos hermanos… Yo apenas y puedo con la mía… ¡Eres increíble Aimi-san!

—G-gracias, creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que me dice eso—Ella me regaló una dulce sonrisa, y una risa traviesa—Pero no vinimos a hablar de eso, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir halla afuera?—Creo que me puse algo roja por que Aimi puso una expresión picara—Vamos Miu, o vas a admitir que _te gusta_ Joe-kun.

—¡No! Para nada, el es solo mi amigo…—Me quedé callada para luego sentarme junto a Aimi—Lo que de verdad pasa, es que me preocupa que se meta en problemas fuertes. Creo que me da un poco de miedo saber que Mei-senpai pueda dañar a Joe-san. Por eso me enoje, creo que fue muy imprudente de su parte no decirle a nadie y querer afrontar las cosas solo.

—A pesar de que se conocen poco, te preocupas mucho por él ¿No?

—Somos amigos de la infancia después de todo.

—Estate tranquila Miu-chan, seguramente Joe-kun lo dijo por el calor del momento, de todas manera, aun que intentara crear un club de un día para otro, sería realmente imposible, mínimo necesita a dos miembros más para crear un nuevo club… Necesitaría nuestra ayuda para crearlo.

Me quedé callada un momento pensando lo que había dicho Aimi, dejando, en parte, que sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, saber que Joe no podría llevar acabo su "plan" sin… Nosotras… ¡Eso es!

—¡Aimi-san, se que es lo que tenemos que hacer!

—¿Enserio?—Aimi parecía estar igual de emocionada que yo—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues…

—¡Déjanos unirnos a tu club!—Le dijimos ambas a Joe-san, que en ese momento había salido de la sala del consejo estudiantil, con una solicitud para crear un nuevo club. Él estaba más que sorprendido, ya que habíamos logrado interceptarlo antes de que llegara al salón de clases.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Por favor Joe-san! Déjanos unirte a tu nuevo club para poder ayudarte

 _No pienso dejar solo a Joe en esto, nosotras vamos a ayudarlo._


	5. That Club

_Love Song!: Cap 3._

No quiero… Pero tengo que… Pero de verdad no quiero hablar con ella, pero si quiero ayudar a las chicas tengo que hacerlo, pero… ¡Vasta de peros Joe Nishikino!, ¡Vas a entrar a ver a la presidenta del consejo! Solo tengo que pedir una solicitud para la apertura de un nuevo club, de todas maneras, con todo y mi historial, no creo que me nieguen la solicitud… ¿O si? Por lo poco que recuerdo que me dijo Tsuyoshi, los del consejo también lo conocen a detalle, solo espero que la chica de ahí dentro no sea una tirana.

—¡No!—Escuche un grito viniendo desde dentro de la sala, ¿Estará rechazando la solicitud de alguien? Cálmate Joe, no debí a verme comido el desayuno que preparo Maki, a veces es demasiado pesado para estos casos, pero cuando Honoka no esta, no puedo hacer nada. Luego escuche un gran alboroto viniendo de dentro del salón del consejo, incluso escuche como algo de cristal o porcelana caía al suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho abrí la puerta de golpe—¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Um? ¡Eh!—Ahora les explico. Miren, creí que me encontraría con algo un poco más violento pero, en su lugar me encontré con una pequeña escena bastante "curiosa", por llamarla de alguna modo: Una chica de gran delantera, un poco más alta que yo, tenía la mano sobre la frente de otra chica más pequeña que Miu, parecía estar sufriendo la perdida de alguna familiar mientras que veía como la chica más alta sostenía una clase de bocadillo cerca de su boca. Ambas eran de segundo, cosa que se me hacia un poco rara, tal vez vienen a lo mismo que yo.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas Miyu-chan!—Pero no fue suficiente por qué esa, la tal Miyu se comió aquel bocadillo sin ningún remordimiento, la chica pequeña puso una expresión bastante exagerada de tristeza y en cuanto Miyu quitó su mano, esta cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar de una manera bastante sobre actuada—Ese… Ese era el último dulce que había comprado en Homura… ¡Eres una tonta!

—Perdón Satsuki-chan pero tenía mucha hambre… La verdad es que no estaba tan bueno.

—Si eran los dulces de judías rojas, es entendible que no te gusten tanto—Dije.

—¿Eh?—Ambas me vieron con caras avergonzadas y de una manera bastante exagerada, además de rápida, se acomodaron, la chica más pequeña tomo el asiento de la presidenta—D-disculpa esto, no solomos ser así…

No dije nada al respecto. Lo que verdaderamente me intrigaba era ¿De verdad esa chica tan pequeña es es la presidenta? No se supone que esto pasaba hasta el siguiente semestre.

—No se preocupe… Esto…

—Satsuki Hinami, presidenta del consejo estudiantil—Señalo a la chica más alta— Y ella es Miyu Junko, la vicepresidenta.

—Un gusto conocerte Joe Nishikino.

—El gusto es mío—Aquella chica sonrío muy inocente.

—¿A que debemos tu visita?—Dijo Hinami, intentando parecer lo más seria posible, pero la verdad es que esa imagen ya se había perdido.

—Bueno… Como decirlo…—La más pequeña enarcó una ceja, mientras que la más alta tenía una sonrisa que comenzaba a incomodarme un poco, a pesar de que intentaba parecer agradable. De cierta manera me hacían recordar a Nozomi y a Nico, con la única diferencia del color del cabello (Castaño oscuro y negro respectivamente) además Los peinados que eran una cola de caballo algo larga que tenía Junko, y un el cabello cortó por parte de Hanami. Pero el color de los ojos con respecto a Nozomi y Nico era el mismo, pero estoy seguro que no son sus hijas… Creo.

—Vamos no seas tímido, sabemos que eres un buen chico con todo y que seas un busca pleitos.

—¡No se supone que deberíamos decirle que sabemos eso Miyu-chan!

—No importa… De todos modos Tsuyoshi-senpai ya me lo dijo. No se preocupen… ¡Pero eso no era de lo que venía hablar!—Suspire para calmarme—Vine a pedir la solicitud para la creación de un nuevo club.

—¿Un nuevo club? Creí que entrarías al de investigación idol, hasta pensábamos crear mercancía con tu cara en ella para las futuras fans que vinieran tras de ti—Dijo, otra vez, sin pensarlo mucho, Junko aun con esa sonrisa algo inocente.

—Y ahí va nuestro plan secreto… ¡Aprende a mantener tu boca cerrada!—Y Hanami le pico las costillas, luego se calmó, borró algunas arrugas inexistentes de su saco y puso de nuevo ese intento de seriedad que no le quedaba mucho—Por favor olvida eso Nishikino-kun, ¿Por qué estas interesado en abrir un nuevo club?

—Esto… Por qué ninguno de los que hay actualmente me llama la atención, y ninguno de los deportivos esta vigente para mi, por eso… Mejor inicio uno—Reía nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca, esperó que no noté mis nervios, por qué sino esto sería muy sospechoso.

—Bastante intrépido… Créeme que es un gusto escuchar que estas dispuesto a abrir un club, pero aquí tenemos un problema, el primero y más importante es ¿Qué tipo de club quieres abrir? Además ¿Dónde están tus otros miembros?

—Como decirlo… Es que prefiero iniciar algo solo, no es que no me guste la compañía de las chicas, es solo que planeaba tener algo para cuando Otonoki pasé la prueba de ser una escuela mixta y así los chicos de nuevo ingreso tengan un club al que unirse.

—Es buena tu intención, pero me temo que debo negártelo sino tienes, por lo menos, a dos miembros más.

—Vaya…—Creo que hasta a mi se me olvido ese detalle—N-no habrá la posibilidad de que…

—No hay excepciones aun que seas el único varón en esta escuela, lo siento—Bueno creo que es hora de que busque un plan b, tengo que desempolvar el _viejo libro de bromas pesa…—_ Aun así, si quieres unirte a un club tranquilo. Tenemos algunas buenas opciones.

—Lo se, pero ya le había dicho que…

—Tenemos al club de investigación idol, los clubs de karate, kendo y tiro con arco, un recién formado club de danza, el club de poesía y literatura, además del olvidado club de música.—De la anda comenzaba a hablar Junko, haciendo que me callara al instante

—¿Club de música?

La presidenta enarcó una ceja y luego siguió hablando—Si, ¿No has escuchado de él?—Yo solo negué en silencio, a lo que la prensa suspiro—. Hace unos dos años, un pequeño grupo de chicas intentó enfrentar directamente a la _generación de plata_ del club idol, pero como es natural, perdieron, aun así son las únicas que de verdad les han causado algunos problemas… Si no hubieran existido esas chicas, seguramente _silver moon_ abría sido imparable—Hanami sonaba muy nostálgica.

—¿Y qué paso con ese club de música si era tan famoso?

—Si que eres curioso, en fin.—Ella se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que Junko estaba tarareando alguna canción que no reconocía del todo—. Por lo último que se supo, ellas se desintegraron solo dejando a dos miembros, uno de tercero y otro de segundo, por lo que desde el año pasado el club no tiene miembros… Así que digamos que esta en "reposo", por lo que si no consigue por lo menos a un miembro antes de que termine el periodo de reclutamiento… Será cerrado para siempre…

No capté las cosas inmediatamente, porque al momento me puse a pensar sobre lo que me había dicho la presidenta, era una fortuna tener un club completamente desierto y más que solo necesita un miembros, ahora podía estar seguro de que a Miu y a las chicas no les harían nada, para encargarme de esas chicas.

—¡Lo tomo!—Dije sin pensarlo mucho, al momento supe que mi reacción había sido muy exagerada por lo que empece a sentir un poco de vergüenza—Quiero decir. Me gustaría unirme.

—¿Enserio?—Ella rió—No tengo ni dos minutos hablándote de ese club y me estas diciendo que tomaras las riendas… De verdad eres hijo de Honoka Kosaka.

—Eso me lo dicen a menudo, pero de verdad creo que es algo conveniente—Y vaya que lo es—. Además, ese es el único arte en el que soy, medianamente, bueno. Así que me gustaría poder ayudar a que ese legendario club no desaparezca.

Hanami dudo un segundo, o eso parecía decirme con esa cara que había puesto, pero finalmente busco en algún lugar de los múltiples archiveros (que eran altos para ella, por lo que usaba un banquillo), en lo que ella rebuscaba entre aquello documentos, me puse a curiosear con la mirada cada rincón del salón. No era muy diferente como me lo había descrito la tía Eli o mi madre, solo que ahora había algunos adornos algo coloridos para chicas de preparatoria, como un par de gatos de peluche de colores verde y rojo con los nombres grabados de las dos chicas (¿Se puede tener eso ahí?), además de un marco donde estaba la foto de ellas dos… Algo románticas a decir verdad. Pronto me tope con Junko, que había dejado de acomodar y separar documentos, ahora estaba leyendo una carpeta con esa sonrisa tan rara; al sentir mi mirada ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos, como intentando leer mi mente, pero al momento que aprecio a ver fallado, regreso a lo suyo. Y yo que pensaba que Kaori era alguien bastante rara, supongo que sería interesante ponerlas en algún tipo de competencia.

—Ten Nishikino-kun—La presienta puso frente a mi una hoja que de encabezado tenía "Solicitud de reapertura", me puse de pie e inmediatamente la tomé—Ya sabes como se llenan estas cosas, solo pon tu nombre. Y tráemelo el lunes a primera hora, para que te muestre el salón del club, además de algunos detalles que tienes que saber antes de reabrir el club ¿Okey?

—Si—Me encamine hasta la puerta—Muchas gracias Hanami-senpai, Junko-senpai. Les traeré la solicitud en cuanto la tenga lisa.

—Tómate tu tiempo Nishikino-kun—Ahora hablo Junko—Espero que nos digas como se llamará tu grupo, para crear mercancía… ¡Auch!—Hanami golpeo a su compañera una vez mas en las costillas, dejándome a mi con una risa ahogada.

Ese duo definitivamente era más agradable de lo que me había esperado. Justo en ese instante me puse a ver la solicitud, poniendo especial atención en cada una de sus casillas, que no eran la gran cosa, tal vez durante el almuerzo las llene antes de ir con las chicas.

—¡Joe-san!— Como por arte de magia, y antes de que diera por lo menos un paso, tanto Miu como Aimi estaban enfrente de mi, parecía que tenían las caras algo rojas.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? Están bien…—Intenté ocultar la solicitud metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, aun que algo dentro de mi me decía que ellas ya la habían visto.

—¡Déjanos unirnos a tu club!—Dijeron al unisono.

—¿Que cosa?

—¡Por favor Joe-san!, Déjanos unirnos a tu nuevo club para ayudarte—Me dijo Miu con aquella expresión, que pocas veces le había visto (solo cuando resolvía un problema matemático con toda su capacidad mental). Pero…

—No—Le dije cortante, ellas parecieron desmoronarse en un segundo y me abrieron el paso.

—P-pero Joe-kun.

—No tengo nada más que decir— Antes de que Aimi recriminara, me adelante y comencé a caminar hacia nuestra aula—.Dense prisa, las clases iniciaran pronto—Ambas hicieron un pequeño intento de berrinche mientras corrían un poco para llegar cada una al lado de mi. La cara de Aimi era demasiado infantil en ese momento, incluso estaba haciendo un puchero y cuando la voltee a ver ella me saco la lengua. Luego vi a Miu que llevaba la mirada gacha, parecía estar un poco deprimida, juró que vi una pequeña nueve negra sobre volando su cabeza. No era sorpresa para mi saber que ellas habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en decir eso, después de todo es algo tímida. ¿Acaso me estoy sintiendo culpable? — Oigan no es para que se pongan así. Ya les había dicho porque no puedo dejar que se unan.

—¡Lo sabemos!—Dijo Aimi—Pero también creemos que tampoco es justo que cargues con una responsabilidad que no te pertenece o ¿No habías sido tu mismo el que había dicho que no te meterías en asuntos de otras personas?

—Eso es verdad pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ahora es algo diferente, se metieron con Miu y conmigo, además te hicieron daño Aimi—Me rasque la nuca y miré a otro lado—Se que dije al principio que no me metería, pero la verdad es que me molesta mucho cuando alguien se mete con mis amigos o con personas inocentes—Dije, escondiendo ciertas cosas que me dan vergüenza explicar.

—Pero entre los tres podemos buscar otro modo—Ahora hablaba Miu

—¿Y que otro modo hay? Dejarlas expuestas otra vez para que ella les haga algo. No gracias. Así que en definitiva no puedo dejar que se unan.

—¡Idiota!—Dijo Miu en un arranque de frustración, al ser la primera vez que la escucho hablar así me quedé con los ojos como platos. Al momento se fue corriendo con la cara echa un tomate, Aimi me volvió a hacer una mueca antes de ir tras de Miu.

Las personas que habían estado transitando ese pasillo se quedaron igual de estupefactas que yo, pero en menos de lo que se pude decir "idiota" ellas comenzaron a murmurar, seguramente sacando teorías de que es lo que había pasado. Con un poco de vergüenza por las chicas que se me quedaron viendo, llegué hasta donde mi aula, al momento busque a Miu pero su asiento estaba completamente vació, tal vez se fue tan lejos que terminó perdida. Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar, sino la clase dará inicio y eso podría ser un problema. Por fortuna tanto ella como Aimi lograron llegar justo antes de que el profesor entrara, al momento intenté hablarle pero, como ayer en la tarde, no me dirigió la palabra. Incluso Aimi hizo un ademan algo exagerado para dar a entender que estaba enojada conmigo.

— _¿De nuevo con eso?—_ Suspiré— _Y yo que pensé que el enojo de ayer por fin se le había pasado_

Las clases fueron como siempre, aun que esta vez Miu no se quedo dormida en ninguna. Entre clase y clase intentaba hablarle pero Aimi no me dejaba o su libreta parecía mas interesante que yo. Creo que esta peor que ayer, incluso las pocas veces que volteó a verme parecía que de verdad sentía mucho enojo por mi, y no se como expresar esa sensación desagradable que llegaba a mi estomago cada vez que veía los ojos de Miu, algo extraño a decir verdad. El almuerzo había llegado y como siempre los tres fuimos a la azotea, solo que ellas se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para que no las alcanzara en el trayecto, incluso me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Ahora estoy solo estado como a dos metros distancia de ellas, que conversar animadamente, mientras yo estoy solo.

—Vaya… ¿Esto había sido así de amplio?—Dije mientras veía como las senpais bailaban un poco, sus movimientos eran más sincronizados desde que Aimi les había ayudado, definitivamente lo harán bien cuando graben su live. Eso me recuerda que con todo esto olvide llenar mi solicitud. Mi intención era hacerlo hoy para agilizar aun mas las cosas. Pero hacerlo frente a las chicas sería arriesgado, más aun ahora que Miu y Aimi no estaban de humor para esas cosas. ¡Qué más da! Ya les di mis motivos y no pienso cambiarlos. Busque en mis bolsillos y no encontré nada, creí que la había guardo ahí ¿Donde la deje?, busque insistentemente por todos lados, en mi saco e incluso en el pequeño bolsillo de mi camisa pero no encontré nada.

—¿Sucede algo Joe-kun?—Yui se acercaba a mi junto con Kaori, mientras que Sora se había ido con Miu.

—Nada solo la solicitud…—Mierda, se me escapó.

—¿Solicitud? ¿Para que?

—Bueno… Para…—Piensa Nishikino piensa, que tus genes pelirrojos ayuden en algo ¿Por qué los Nishikono solo pueden ser buenos para la medicina?—P-para conseguirles el auditorio para su próximo live, si, eso…—Espero que funcione.

—¿De verdad?—Yui no sonaba muy convencida—Es raro, por qué esta mañana que fui con Hanami-chan para lo mismo. Pero no mencionó nada sobre que tu pediste la solicitud.

—Que raro…—Dije aguantando mi nerviosismo, aun que ya les había dicho por encima que haría eso, o más bien les dije que tal vez lo haría, no quiero que se preocupen más por mi de lo que están ahora. Tienen que concentrarse en subir en el ranking para su boleto al love live.

—La verdad es que Joe-san pidió una solicitud para crear un nuevo club. Piensa llevar a cabo lo que nos dijo ayer—Soltó Aimi haciendo que las tres senpais abrieran los ojos como platos.

—¡Aimi!—Le reclame, pero ella solo me volvía a sacar la legua, mientras que Miu bajaba la mirada.

—¿Eso es verdad Joe-sama?—Kaori por un momento parecía que estaba perdiendo aquel tono de paciencia que la caracterizaba (Así, olvide decirles que en estas dos semanas comencé a llamar a Ren por su primer nombre por qué… Me parece más bonito, además que de las integrantes de eclipse, es con la que mejor me llevo).

—…Tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo, pero si. Hoy en la mañana pedí la solicitud para abrir un nuevo club—Me rasqué la nuca y miraba a otro lado, estaba más nervioso ahora que Sora junto con Miu y Aimi comenzaban a rodearme.

—Supongo que te rechazaron ¿No?—Dijo Sora con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno si, pero…

—Te escuchamos.

—No abriré un nuevo club, sino que resucitaré uno…—Las cinco chicas intensificaban sus miradas—, Hanami-senpai me dio la opción de revivir el club de música, ya que solo necesitaba de un integrante para no ser cerrado.

—¿Club de música?—Dijo Kaori—¿Se refiere a aquel club que fue fundado con tal de vencer a la generación de plata?

—Ese mismo…

—¡Estas loco! Es prácticamente imposible hacerle batalla a uno de los clubs más conocidos, con un club que ya nadie recuerda. Además déjame decirte que las chicas que saben tocar un instrumento son muy escasas en Otonoki, y las que saben cantar, todas han echo solicitud para nuestro club.

—¿De donde sacas esa información Yui?—Le dije sorprendido, pues la solicitudes aun estaban en espera de ser aprobadas por el consejo para que luego los clubs llevaran a cabo sus pruebas. Ella, algo molesta me jaló de la mejilla.

—Eso no importa Joe-kun—Me soltó y yo solo pude sobarme—, Tienes que darte cuenta de que lo que estas haciendo es una barbaridad sin sentido. El reabrir un club a estas alturas es complicado porque: Primero, aun que tengas un miembro, tienes que comenzar encontrando otros dos integrantes antes de que se acabe el pedido de reclutamiento. Segundo, debes encontrar a un profesor que se haga responsable del club. Y tercero, un requisito como club del tipo cultural, tienes que tener por lo menos una presentación una vez que hayas cumplido con los otros dos requisitos.

—Osea que en resumidas cuentas…

—Tienes algo más de dos semanas para encontrar todo eso—Yui se acomodaba los anteojos mientras suspiraba—Y déjame decirte que ya todas las chicas han sido reclutadas, o por lo menos la mayoría. Según los datos que obtuve, solo hay tres personas sin club, dos si no te contamos a ti, esas son: Miu Hoshizora y Aoi Akane, de primero y tercero.

—Gracias por esos datos…—Creo que salí ganando de ese regaño— Solo tengo que convencer a esa tal Akane-senpai…—Las cosas estaban viento en popa, solo tenía que reclutarlas a ellas dos y… ¡Espera un segundo! Si solo están esas dos personas disponibles entonces eso quiere decir que…

— Tendrías que reclutarnos a Miu-chan y a mi—Decía Aimi triunfante, con una expresión digna de un deportista que había ganado un juego muy difícil. Incluso Miu parecía sonreír triunfante.

—¡E-eso ni pensarlo!—Me puse de pie de golpe—Tal vez solo lo pensaría con Aimi, si es que llegó a estar necesitado, pero a Miu definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué Joe-kun? No se supone que tu y ella son amigos.

—Eso es cierto, no veo motivos para que usted niegue la entrada de Miu-sama.

—Vamos Nishikino-kun, ¿Por qué ella no pude entrar?— Las tres integrantes de eclipse me rodearon; podía sentir sus miradas sobre mi. Por momentos parecía que ellas estaban sedientas _de información,_ normalmente soy de los que explica el por qué de las cosas. Pero es que de verdad no puedo dejar que Miu escuche esto. Se puede mal interpretar.

—Dilo Joe-kun—Dijo Aimi, de una manera bastante animada.

—¡Vamos _escúpelo_!—Gritaron todas al unísono, para comenzar a decirlo una y otra vez. Ahora parecían una tribu de caníbales, que me tenían atado mientras celebraban un ritual. Siguieron así mientras sus voces chocaban en mis odios mientras parecía que rebotaban por toda mi cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar. Pero tengo que poner _resistencia,_ vamos se fuerte.

—Joe-san…—Y vi a Miu con cara de preocupación. Gota que derramó el bazo.

No se si fue eso o los nervios que tenia echo polvo por las insistentes y desesperantes voces de las chicas, solo se que a partir de ese momento, mi cabeza no me dejaba filtrar las cosas que solo pensaba, con las cosas que salían de mi boca.

—¡Si hago esto es por Miu! ¡Ella quiere unirse a ustedes y no pienso negarle ese derecho! ¡Además quiero que este segura y que nada le pase!—Bien echo Joe, tenías que abrir la boca.

Las cinco chicas se quedaron calladas al instante, unas pasmadas por mis palabras, otras con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y otras con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

—Así que era eso…—Yui me golpeaba con el codo mientras usaba un tono bastante, llamémoslo "pretencioso"— _Romeo quería cuidar de su amada Julieta._

 _—_ ¡Espera Yui creo que no entiendes…!

—Una trágica historia de amor—Decía Sora ¿Sonrojada?—Un hombre que cuida de su amor no correspondido. Esto parece un manga…

—Creo que se están…

—Yo sabía que Joe-kun tenía sentimientos por ti—Aimi tomaba de la mano derecha a Miu que no decía nada, parecía estar en Shock—Es momento de que aclares los tuyos.

—Esto… ¿Aimi?

—Por favor Miu-sama, haga muy feliz a Joe-sama. El destino quiere que ustedes estén juntos—Ahora Kaori tomaba de la mano izquierda a Miu.

—¡Suficiente!—Les dije, haciendo que todas guardaran silencio—. Bien, esa es la verdad, pero n-no es para que se hagan a ideas equivocadas. Desde el principio me di cuenta que Miu quería unirse a este club, pero con todo esto de Hikari Mei, las cosas se pondrían feas para ella si seguían en la mira, por eso mismo busque la manera de dirigir la atención del club de basquet hacía mi.—Ahora solo centraba mi atención a mis compañeras de clase—. Por ese motivo, es que les dije a ustedes dos que no podían unirse a mi.

—Joe-san—Dentro de ese pequeño momento de silencio incomodó que provoqué, la voz de Miu se alzó. Ella, con su delicadeza tan característica, se soltó de las manos de las chicas para ponerse frente a mi, su mirada era tan intensa que sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas—Te agradesco que pensaras en mi, pero debo decirte que, aun que conmovedor, fuiste muy egoísta.

—Pero Miu…

—¿Pensaste que sería feliz viéndote soportar al club de basquet, sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto?—Mejor me quedé callado, la voz de Miu era firme—Eres mi amigo Joe-san, y eres muy amable al pensar primero en nosotras que en ti. Pero de verdad quiero ayudarte, así que te lo pido otra vez—Ella se inclinaba—¡Permite que me una al club de música!—Ella me miraba a los ojos otra vez, mientras me sonreía—Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero estar con mi amigo.

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Enserio esta chica dormilona tiene tanto control sobre mi? La respuesta es más que obvia. De verdad que no quiero darle la razón, pero se que, aun que poca, la tiene. Ella es libre de unirse a el club que quiera y con quien quiera. De echo ahora que lo pienso con cuidado, ella abría llenado la solicitud para este club si se le hubiera dado la gana, y aun que la hubiese rechazado todas las ocaciones, ella seguiría haciéndolas, y probablemente movería sus influencias; ya saben, hija de la directora.

—Vaya…—Dije mientras suspiraba con pesadez—Así que perdí ante usted Miu-sama. Y mira que me esforcé en pensar las cosas—Le puse una mano sobre el cabello para acariciarla—. Pero, como sea, _bienvenida al club de música de Otonokizaka. Hoshizora-san._

—Joe…

—Pero si veo que las cosas se ponen críticas, te expulsaré sin pensarlo dos veces ¿Okey?

—¡Si!—Miu sonreía de aquella manera que tanto adoraba—No te decepcionaré Joe-san.

—Eso esperó—El ambiente era tan suave y reconfortante que no quería que terminara. Pero el sonido de las cámaras de fotos resonó, rompiendo la magia—¿Pero qué?

—El momento _JoeMiu_ a sido capturado para la posterioridad—Dijo Kaori—La leyenda de su amor se transmitirá de generación en generación.

—¡Kaori/Ren-senpai!

Ahora, "los tres chicos de primero" caminábamos más animados, ya que ahora no había motivos para tenerme "rencor". Aun que yo lo llamaría mas una rabieta, a fin de cuentas Miu y yo llevamos la solicitud de reapertura con nuestros nombre en él, se me olvidó revisar el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón así que como estuvo ahí todo el día termino bastante arrugado, la presidenta (algo enojada) me había entregado una copia por si acaso. Ahora mismo estamos rumbo a la estación que toma Miu.

—Ustedes si que son increíbles—Dijo Aimi de la nada, rompiendo ese comido silencio que nos había acompañado unas cuantas cuadras atrás.

—¿A que te refieres Aimi-san?

—Bueno, que pudieron reconciliarse en solo unas cuantas horas—Aimi suspiraba con resignación, como si se lamentara de algo sin hacerlo en verdad—Cuándo me peleaba con alguna de mis amigas, pasaban días antes de que siquiera pudiésemos hablar.

—Bueno eso es por qué eres una testaruda Aimi—Lo dije, otra vez, sin filtrar las cosas, cosa que me hizo ganarme un golpe justo en el hombro. Aimi no era precisamente alguien con _puños de hierro_ pero su mano si se podía considerar en el termino de "pesada".

—¡Que gracioso!—Su sarcasmo era gracioso para su personalidad—Bueno, como decía. Si Joe-kun hubiese sido más honesto, Miu se hubiera evitado muchos dolores de hígado.

—No lo digas así Aimi-san, suena como si hubiera sido algo muy malo…

— _Por como me ignoraron y trataron, estaba a solo dos minutos de serlo—_ Pensé.

—Pero dejando eso un poco de lado—Aimi se giraba para cortarnos el paso, justo cuando estábamos frente a la estación—¿Qué es lo que _procede_ Joe-kun? Ahora que ustedes están en un club, ¿qué harán para enfrentarse al club de basquet?

—Pues… No tengo ni idea—Miu y Aimi se sorprendían con aquella respuesta, tanto que Aimi me tomo por el cuello mientras me apretaba con algo de fuerza—, Aimi…

—¿Cómo esta eso de que no tienes nada planeado?

—Bueno, tanto como no tener nada en la mente, no—Me solté del agarre de Aimi picando las costillas para que diera un paso hacía atrás—Antes que nada tenemos que convencer a Akane-senpai de unirse a nosotros. Y luego de ahí ver que podemos hacer los _tres_.

—Querrás decir _cuatro—_ Me extrañe por lo que dijo Aimi, hasta que comprendí a lo que se refería. Pronto ella nos abrazó tanto a Miu como a mi por el hombro, mientras su rostro tenía aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba—, No puedo dejar a Miu-chan sola contigo, además no me quiero perder de las locuras que están dispuestos a hacer.

—Sabes que tienes que dejar el equipo de basquet para eso ¿No?—Le dije.

—Ya me encargué—Aimi seguía sonriendo—, Cuando terminó el almuerzo fui a visitar a la presidenta. Ella fue muy amable, aun que Junko-senpai era algo rara, en todo caso me dijo que ella se encargaría de hacer llegar mi carta de renuncia a Hikari. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte Joe-kun.

—N-no estaba preocupado.

—Claro.

—De cualquier modo—Ahora recuperaba la compostura de aquel tropiezo—, Ahora que somos tres reunimos un requisito pero de todas maneras tenemos que invitar a Akane-senpai, tal vez y algo de ella sea de utilidad. El lunes a primera hora hay que encontrarla, y buscar a un profesor que se encargue de nuestro club, de ahí veremos que podemos hacer.

—Que plan tan maravilloso…—Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo con algo de sarcasmo.

Reí nerviosamente, de verdad que son bastante sinceras—. Entonces aquí las dejo chicas, que Honoka me esta esperando y si llego tarde me puede acusar con Maki—Solo levante mi mano antes de caminar, algo a prisa, hacía casa. Ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, o mejor dicho, las emociones se habían acabado por este día; quería disfrutar un poco del silencio de las calles, bueno, del sonido de las personas ¿Qué afición tenemos por hacer tanto ruidos cuando caminamos? Hablar por celular, conversar tan fuerte o simplemente los ruidos de los auto. Cuanto desearía poder vivir en un lugar con playa o lugares tranquilos como _Kanagawa._ Ahora que camino por las calles de Akiba, me pregunto si aun existirá ese lugar… Pero tengo que ir con mamá… Bueno un regaño de Maki más, uno menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia? De todos modos no creo que tarde.

Mis piernas conocían también el camino, así que no tuve ningún problema en llegar, bueno la verdad que si los tuve recordando con claridad ese viejo lugar, pero ahora ya estoy a solo una calle de él, a pesar de estar entre callejones tan estrechos y oscuros, se puede considerar un pequeño tesoro para la gente de una ciudad tan grande como Tokio.

—Y esta _mierda,_ sigue igual que la última vez—Al terminar el último callejón, me encontré con una vieja y mal trecha cancha de basquetbol. Su piso estaba desgastado y roto, de echo había algunas gritas además de baches por todas partes, las lineas ya casi no existían y solo una de las dos canastas tenía aro. Y en la que si lo tenía, se escuchaba el estruendo de una clavada con gran fuerza. ¿Estaba sorprendido? Para nada, pues solo éramos tres personas (que yo conocía) las que sabíamos de la existencia de aquel lugar. Tome aquel balón desgastado que rodó hasta mis pies y miré a su dueño, aquel chico de cabellera azul, que portaba un uniforme muy conocido para mis ojos. Aquel sujeto esta bañado en sudor y se sentaba justamente debajo del aro mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración. Mientras botaba el balón con la mano derecha me acercaba a donde él—Si sigues asiendo clavadas de esa manera, nos vamos a quedar sin aro.

—¿A-Aniki?—Me dijo el chico al verme, yo solo levante la mano a manera de saludo para sentarme junto a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ryu?—Ahora se los presento, este sujeto un poco más alto que yo, de ojos azules y cabello de un azul más claro que el de su madre, es: Ryu Sonoda, el "segundo" hijo del matrimonio Sonoda.

—Solo viene a practicar un poco…—Aquel chico sonrió de una manera que, desgraciadamente, había tenido el gusto de conocer desde el año pasado.

—¿Enserio?—Le dije, aparentando poco interés—¿No deberías estar a esta hora en tus practicas?

—Si, pero me escapé.

—Sabes que esto te va a traer muchos problemas ¿No?—Le dije—Cuando se enteré, seguro que te asesinara, o te pondrá a entrenar de una manera más severa.

—Como si no lo fuera ahora. Desde que Eli se fue a Rusia, _ella_ se ha vuelto más estricta de lo normal—Ryu se quejaba, para luego dejarse caer en el frío pavimento—, solo quiero descansar un rato. Eso de ser "el heredero", solo me trae muchos problemas—Quería comentar algo pero mejor no hacerlo, era en estos momentos donde Ryu era un libro de preescolar, una lectura fácil de digerir y entender. Aun que no era algo que precisamente me hiciera feliz.

Aun no era el momento para poder profundizar en aquellos temas tan delicados, y menos conociendo como se pondría Ryu si empiezo a indagar. La verdad es que no es mi "responsabilidad" contarles que pasa, así que solo me limitare a decir: _Las cosas con los Sonoda ahora son un pequeño drama._ Al momento en el que vi que el comenzaba deprimirse de a poco, me alarmé y me puse a pensar en que hacer para que no _entrara "en esa zona",_ al ver mi mano derecha con aquel esférico solo se me ocurrió una cosa—Ryu.

—Si…

—Aun sabes hacer un _Alley-oop_ ¿No?—Me puse de pie y comencé a botar el balón acercándome poco a poco a la linea de tiro libre.

—¿Que cosas dices Aniki?—A Ryu se le infla el pecho de orgullo—, Soy el mejor ala pivot de la secundaría. Por su puesto que se hacer un alley-oop

—Pues demuéstralo—Sin contemplación alguna lancé hacia el aro. Ryu, de manera similar a cuando un perro persigue un _frisbee,_ corrió hasta estar casi cerca del aro, ayudado con aquel impulso saltó para tomar el balón en el aire clavándolo con ambas manos como si fuese un _gorila._

 _—_ ¡Te dije que aun lo recordaba!

—Perdón por dudar de ti—Le dije con un falso tono de disculpa—Pero ahora que no pareces un perro mojado ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? A Honoka le encantaría tener un par de manos extra.

—¿De verdad puedo ir a tu casa?

—¿Quieres o no?—Yo comenzaba a caminar, y solo escuche el escándalo que estaba haciendo aquel chico al recoger sus cosas para correr hasta donde estaba. Y es que sabía que consecuencias traía que te escaparas de una de las practicas del dojo Sonoda; así que no pienso dejar a mi amigo dormir en la calle, otra vez… No estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

Pronto llegamos a Homura, pues relativamente no estaba tan lejos, y aun que en un primer instante encontramos a Honoka rodeada de clientes, mostrando una cara de desesperación, no nos tardamos en poner manos a la obra para ayudarla a salir de aquel embrollo. Quien diría que el único día que se me ocurre llegar un poco tarde, las cosas se saldrían de control. Ahora, después de que Honoka me hubiera regañado, Ryu y yo estábamos en mi habitación. Ese sujeto había asaltado el viejo estante de mangas de mi madre (aun que realmente me lo había "heredado") y, en lugar de acompañarme a estudiar, leía fervientemente aquel manga de basquetbol que jamás le aburrían (a mi tampoco) aun que ya lo hayamos leído más de, sin exagerar, cuarenta veces.

—Ryu, ya sabes que en ese tomo _Shohoku_ pierde…—Cuando me gire a verlo, pues yo estaba en mi escritorio, él ya tenía exageradamente los ojos llorosos—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No de nuevo!

—Es que tu no lo entiendes Aniki…—Ryu aspiraba sus mocos, para que estos no mancharan las hojas de ese pequeño tesoro—, Solo fue un _maldito_ pase… ¡Solo uno!

—Ryu…—Ya no tenía caso intentar "consolarlo", cuando se ponía así, ya no era posible sacarlo. Mejor me concentró en otra cosa ¿Pero en qué?, por casualidad mis ojos se encontraron con mi mochila y sobre saliendo de uno de los libros pude ver la solicitud para el club de música. La tomé entre mis manos mientras veía el nombre de Miu y el mío, en unos segundos mi mente se puso a divagar. Entre las cosas de ayudar a las senpais, y el como un club de música podría competir contra un equipo de basquet, la verdad es que no muchas opciones se me venían a la mente, sobre todo eso de tener que hacer una presentación. Apenas somos tres, tal vez cuatro en unos días, pero hasta donde se solo somos dos los que tienen algunos conocimientos musicales. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Qué tienes en las manos Aniki?

—Bueno—Le mostré la solicitud a Ryu—Es la solicitud para entrar a un club.

—¿Enserio?—El me quitó la hoja de las manos, para verla más de cerca—Creí que habías dicho al retirarte del equipo, que no te unirías a ninguno en preparatoria.

—Eso es verdad, pero digamos que algo paso…

—¿De nuevo intentando ser un héroe?

—Tal vez…

—¿Será acaso que es por qué ahora Miu-nee es tu compañera?

—En parte eso es verdad—Le dije mientras me levantaba para estirar las piernas—. Aun que lo hago más por las… ¿Ya conocías a Miu?

—¡Claro!—Me respondió con aquella sonrisa—Aun que tu jugabas más con ella más que cualquiera de _nosotros,_ la verdad es que todos los hijos de μ's nos conocimos, poco tiempo, pero lo hicimos… A pesar de que eres un envidioso con Miu-nee.

—¿Enserio?—Me rasque la nuca mientras intentaba recordar lo que decía Ryu, aun que una parte de mi me advertía que estaba mintiendo por qué normalmente era lo que hacía solo para burlarse un poco de mi, aun que tendría un poco de sentido ¿Por qué μ's no presentaría sus hijos los unos a los otros? aun que eso me deja otra interrogante ¿Por qué nos separaron en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, es que solo intentaba recordar algo de lo que me dijiste, pero no tengo nada.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos, tal vez alguna foto de Yukiko, Miu, tu y yo, además de las historias de mi madre Eli, pero nada más—El me devolvió la solicitud—Pero dejando esas _tonterías de la infancia._ ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos?

—Pues, digamos que, "solucionó" problemas en los que me involucraron.

—¿Problemas? ¿Tú? Enserio deberías considerar estudiar en casa. A donde vas siempre es lo mismo—No contesté, porque verdaderamente Ryu tenía un punto—Aun así ¿Qué tipo de club es?

—El de música.

—¿Y que tiene que ver la música con ese problema?

—Ninguno, es solo que como no tenía ninguna compañera en el momento que pedí la solicitud. Decidí tomar este club desolado, para intentarlo convertir en algo más; pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre que hacer con eso.

—Opino que no cambies nada. Cuando éramos niños estabas igual de apasionado por la música, el basquet y Yukiko.

—¡Cierra el pico!—le lancé otro tomó de _Slam Dunk_ del estante—. Cuando era niño me gustaba todo. Era un mocoso indeciso. ¡Además solo lo hicimos por ese estúpido premio!

—Y, aun que no ganamos, te llevaste el premio de consolación: ser el novio de Yuki—Lo amenacé con otro tomo de manga—, Tranquilo, era un chiste.

—Muy gracioso.

—De cualquier manera te digo que conserves ese club, tal vez y te ayude para _ser más tranquilo._

 _—_ Sabes, eres pésimo ayudándome ahora.

—Bueno si yo soy pésimo. ¿Por que no buscas al _abuelo_?—Ryu colocó sobre su cara el manga, haciendo la ilusión de que se había quedado dormido—Ese viejo siempre nos decía que cuando tuviésemos algún problemas que acudiéramos con él. Supongo que te puede ayudar.

—No me da confianza ir con él, pero ahora no tengo muchas opciones—Me crucé de brazos y miré hacía el techo—Espero y tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Cada vez que decías eso, perdíamos un partido.

Ryu dio un discreto quejido, pues sabía que tenía razón, al mismo tiempo dirigí mi mirada a una de las esquinas menos iluminadas de mi habitación, donde reposaban una guitarra y a su lado estaba una pequeña estantería con algunos trofeos o reconocimientos, además de fotos donde Ryu, Yukiko y yo salimos con la sonrisa, inigualable de niños cuando se divierten. Hace años que había dejado la música y nunca regrese a ella. Tal vez, solo esta vez, Ryu tenga razón y pueda quedarme con ese club como esta.

 _—"intentarlo otra vez… Mejor mañana iré con el viejo, el sabrá que hacer"_

 _Y pensar que las acciones de ese día, serían las causantes de darle cuerda a mi vida en Otonoki._


	6. Why?

_Hola gente de Fanfiction. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Love Song! ¡Qué por fin empieza a tomar forma! Bueno, yo estoy aquí solo para hacer esta típica introducción, además de informarles que la historia la intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas, y digo intentaré por qué como ya han de a ver notado, los capítulos son muy largos (perdón) y a veces es muy difícil tenerlos listos, por eso mismo informo por si algún día no publico, aparte de que no quiero presionarme y terminar haciendo una aberración como la de una vieja historia que tengo por ahí. Pero dejemos de mis traumas personales, así que los dejo para que disfruten._

Disclaimer: Recuerden que los derechos de Love Live! no me pertenecen, y esta es una obra sin fines de lucro. De un loco fan para Fans

 _Love song! Cap 4_

Caminaba por las calles de Akiba, ahora tenía un sueño bastante pesado y es que en toda la noche no pude dormir porque Ryu uso como excusa el fin de semana para que nos desvelaremos viendo anime, y aun que a mi esas cosas de verdad no me interesaban, pero prefería mil veces ver aquellas series, a tener a ese sujeto sobre mi, rogándome que viéramos "por lo menos" un capitulo; aun que supongo que en su idioma "un capitulo" es, mínimo, doce capitulo seguidos. Por lo menos esta vez estaba verdaderamente interesado en aquella serie, quien diría que una libreta que mata gente podría desarrollar una trama interesante. En este momento salí a comprar algunas cosas que Honoka necesita. ¡Ah! solo quiero dormir.

—Maldito Ryu… Espero que Umi lo este torturando de una manera cruel—Gire en una esquina hacia la calle en la que estaba la tienda a la que siempre acudimos por cosas básicas, así como ingredientes no tan difíciles de conseguir. La señora que atendía aquel local resultaba ser muy amable cada vez que iba, no como otra que conozco. Al dar el primer paso adentro vi a aquella señora mientras le daba algunas instrucciones a alguien.

—¡Tengan cuidado con esas cajas!—Le oí decir—Son muy frágiles.

—¿Nueva mercancia, abuela?

—Pero si es el hijo de las Nishikino—Me regalo una sonrisa. Seguramente en su juventud ella era una de las mujeres mas lindas de este lugar, o seguramente tenía muchos pretendientes, pues a pesar de "tener sus años", aun luce joven—¿Ahora te tocó venir a ti?

—Mi madre esta ocupada en la tienda, que le puedo decir.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Homura siempre a sido un lugar exitoso, es reconfortante saber que a pesar del tiempo aquella tienda sigue funcionando.

—La buena administración, supongo—Escuchaba un gran ajetreo viniendo de la tras tienda, cosa que era poco común, por lo que no pude evitar abrir la boca—¿Qué es lo que pasa abuela? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

La señora solito una risita al estilo de toda una dama—Nada importante, es solo que las cosas de mi nieta acaban de llegar. Ella se mudó con nosotros para cursar su último año de preparatoria, aquí en Tokio.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, aun que es algo rebelde y no quería venir, pero mi hija logró convencerla.

—Bueno, debe ser difícil tener que iniciar de cero—Me adentré más a la tienda—En fin abuela, no es por ser grosero pero tengo que darme prisa.

—Tómate tu tiempo—Aun que me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar los ingredientes de la lista que me había dado Honoka, no resulto en mayor problema salvo sentir los párpados algo pesados; solo pagué y me despedí de la abuela, no sin que antes me regalara un dulce… Creo que aun piensa que soy un niño.

Mire la hora en mi celular y aun era algo temprano, creo que aun me da tiempo pasar a _verlo_ aunque la verdad es que preferiría ir a dormir, pero mientras mas rápido me ocupe de este asunto menos problemas tendré después. Así que en lugar de tomar la calle que me llevaría a casa me pase derecho, para ir a la zona mas poblada de Akiba, pase muchas tiendas de curiosidades, videojuegos y idols, hasta que encontré la tienda que estaba buscando. Aun que era una tienda que lucía vieja, gracias a los gastados colores de la fachada y las casi inexistentes letras que había en el letrero que llevaba el nombre de _Cesar's Music (qué ahora parecía decir "Ces`s Mc" gracias a las letras faltantes) ,_ era el mejor sitió para comprar un instrumento, si es que el tipo que la atendía te creía lo suficientemente "bueno" para tener uno, y mejor no hablemos de como se pone cuando le pides una lección.

Al entrar la campanilla resonó por todo el lugar, si el lugar parecía viejo por fuera, por dentro era amplio, demasiado para solo ser una tienda de música que pasaba desapercibida, por decirlo de una manera elegante "conservaba la esencia clásica"; a mi parecer, la falta de clientes también se podría deber a: el crujir de la madera vieja, el olor a humedad y aquella pintura opaca de las paredes manchada por el paso de los años. No era una cosa que resultara ser nada llamativo, sino incluimos a los instrumentos por supuesto; desde las típicas guitarras de toda la vida, pasando por los violines y terminando con los estorbosos pianos, todos creados por el anciano que dirige este local, que además tiene un par de estudios en el sótano para que las bandas ensayen.

—¡Oye anciano!—Le grité al acercarme al mostrador, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, me puse a mirar por todos lados, buscándolo—, ¿Donde esta esa momia?—De golpe la puerta de su despacho se abrió, mientras que él salía echando humo, lo que me faltaba.

—Ya te lo dije cien veces niña. Esa guitarra no esta a la venta—Detrás de él, lo seguía una muchacha, mas o menos de la edad de Yui o Kaori. Su cabello lacio era de color castaño oscuro, su piel estaba algo bronceada, sus ojos eran similares a los de míos solo que de un tono más fuerte. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa negra, pantalones cortos de mezclilla, acompañados por unas medias negras que llegaban hasta su muslo, calzaba unas botas bastante extravagantes.

—Por favor Cesar. Esa demasiado bonita, no puedes dejar que acumule polvo en esa vitrina.

—No, es no—El se puso en su lugar al otro lado del mostrador, mientras ignoraba las palabras y argumentos de aquella chica, cerrando los ojos y sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de una de las bolsas de su camisa—¡Además _tú_ ni siquiera tocas la guitarra!—Aquella chica solo infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—Este es un lugar cerrado, anciano—Le dije para llamar su atención, al momento me vio de reojo para luego hacer un leve gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Cesar?—Dijo la chica dejando aquella expresión.

—Pero si es el hijo de la doctora pelirroja—Aquel hombre, pasando mi comentario _por el arco del triunfo,_ encendió su cigarro y le dio una calada para luego exhalar el humo en mi dirección. Gracioso ¿No? Como un par de ancianos puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que habías dejado la música cuando entraste a ese absurdo equipo.

—Era un equipo de basquetbol. Y solo vine a verte por qué necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?—De un momento a otro me dejo de ver para enfocarse en la chica de hace un momento, ella intentó volver a argumentar pero Cesar se lo impidió—Lo siento señorita pero como ya le dije esa guitarra no esta a la venta; si le interesa pase a ver alguno de los demás modelos, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión—Ella solo refunfuño y a paso algo apresurado salió por la puerta, no sin antes dar un portazo, el viejo solo soltó una maldición.

—¿Ver otro modelo?—Le dije—¿Desde cuando eres tan amable como para dejar que otras personas vean tus otros modelos?

—No digas estupideces niño—El viejo volvía a calar su cigarro—No dejaría que cualquiera se quedara con mis instrumentos. Esa chica que viste ahí fue la ganadora de uno de los eventos más importantes a nivel preparatoria hace un año, junto con sus demás compañeros. Según muchos es una prodigio, aun que para mi es solo una niñita mimada.

—Vaya…—No quite mi mirada de la dirección por donde ella se había ido—De todas maneras no me interesa. Viejo, necesito un consejo.

—¿Consejo? Deberas que hoy llegaste con un par de sorpresas—Aquel anciano sonrío, mostrándome aquella sonrisa a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes, y los pocos que tenía estaban algo amarillentos, aun así este anciano era uno de los mejores cantantes de blues en sus tiempos, no sé como termino un tipo como él, en un lugar como este.

—Supongo que las cosas cambian en poco tiempo—Me dirigí a una de las guitarras y la tomé con todo descaro, para luego tocar unos acordes—Necesito que me ayudes a pensar como un grupo de música puede vencer a un club de basquetbol.

El viejo tenía otro cigarro en los labios, mirándome con cara de incredulidad mezclada con burla, supongo que lo que acabo de decir sonó igual de estúpido que en mi cabeza. De momento aquel sujeto empezó a reír como loco, parecía una caricatura de los sesenta con aquella risa tan molesta que salía de su garganta, en momentos quería comportarme como _Jerry_ y golpearlo con la guitarra, en aquella cabeza carente de cabello en la parte frontal.

—Y veo que también cambió tu sentido del humor. No cabe duda de que los Nishikino son unos verdaderos locos, tú madre me dijo lo mismo cuando inició a practicar con el piano, "¿Cómo una pianista puede conseguir amigos?"—El viejo se pasó la mano por aquellos escasos cabellos—Como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. Aun que tú pregunta es más difícil, por qué son cosas que poco o nada tienen que ver las unas con las otras ¿Pues en que lió te metiste esta vez?

—Digamos que unas _personas_ me están jodiendo el ozono—Le respondí, intentando sonar lo más serio que pudiera—, Solo quiero saber si hay alguna manera de lograr lo que te dije, siempre dices "Que estuviste tan echo mierda que sabes como solucionar los problemas"

—Si me lo pones así—El viejo, que ya había encendido su cigarro, recargó los codos sobre la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en algo, ó eso es lo que supongo que hace, sino seguramente la senilidad ya le llegó—Lo mejor sería que usaras _tus saltitos_ para ganarle. La música esta vez no te puede ayudar, eso sería algo ilógico si lo piensas con cuidado.

—Sabía que dirías eso—Lo único que hice fue dejar la guitarra mientras suspiraba—, es solo que quería evitar tener que hacer algo como eso, digamos que la gente que _me ayuda_ no es muy _resistente,_ bueno algunos—Miu inmediatamente pasó por mi cabeza

—Solo piensan idioteces chico, a veces eres como una patada en el trasero—El viejo tiro su cigarro para luego aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato para luego mirarme con una expresión de burla—. Si quieres una excusa para volver a la música, solo hazlo y deja de quitarme el tiempo.

—Oye, no es que quiera volver a la música, solo era una opción—Me limite a suspirar—. De cualquier manera, gracias viejo, tengo que irme.

—Lo digo enserio, J. Aun tienes talento para esto, hace un momento no noté ningún error en tus acordes, y, sobre todo, algo que jamás tuve: una segunda oportunidad, no la tires al caño como si nada—El anciano me daba la espalda mientras regresaba a su despacho—Tu _amiga_ te debe seguir esperando en alguna parte.

—Ahora tu eres el que dice tonterías—Salí del local, mientras me rascaba la nuca intentando calmar ese poco enojo que me había causado aquel comentario, ese viejo decía ese tipo de cosas desde que entré a la secundaria y abandoné la música. Digamos que ese anciano tiene más historia conmigo de lo que me agradaría.

Y es que hace años a Yukiko, Ryu y a mi se nos ocurrió entrar a un pequeño concurso amateur de bandas infantiles, Yuki estaba muy emocionada, mientras que nosotros solo lo hacíamos por qué el premio al primer lugar era una consola de videojuegos, así que le pedimos a Maki que nos enseñara algo de música pero finalmente terminamos con aquel que fue su maestro particular de piano cuando era niña: Cesar Martinez, un extranjero que inexplicablemente había terminado en el otro lado del mundo. Poco tiempo después terminamos adentrándonos más a este mundo, hasta que me _aburrí_ de ello y me incline por el basquet, de verdad que no recuerdo mucho ese lapso de transición. Solo que Yukiko, al final, terminó enojándose, así que se fue a Rusia junto con Eli y desde hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella. Y la posible separación de Eli y Umi no nos ayuda en nada para saber de aquella loca de cabello rubio.

Pronto estaba por la calle que llevaba a mi casa mientras me saboreaba el dulce que la abuela Midori me había regalado, solo para no aburrirme y despejar mi mente por un momento. ¿Existía esa posibilidad? ¿Puede un club de música retar a un club de basquetbol a un partido? Supongo que no, sería demasiado conveniente y tonto, se que Rin es fanática de estas cosas, pero no creo que tanto como para permitir una barbaridad así, debo ver a la presidenta y a las chicas para que me den alguna opción. De pronto los pasos apresurados de un par de tacones viniendo hacía mi resonaron por todas las paredes, al momento me puse alerta mientras que veía en aquella dirección, al girarme (Y no se por qué) no me sorprendí en lo absoluto al ver como la chica de hace solo unos minutos corría despavorida, Era obvia su falta de condición física, pues su cara estaba roja y jadeaba en busca de oxigeno suficiente para sus pulmones. Saben, por un momento me hice a la idea de que pasaría algo parecido a cuando me reencontré con Miu, pero ahora veo que no, pues esa chica solo llegó frente a mi y se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras se recuperaba.

—¿Estas bien?—Le dije ella me tomo con ambas manos de la camisa, mientras intentaba regular su respiración, de momento levantó la cabeza y me encontré con un fantasma, bueno la verdad solo era la cara de la chica completamente pálida y el cabello pegado a media cara cubriéndole un ojo gracias al sudor.

—Tu…—Dijo con voz ronca.

—Yo…

—¡¿Donde esta?!—Ella intensifico su voz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Aquella guitarra tan unica!

—¿Guitarra?—Al momento no entendía a lo que se refería, hasta que me cayo el veinte—El viejo te dijo que la tenía ¿verdad?

—¡Así es!—Su tono seguía siendo "Amenazante", aun que para estas alturas era algo bobo.

—Bien ¿Y no se te hace raro que no tenga una funda a mis espaldas, cuando se supone que compré una guitarra?

Pasaron tres segundos para que ella reaccionara—¡Maldito anciano senil!—Ella gritó de una manera tan exagerada, que por un momento me dieron ganas de alejarme y dejarla parecer una loca fugada de alguna psiquiátrico.

—Oye…

—¡Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar!

—Oye

—¡No a echo otra cosa que solo burlarse de mi!

—¡Oye!

—¿¡Qué!?

—Deja de hacer todo ese escándalo—La golpe en la cabeza como lo hacía con Miu, ella estaba a punto de responder pero al momento le señale con la mirada a la considerable cantidad de personas que comenzaban a salir de sus casas con cierto grado de molestia—Estas fastidiando la tranquilidad de este barrio. Si quieres seguir peleando y maldiciendo al viejo, ve a hacerlo a un lugar donde no molestes a nadie.

—Detente—Me ordeno y yo solo hice caso omiso, ella en su fastidio corrió hacia mi para volverme a jalar de la camisa, deteniendome—Te dije que te detuvieras.

—¿Para qué?—Ni siquiera la volteaba a ver—¿Para que me grites de nuevo? Prefiero mis tímpanos intactos.

—Por lo menos invítame algo de comer… Corrí mucho para llegar a donde estabas.

—Mi casa y la tienda de Cesar están a solo unos minutos a pie…

—Y por eso…—Aquella chicha guardó silencio en cuanto su estomago comenzó a hacer escándalo—. Por favor…—Ahora parecía una niña perdida.

Solo suspire y le dije, a mi manera, que me siguiera.

 _En ese momento._

Hoy era un día de esos en los que sería genial salir a pasear con tus amigos, o ir a divertirse a algún lugar con árboles y recostarse a su sombra para sentir el viento en tu cara, desgraciadamente para mi eso no es posible. Todo por las malvadas matemáticas. Hoy papá y mamá me obligaron a asistir a un curso particular, pues papá dice que la profesora esta preocupada por mi rendimiento, ella es muy exagera, de echo he estado mejorando muchísimo gracias a Joe, ya solo me duermo media hora en su clase y mi resultado en el examen de diagnostico fue de dos cifras (fue un cuarenta, algo parecido a un cuatro en mi país...)

Creo que ellas deben de estar orgullosas de mi, la última vez que me hicieron un examen salí con un nueve (un dos o menos). La parte buena de todo esto es que por fin podré ver a Yukiko, es una fortuna que este de este de visita en Japón, de verdad que estoy muy emocionada de verla de nuevo para ponernos al día. El profesor me llamó la atención por estar distraída mirando la ventana, lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y no contestara a su pregunta de inmediato para que al final solo me regañara, dejándome en ridículo frente a los demás. Que vergüenza.

Aquellas cuatro horas por fin habían terminado, dejándome el tiempo justo para llegar al lugar donde había quedado de verme con Yukiko, solo tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Aun que las calles eran algo "curiosas" para mi, no eran mayor problema con ayuda del GPS, a veces tropezaba con alguna persona o me distraía con algo curioso que me encontraba en el camino (Una vez me detuve a ver unos gatitos) Y eso me costó llegar unos cinco o seis minutos tarde. Al momento que llegué a la estación que habíamos dicho, no tarde en dar con ella. Identificarla era algo muy sencillo con esa cabellera de color rubio bastante llamativa para los jóvenes que pasaban. De echo en ese momento Yukiko estaba rechazando a un joven que la quería ligar.

—Largo—Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de que aquel chico se fuera, bastante deprimido a decir verdad—De verdad que odio a los tipos como el.

—¡Yukiko!—Le grite mientras me acercaba.

—Miu—Ella colocó las manos en la cintura y me vio con reproche—¿Donde te habías metido? Nunca eres así de impuntual—Ella me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón, es que tenia clases intensivas de matemáticas y aun no conozco bien las calles.

—No te preocupes—Yukiko estaba vestida de una manera que denotaba que parecía una extranjera o eso quería aparentar de una manera un poco exagerada, muy cliché mas bien. Unos jeans rotos de la parte de los muslos, una blusa negra con un escote pronunciado que le hacían relucir sus grandes "herencias" además de llevar unos lentes de sol algo llamativos—¿Ya podemos irnos? Quisiera saludar a Hanayo y Rin antes de ir a otra parte.

—Vamos.

Ahora les explico mi _casual_ amistad con esta chica. Una ocasión en víspera de navidad, durante la segunda mitad de mi primer año de secundaria, mi madre y la de Yukiko no pudieron celebrar con ninguna de nosotras por motivos de su trabajo así que tuvimos que pasarla con Nozomi y sus hijos. A pesar de que en un principio tanto Yukiko y yo no nos acoplábamos a esa familia, al final terminamos divirtiéndonos y a pesar de que Yukiko me hizo enojar y llorar esa noche, terminamos siendo muy buenas amigas. Ahora siempre persuadimos a nuestra madres para vernos en alguna ocasión.

—¿Y qué tal te han ido las cosas ahora que vives aquí?—Me dijo.

—Son _más de lo que me esperaba—_ Al momento en que dije eso Yukiko puso cara de no entenderme—Digamos que Japón resulto ser algo emocionante—Recordé a Joe—…Muy emocionante.

—Menos mal—Aquella chica se quitó las gafas para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos ojos de color amarillo—. Cuando me contaste que te mudarías, estabas echa todo un drama y no podías calmar tus nervios—Mi amiga rubia llevaba las manos tras la espalda mientras miraba muy atenta el cielo ligeramente despejado—Y dime ¿Hay algo _interesante_ te a pasado en la preparatoria?

—Pues déjame decirte que, a pesar de que Otonoki es una escuela que parece tranquila, es un lugar muy animado. Creo que a eso me refería cuando te dije que Japón es divertido, las chicas que se volvieron mis amigas son algo peculiares, en especial Aimi Tomoshida. Espero que puedas conocerla—Al momento me asaltó una duda que nunca me había echo hasta este momento, ni siquiera cuando nos pusimos en contacto en Line—Es cierto ¿Qué te trajo a Japón Yukiko?

Ella se detuvo en seco y se me quedó viendo con una mueca extraño, creada por la mezcla de la sorpresa y la incredulidad—¿Enserio?—Ella me tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a jalarlas algo fuerte—¡Es increíble que aun siendo mi mejor amiga no sepas porque estoy aquí! ¡De verdad que sigues siendo una tonta sin remedio!

—Por favor suéltame—Intenté decirle articulando de la mejor manera mis palabras, pues el _ataque_ de ella no me dejaba mover mucho la boca—Esto comienza a dolerme.

Ella me soltó, y mientras me sobaba las enrojecidas mejillas, me señalo con el dedo pareciendo al instante como toda una diva—¡Solo por ser tú lo acepto esta vez!—Suspiró—Recuerda que ahora soy una _cantante,_ así que vine a dar una pequeña presentación durante esta semana. Además de algo de lo que _Umi_ no me a informado del todo.

—¿Así que estarás una semana?—Le dije emocionada.

—Si… Pero no te emociones…

—¡Que bien, _nya_!—Al darme cuenta de que había usado aquella muletilla que me había heredado mi padre, me separé del abrazo que le había dado a Yukiko e intente disimularlo—Q-quiero decir, esto. Estoy muy feliz de que te quedes esta semana, intentaré verte cuando pueda.

Ella soltó una risita—. Eres tan adorable...

—N-no digas cosas vergonzosas…

—Bueno—Yukiko corrió un poco más adelante de mi—, Vamos a tu casa.

—¡Si!

 _De regreso con Joe._

Y esta chica tan rara acaba de romper el récord de dulces comidos, por lo menos, en Tokio. Y es que pensar que una persona con ese cuerpo tan envidiable, pudiese comer como un sumo que terminó la dieta, es algo que lo que no se si tengo que burlarme o sentir miedo. Aun que "afortunadamente" ella esta haciendo crecer el negocio familiar, juro a ver escuchado a Honoka decir que con lo que ella había comido, por fin abriría otra sucursal. Mira que es bastante codiciosa, se casa con la directora de un hospital bastante importante y aun así busca abrir otra sucursal, pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Esta _rara_ no a dejado de mirarme con ojos afilados todo este rato, creo que sigue pensando que tengo la mentada guitarra que Cesar no le quizo vender. Al principio debo decir que me tenia nervioso, pero ahora, no es nada más que algo fastidioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba, la sala era incomoda con ella ahí mirándome, porque si, Honoka la dejó entrar creyendo que era una amiga mía, de inmediato me opuse pero ya la conocen, ella es demasiado "buena" para ver la malicia en las personas, supongo que por eso Maki la eligió, es fácil de manipular. Pero que cosas estoy pensando, estoy empezando a divagar gracias a la presencia de esta chica, debo sacarla de mi casa pronto.

—Oye…

—¿Qué?—Dijo con la boca llena.

—¿No deben estar preocupados en tu casa? Llevas aquí mas o menos una hora.

—¿Y? Te molesta en algo pelirrojo—Me contestó con cierto grado de superioridad.

—Si, tu presencia me fastidia—Le respondí, ella solo abrió los ojos como plato a punto de contestarme, pero en ese momento arribaba la doctorara Nishikino con una "preocupante" cara de estrés en los ojos y es que era la primera vez que la veía en casa desde ayer en la mañana.

—Estoy de regreso…—Dijo con una voz apagada y ronca.

—Bienvenida—Le respondí.

—¿Y Honoka?

—En la tienda… ¿Todo bien?

—No, todo estuvo fuera de control, primero llegaron dos personas en estado critico y cuando las cirujías terminaron, tuve que elaborar los informes del cierre fiscal del hospital—Ella se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala—Afortunadamente, todos terminó y pienso tomarme unas vacaciones—Los ojos violeta mi madre se encontraron con la rara, que se había quedado pasmada viendo a Maki—Buenos días.

—N-no puede ser…—Ella me volvió a ver, y ahora si parecía una loca (con déficit de atención)—¿Ella que es de ti?

—Mi madre…—Le dije sin pensarlo.

—¿No la señora Honoka era tu madre?

—Es algo que aun no termino de entender del todo, pero—Me rasqué la nuca—Soy hijo de las dos.

—¡Eh!—Ella se puso de pie. Ya se dio cuenta verdad, bueno aquí es donde viene el impacto de la gente siempre que se entera quien es mi familia, creo que hasta Maki sabe por donde van los tiros—¡Eres hijo de la prodigio del piano Maki Nishikino!—O tal vez no.

—¿Eres una prodigio del piano?

—P-por supuesto—Maki jugaba con su cabello, creo que en lugar de una prodigio parece más una niña pequeña—E-n cualquier caso señorita, ¿Como sabe eso de mi?

—Por que mis padres competían contra usted cuando eran jóvenes, ¿No los recuerda?—Maki solo cerro los ojos pensando, pero más temprano que tarde se dio por vencida—Le daré una pista…

—¿Por qué no eres más directa y te dejas de tonterías?

—¡Cállate pelirrojo!—La rara retomó la compostura después de esa escena—Mi nombre completo es Aoi Akane—¿Aoi Akane? Que coincidencia me suena a que ya lo había escuchado… ¡No me digan que esta loca es la persona que pensaba reclutar el lunes!

—¿Akane?—Le dijo Maki y de momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—¡No me digas que eres hija del tonto de Tora Akane y de la presumida de Haruka Midori!—¿Midori? Ya veo, esta chica es la nieta de la abuela.

Akane seguía hablando con Maki, que de momento había dejado la vergüenza de lado y comenzaba a ser un poco más expresiva con la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella. De momento no pienso abrir mi bocata y llevar a la típica escena donde ella piensa que la acoso por saber que estudia en Otonoki, pero debo admitir que esto fue una suerte de coincidencia en cadena, en todo caso, la podré ver mañana junto con Miu y Aimi para pedirle ayuda, además, si se trata de una _prodigio_ de la música, no sería raro que me ayudara. El único inconveniente es que ella piensa que tengo la guitarra que tanto quiere, pero con lo rara que es, lo más seguro es que las cosas se le olviden en un par de horas.

—¡J-kun!—Honoka entraba a la habitación azotando la puerta, rompiendo con la armonía y fluidez de la conversación entre Maki y Akane, ella tenía una sonrisa infantil en los labios mientras que sostenía un poster. Al momento me lo pegó en el rostro—¡Mira!

—¡Si alejas esa cosa de mi cara creo que lo vería mejor!

—Perdón—Ella lo alejó. Al leer en el titulo la palabra _concierto,_ solo me hice a la idea de que quería que ir en una salida familiar, aun que se me hace raro sabiendo que ella conocía mi respuesta a ese tipo de cosas. Me atreví a ver el resto del poster para formular alguna excusa con ayuda de la fecha. Posee mi vista en las fotos de bailarines haciendo algún tipo de coreografía, pero no se como expresar lo que sentí cuando vi a la protagonista de aquel espectáculo: fue algo similar a sentir como una mano me estrujaba el estomago, además mi garganta se cerro—¡Ya la viste Joe! ¡Yuki-chan regresó!—Honoka vio muy emocionada la foto de la rubia—Ahora es una hermosa señorita, espero que podamos verla. Cuando eran niños cantaba hermoso. Me pregunto cuanto habrá mejorado.

Le pedí el poster a Honoka para verlo con más cuidado. Creo que ella tiene razón en decirlo, ahora tiene el cabello más largo, el color sus ojos relucientes como toda la vida, si hay algo que que a cambiado (obviamente) es su figura, pues ahora ella es bastante más hermosa que antes, mas esbelta y alta, bueno alta en un sentido figurado pues ella siempre a tenido un cuerpo algo pequeño a decir verdad. Veo que eso de que sería profesional no era una rabieta o sueño sin sentido. La verdad es que, dentro de mi, más haya de que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien, me hace sentir _feliz_ que haya llegado tan lejos.

—¿Quien es ella señora Honoka?—Dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a mi y veía curiosa la foto de Yukiko.

—¡Oh vamos linda solo llámame Honoka!—Le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa—. Esa chica, es la amiga de la infancia…

—Ex novia, cariño—Corrigió Maki dejando a Honoka como piedra—, esa chica de la foto es la ex novia de nuestro hijo, Akane-chan. Era una chica talentosa en el canto y el baile, la gente decía que llegaría a ser alguien de fama internacional, y parece que esta yendo por muy buen camino—¿Desde cuando Maki es tan comunicativa con las visitas? Supongo que adularla sirve de mucho, lo anotaré para cuando sea necesario.

—¡Vaya que tienes buen gusto pelirrojo!—Ella me golpeó con el codo mientras hablaba con un tono pícaro.

—Gracias—Dije—Pero mi nombre es Joe, no pelirrojo. De cualquier modo—Me volvía a poner de pie y caminaba a la salida—Creo que haré una visita rápida al dojo Sonoda, a Ryu le encantaría escuchar la noticia, si es que no a enterado aún.

—O solo quieres una excusa para ver a tu _novia_ de nuevo—Me dijo Akane, poniéndose de pie de nuevo, mientras que Honoka se desmoronaba en el suelo.

—¿Desde cuando nos tenemos tanta confianza?

—Deja de ser un malhumorado _Joechinn—_ Dijo ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Solo suspiré y abrí la puerta. Primero dejaría a esta _rara_ con la abuela Midori y luego iría a ver a Ryu—No tardaré mucho. Nos vemos.

—¡Hasta luego señoras Nishikino! ¡Las visitaré un día de estos!—Maki solo levantó la mano como señal de despedida, mientras que Honoka aun no se recuperaba de escuchar la palabra _novia._ Al momento en que estuvimos afuera no supe que decirle a la chica, así que me limité a hacer un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que me siguiera. Al momento ella se puso a silbar un melodía al azar mientras me seguía.

 _Con Miu._

Después de que visitamos rápidamente mi hogar, Yuki y yo estábamos en una cafetería cercana al dojo donde solía vivir Yuki, ambas habíamos tomado una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana que daba vista a la calle mientras hablábamos de algunas cosas triviales. Ella me contaba de sus pequeñas anécdotas en Rusia, mientras que yo solo la escuchaba atentamente, realmente no creía que hubiera algo interesante que contarle, y conociendo como es Yuki, ella prefiere que la escuchen a escuchar.

—Entonces—Dijo llamando mi atención—, ¿Qué tal tu vida en la preparatoria?

—Ya te lo dije Yuki...—Jugué con la pajilla de mi bebida—, Solo cosas sin importancia.

— Creí que conocerías a alguien interesante—Yuki inflo sus mejillas mientras estas se ponían de un ligero color rojo. De momento no entendí aquella expresión, pues solo ponía esa cara cuando lanzaba algún tipo de indirecta.

—¡Ya veo!—Le dije con una sonrisa inocente—Te refieres a si he visto al ex novio del que tanto me hablas—Ella me tapo la boca y se colocó el dedo indice sobre los labios.

—Si, quería hablar de _él,_ pero por favor no eleves tanto la voz.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente lo dijiste?

—Por qué...—Ella miraba a otro lado—Ya sabes, aun me da un poco de vergüenza tocar el tema.

Eso era tanto mentira como verdad, pues las muchas veces que tocábamos el tema su voz no tardaba en ser más áspera y con un poco de dolor de por medio, cosa que me hacía sospechar que esa chica no había terminado en buena medida las cosas con ese sujeto, creo que debe de ser muy mala persona para hacer que Yuki se exprese de él de esa manera _._

—Bueno. La verdad es que no me lo he topado o tal vez ya lo hice y no me di cuenta… Sería más fácil si me dieras su nombre.

—E-eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora.

—Pero tu dijiste…

—¡Que no tiene importancia!—Lo dijo tan fuerte que la gente del local se le quedó viendo. Ella se puso aun más roja, yo solo pude retener mi risa mientras ella inflaba las mejillas, a veces desearía que fuera un poco más sincera, no me molesta escucharla desahogarse, aun que ya hallan pasado mucho tiempo de aquello. De momento veo como alguien pasa por la venta y por mero instinto (o alguna fuerza mayor) voltee para saber de quien se trataba. Y pude ver aquella cabellera roja larga que me había confundido hace algunos días en el metro: _Hikari Mei,_ la capitana del club de basquetbol del club de Otonokizaka, aun que debo decir que a diferencia de la única vez que me la he visto de frente. Algo parecido a cuando la confundí con Maki en la estación de metro, pero ahora que esta más "cerca" debo admitir que es alguien que no destaca mucho fuera de la escuela, a pesar tiene un color de cabello bastante llamativo, es como si toda ella estuviese apagada o a escasos segundos de hacerlo, como una vela escasa de cera. Ella vestía de forma bastante _simple,_ usaba unos jeans algo gastados, una blusa corta de color blanco, unos tenis blancos parecidos a los que yo siempre usaba, además su cabello suelto era oculto por una gorra, pasaba de largo, pediéndose poco a poco entre la gente que estaba en la calle.

—Oye Miu—La voz de Yukiko me hizo desenfocarme de Mei—¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada— Intentaba de una forma "disimulada" el ver por donde iba Mei, a la que solo se le podía ver la espalda y la larga cabellera de color rojo.

—Vaya…—Dijo Yuki con voz picara—Así que tienes _esos gustos,_ Miu-nee.

—¿Eh?

—Te gustan los _pelirrojos—_ Por un segundo parece que vi una imagen de Joe en mi cabeza.

 _—¡No para nada!_

—No te culpo, algunos son muy llamativos—Ella se sonrojo con ese comentario propio.

—Por favor Yuki no digas esas cosas en publico. A mi no me gusta nadie.

—¿Enserio? No será que me estarás mintiendo… Tal vez hayas encontrado un chico guapo que te haya llamado la atención.

—Bueno…—Por un segundo recordé a Joe. Específicamente la escena de ayer donde el me había puesto una mano sobre la cabeza y me miraba con esos iluminados ojos azules —¡No, a mi no me gusta nadie!—Yuki se comenzó a reír de mi, y yo solo miré a otro lado, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos y sacando algunas conclusiones de a donde es que Mei se podría dirigir, tal vez a alguna practica extra o algo por el estilo, pero según lo que me dijo Aimi, el equipo descansa todo el fin de semana, a donde se supone que va, debo pensar con cuidado.

—De verdad te trae loca ¿no?

—¡Yuk..!—Antes de que pudiera reclamarle a mi amiga, pude ver como Joe entraba a aquel restaurante mientras era acompañado de un chico, que me resultaba algo familiar, y de una ¿chica? Era alguien que no conocía, debo decir que era alguien bastante bonita y que parecía cercana a Joe, pues le hablaba con mucha confianza, al igual que al otro chico, _será que ese chico de cabello azul es novio de la chica y Joe solo los acompaña._ Creo que eso ni siquiera me lo creo yo.

—De verdad que estas perdida por esa pelirroja—La voz de Yuki me sacó de mis pensamientos, en este punto era mejor ignorarla y no subir la voz para que Joe no se de cuenta de que estoy aquí—Vamos Miu, no te pongas así, ahora iremos por esa chica para que la conozcas.

—No Yuki…—Esta es mi perdición, veo como en cámara lenta como Yuki estaba dispuesta ponerse de pie, pero eso es lo menos que me preocupa, no quiero que Joe me vea, no quiero escuchar cual es su relación con aquella chica, además de que estoy echa un desastre. Al momento que la vista de Yuki se cruzó con Joe y sus acompañantes puede ver como es que los hombros de mi amiga de cabello rubio se tensan, para seguidamente temblar mientras aprieta los puños y de su boca salió un: _Joe…_

 _Con Joe._

Y terminé en este lugar, arrastrado por este par de locos… No entiendo como es que terminaron de convencerme de venir a comer con ellos, bueno tendré que pedirle disculpas a mis madres cuando regrese a casa. Bueno al menos puedo darle un pequeño momento de relajación a Ryu, creó que mis plegarías de la mañana se hicieron reales, pues en ese momento el estaba siendo "severamente entrenado" por uno de los discípulos más estrictos del dojo: Un sujeto de dos metros ocho, bastante corpulento y con una barba tupida que le daba un aire de tipo malo, aun que la nobleza de ese hombre era proporcional a su masa, ya que solo bastaron un par de argumentos para convencerlo de que dejara salir a Ryu con nosotros, menos mal que en ese momento Umi había salido _de emergencia,_ supongo que a "hablar" con Eli.

—Así que ustedes fueron los campeones nacionales el año pasado. Vaya—Decía Akane con una enorme sonrisa dedicada a Ryu—¡Así que ustedes fueron los que destrozaron a mi escuela!

—Supongo…—Ryu parecía estar algo avergonzado—Pero no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin Aniki, gracias a que es un gran base, pudimos ejecutar todas las jugadas a la perfección.

—Yo no hice nada… En ese momento ya había dejado el equipo—Dije medio ignorándolos. Me puse a curiosear con la mirada aquel pequeño local con no más de diez mesas, una pequeña barra que deba donde había una pequeña variedad de bebidas e incluía aquella ventanilla donde las meseras dejaban encargadas las ordenes, de verdad que no era la gran cosa pero su ambiente lo envidiarían muchos otros locales, ya que era callado, las conversaciones de la gente eran apenas murmullos que no desentonaban, las apenas cuatro meseras del lugar se movían con tranquilidad y a su propio ritmo, desde la cocina se podía escuchar un jazz desde una radio algo vieja a juzgar por la estática que en ocaciones interrumpía la canción. Las meseras, todas chicas jóvenes, nos lanzaban miradas fugaces para decidir quien sería la que nos atendería, todas menos una, que en ese momento estaba tomando la orden de un par de ancianos. Sino fuera por su cabellera lacia, juraría que es la tía Kayo, su cabello es casi de la misma tonalidad.

—Aniki.

—¿Si?—Dije con aburrimiento.

—¿Para que fuiste por mi?

—Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabías, pero…—Miré a Akane que nos veía con curiosidad, supongo que esta de más que ella escuche, de todas maneras son cosas que haya no le interesan—Yukiko regresó a Japón.

—¿Solo era eso?—Me dijo Ryu con una sonrisa—Por supuesto que ya lo se, mi hermana me llamó hace un par de días.

—¿Enserio?—Miré a mi amigo con ojos fulminantes—Entonces porque no me lo dijiste ayer.

—Quería darte una sorpresa Aniki. Ver a tu novia….

—Ella dejó de ser mi novia desde hace un buen rato.

—Bueno. Quería ver como reaccionabas cuando te la encontraras de la nada.

—Muy gracioso—Mire a otro lado—Aun que no es como que me asuste verla de frente.

—¿Enserio? Pero si la última vez que me llamó y tu estabas ahí, te fuiste a otra parte para no hablar con ella.

Puede escuchar al risa discreta de Akane, estaba a punto de reclamarle a Ryu pero en eso, aquella mesera de cabellera rubia de tono cobrizo se acercó a nosotros, debía decir que por un momento me sorprendió ver el rostro de Aimi, y antes de entregarnos el menú, nos regaló una enorme sonrisa llena de energía.

—¡Joe-kun!

—Hola Aimi.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo _me arrastraron…—_ Remarque eso último para Akane, pero ella aprecio ignorarlo. Aimi solo soltó una risilla traviesa mientras que se tapaba la boca dandole una esencia de chica coqueta, cosa que derritió a Ryu, que no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza, mientras aquella chica usaba ese lindo uniforme de falda corta.

—Que bien, es bueno que tengas más amigos además de nosotras. Pero en fin—Nos entregó el menú—¿Qué desean ordenar?—Los tres pedimos una hamburguesa, Aimi solo asintió y se fue, nos sin antes decirme: _Espero que te lleves una grata sorpresa._

—Que belleza—Ryu soltó un suspiro—¿No lo crees Aniki?

—Si, lo que digas. Al final siempre es lo mismo contigo, _don Juan._

 _—_ _Joechinn_

 _—_ ¿Si?

—Esa chica extranjera no te a quitado el ojo de encima desde hace un rato.

—Extranjera…—Solo seguí a donde señalaba, y me encontré con una chica de cabellera rubia que me veía con mucha intensidad, mientras que tenía las mejillas algo infladas como haciendo un puchero. La desconocí en un principio pero fue aquella expresión la que me terminó de "decir" quien era. Ryu al verla sonrió como un niño.

—¡Yuki-nee!—Y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, Akane le siguió emocionada al escuchar aquel nombre, supongo que sería conocer a alguien que recién se estaba volviendo famosa. Yo no quise moverme un centímetro pero en ese momento alcance a ver a Miu, viendo curiosa como Ryu y Akane rodeaban a la Yukiko. Con pesadez me puse de pie y me acerqué a la mesa de esas dos.

—¡Yuki!—Ryu intentó abrazar a su hermana pero ella se lo negó colocándole una mano en la frente, a pesar de ser casi veinte centímetros más alto, el era el hermano menor y siempre termina siendo sometido por ella. Cuando llegue a donde ella, preferí concentrarme más en Miu (ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Aimi), en ese momento no quería escuchar su sarcasmo.

—Joe-san…

—Hola Miu.

—¿Q-qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada. Es solo que estos dos me arrastraron hasta aquí—Le dije señalando a mis compañeros, que solo al percatarse de Miu sonrieron a su manera.

—¡Hola Miu-nee!—Dijo Ryu—¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ryu Sonoda, uno de tus amigos de la infancia.

—Perdón, pero no tengo casi ningún recuerdo de cuando estuve en Japón—El de cabello azul parecía desanimarse, cosa que hizo sentir culpable a Miu—Pero si he escuchado de ti, Yuki, suele hablarme mucho de su hermano menor—Cuando Ryu se vio aliviado de su "depresión", Miu se concentro en Akane pero aquella sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, además del intento de mirada inocente, le hacían lucir ¿enojada? No se como ponerlo en palabras, pero se que no es nada bueno—¿Y tu eres?

—¡Soy Akane Aoi! ¡Me mude a Tokio la semana pasada y estudió en la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka!—Ahora veo que conseguir la información de Akane es cosa fácil.

—Así que ella es…

— _Sip—_ Me limité a decir—. Es ella—De momento un carraspeo interrumpió las presentaciones, era más que claro saber de quien se trataba, así que solo me limite a suspirar.

—Hola Yukiko…

—Hola Joe—Ella se cruzó de brazos—¿No vas a presentarme?

—¿Enser…? Bueno...—La señale de una manera cordial—Akane, ella es Yukiko Sonoda, mi… _Amiga,_ es la cantante que viste en el poster esta mañana.

—Un gusto conocerte Yukiko-chan. La señora Honoka me dijo muchas cosas buenas de ti, espero poder ir a una de tus presentaciones.

—Muchas gracias—Ella me miró con sus orbes amarillos y con una sonrisa traviesa—Veo que ahora tienes muchos más amigos que en la secundaría.

—Ella no es mi amiga Yuki, solo se pego a mi desde la mañana.

—Oh Vaya—Lo dijo con un tono que me molesto bastante, pero no le daría el placer de saber que me molesto.

—¡Qué malo Joechinn! Creí que ahora éramos amigos…

—Deja de llamarme así. Además solo tengo unas horas de conocerte—Le dije, ella solo hizo un puchero y miro para otro lado molesta, mejor no la hago enojar, tal vez y no se une al club de música por mi culpa. Cesar tenía razón, es una niña algo mimada—. Perdón _Aoi,_ claro que ahora somos amigos—Ella sonrió, y de pronto pude sentir cierta aura enojada y una ¿Llena de alegría? raro…

—Y tu dices que me tomo demasiada confianza contigo.

—Bueno, yo llamo por su nombre a las personas que son cercanas y a mis amigos…—Dije con cierta vergüenza.

— La última vez que te vi, solo eras un chico con el que nadie quería socializar. Ahora resulta que puedes hacer amigos con mucha facilidad, se nota que me he perdido de muchas cosas—Y aquí viene el primer ataque de Yukiko pero esto no es nada.

—Bueno, ya sabes… No te he visto desde hace dos años, las personas cambian—Intenté usar un tono más cortante para terminar la conversación. Aun que sabia que no lo haría.

—Eso es típico de ti. Siempre dejas las cosas cuando te conviene y siempre "estas cambiando"—No dije nada, y se que no viene al caso ese argumento, pero mejor no agravar el sencillo ambiente de este pequeño restaurante. Al momento sentí como este se ponía pesado y eso pintaba para mal, así que solo recurrí a la única persona "cuerda", vi a Miu con una expresión que diera a entender que me sacara de aquella situación.

—Esto…—Dijo Miu—¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotras?

Ahora si todo se fue al _carajo,_ pensé que mi amiga de la infancia me salvaría de esta, pero veo que no puedo confiar en ella o en su capacidad de leer las caras, como desearía que Kaori estuviera aquí para ayudarme o por lo menos Sora, creo que aun que no le caiga del todo bien, ella entendería mejor esto o crearía una situación peor. Mejor no saberlo ahora.

Ryu no puso oposición a la sugerencia de Miu, y se colocó a la derecha de su hermana, Aoi se puso a la izquierda de ella y yo, bueno, me coloque al lado izquierdo de Miu. Nos quedamos callados un rato, en lo que llegaban las ordenes de nosotros tres, Yuki solo jugaba con su cabello como Maki lo haría, mientras que Ryu solo sonreía como bobo viendo a las meseras, Aoi tarareaba una canción mientras movía los dedos y golpeaba la mesa con ritmo, Miu solo jugaba con sus manos de una forma algo nerviosa, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Lucia más nerviosa de lo normal, pero prefiero verla a ella que a Yukiko. Miu me gusta más.

—Aquí tienen…—Aimi llegó con nuestros pedidos, cosa que dejo a Miu con una sorpresa bastante grande, tal vez Aimi no había querido molestar a Miu mientras estaba con Yukiko y hasta ahora se ven de frente.

—¡Miu, no te había visto!—Que mala es mintiendo.

—¡Aimi!—Dijo Miu con emoción—Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

—Bueno, es donde trabajo después de todo, aun que solo los fines de semana cuando mis padres están en casa para cuidar de mis hermanos—Ella seguía sonriendo—Perdón por no presentarme antes—Dijo a los tres chiflados sentados frente a mi—Mi nombre es Aimi Tomoshida, soy compañera de clases de Joe-kun y Miu-chan. Un gusto conocerlos Akane-senpai, Yukiko-san, y Ryu-kun

—Un gusto conocerte Tomoshida-san—Dijeron los tres, pero el que intentaba resaltar, para llamar la atención de Aimi era, como siempre, Ryu. Aun que el quería hablar, finalmente quien termino tomando la palabra fue su "hermana mayor"—Así que eres amiga de Joe. De Miu no me sorprende pero de él, ¿Como es que convenció a una chica tan linda como tú?

—¡Oye!

—Bueno no es que me convenciera. Simplemente vi que Joe-kun era una buena persona y quise ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, es por eso que me uní a su club.

—¿Club?—Dijeron Aoi y Yukiko al mismo tiempo.

—Si, hace poco Joe tomó el control del club de música—Aimi se llevó un dedo a la boca y puso una cara pensativa—, Bueno realmente nuestras actividades iniciaran este lunes. Aun que nuestro nuevo presidente no tiene ni idea de que hay que hacer con ellas.

—… Aun hay cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo menos podemos reclutar ya a Aoi—Al mencionarla ella me vio directamente con aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia—Supongo que entradas con nosotros ¿No?—Ella mordía su hamburguesa y al pasar aquel bocado sonríe como si le hubiera dicho que ganó la lotería.

—¡Por supuesto!—Expreso en un intentó de grito discreto que no fue bien recibido por los demás clientes—¡Amo la música más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Es obvio que me uniría!—Ella se acercó más a mi, subiendo medio cuerpo a la mesa, la comida afortunadamente solo había sido ligeramente apartada por el cuerpo de la joven—¿Qué instrumentos toca cada uno? ¡Yo toco la batería!

—Que coincidencia Akane-chan ¡Yo toco lo mismo!—Le dijo Ryu—Bueno, lo deje de hacer cuando entre en la secundaría. Aun que practico de vez en cuando.

—Yo cantó, y solía ser tocar la guitarra acústica…—Dijo Yuki.

—¡Yo toco el bajo!—Ahora hablo mi compañera de clases.

—¿Y ustedes?—Ahora las miradas de todos se postraban sobre Miu y sobre mi.

—Bueno… Yo tocó el piano, bajo y guitarra… Aun que me concentro más en esta última—Recuerden, mi madre es Maki Nishikino, cuando le pedí, junto con Yukiko y Ryu, que nos llevara con alguna clase de música ella estaba más que encantada, incluso parecía estar más feliz de lo usual. Y obviamente cuando su hijo le dijo que quería tocar un instrumento ella se volvió completamente loca y me hizo practicar esos tres intrumentos, principalmente el piano y la guitarra, aun que finalmente me incliné más por esta última por que me resultaba mucho más interesante. Y aun que lo dejé, siempre vuelvo a tocar la guitarra cuando visito a mis abuelos "maternos" (los padres de Honoka) y cuando visitó a mi abuela "paterna" suelo tocar el piano, normalmente me obliga a hacerlo para presumir sobre su nieto.

—Vaya… Esos son muchos…—Dijo Aoi

—Gracias… Aun que no soy tan bueno en ellos...

—¿Y tu Miu-chan?

—Y-yo… Bueno…

—Ella también sabe cantar, aun es un poco tímida para hacerlo, pero de verdad es muy buena—Dijo Yukiko.

—¿Enserio? Creí que nos habías dicho que no practicaste otra cosa, además del dibujo.

—Bueno, Yukiko me enseño un poco de canto, pero aun así no soy muy buena…

—¡Que cosas dices Miu! Eres una excelente cantante, de echo mi representarte considero contratarte en algún momento.

—¿Eso es verdad?—Dijo ella con inocencia—Pensé que era una broma cuando me llamó… La señorita Yūki, solía hacerlo mucho conmigo.

—Anju es mas una princesa que una bromista, pero si es capaz de llamarte para contratarte, es que de verdad eres buena.

—¡Quiero escucharte Miu-chan!/Nosotros también—Los únicos que no pronunciamos nada fuimos Yukiko y yo, supongo que ella ya había escuchado a Miu, en cuanto a mi, de verdad no quería presionarla puede que se desmaye con lo tímida que puede llegar a ser. Pero si siento curiosidad—Mi turno esta a punto de terminar, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un Karaoke para poder escuchar a MIu?

—¡Si!

—Yo me niego…—Interrumpió Yuki—Si ahora ustedes cuatro son parte de un club de música, supongo que van a formar una banda, así que ¿Por qué no hacen una presentación para nosotros? Es bueno saber como es que cada uno se adapta al otro…

—Eso es cierto Yuki-nee, quiero escucharlos…

Todos, menos Aoi, nos quedamos callados.

—Creo que aun no podemos Yukiko, ni siquiera hemos…—Dije.

—¿O es que te echaras para atrás como siempre?

 _Ahora, no se si debo agradecer o maldecir a Yukiko por decir eso…_


	7. Listen! 'n' Say It!

_Love song!: Cap 5._

Nota mental, tengo que ir a clases de control de los impulsos, si es que eso existe. Por segunda vez en la mañana me encuentro por la misma calle que me llevará a la dichosa tienda de Cesar, y todo por que no pude controlar mi impulso de demostrarle a Yukiko que estaba equivocada, pero ahora (bastante tarde) me doy cuenta de que terminé cayendo en uno de sus juegos, no es como que este tipo de cosas no hubieran sucedido antes; muchas de mis cicatrices son gracias a eso, es solo que me creía un poco "maduro" para poder sobre llevar este tipo de cosas.

—Joe-san…—La dulce voz de Miu me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Si?

—No quiero hacer esto…—Ella jugaba con sus manos—Me da mucha pena…

—Perdón—Respondí con cierto deje de culpa— Pero descuida, ya encontraré la manera de hacer que salgas de esta.

—Hazlo rapido, por favor.

—Lo haría…—Voltee a mi lado izquierdo—Si no es por que Aoi me esta agarrando del brazo desde hace dos calles.

—Tengo que asegurarme que no escapes Joechinn.

—Como si fuéramos a hacerlo…

—La verdad es que todos desconfiamos de ti Aniki. Siempre haz sido muy astuto para escaparte, creo que es por eso que Yukiko nos pidió que los cuidaremos.

—¿Pero era necesario que Aoi-senpai tomara del brazo de esa manera a Joe-san?—El tono de Miu parecía un poco más "seco" de lo normal, los nervios supongo.

—Muy necesario Miuchinn.

Solo pude suspirar con ese comentario. Pude ver como Yukiko nos miraba de reojo mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Ella era la que nos escoltaba hasta la tienda, Aimi iba a su lado mientras reía discretamente, pero a Yukiko no la puedo leer con claridad, desde que salimos del restaurante ella no a cambiado la pose de diva con la que camina, y las pequeñas miradas que me lanza parecen ser más las de un medico sacando un diagnostico. ¿No será acaso que sigue pensando en esa vieja promesa? Creí que cuando se había ido a Rusia la había olvidado del todo o, mejor dicho, las había mandado todas al demonio. Pero en el remoto caso de que llegara a ser eso, no pienso cumplir…

—¡Llegamos!—Dijo Aoi.

—Perfecto…—Fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de que todos entraremos a la tienda, al instante que resonaba la campana y la última en entrar (Miu) se colocaba junto a mi. Yukiko gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándonos un poco sorprendidos de su potencia vocal, vaya que si a mejorado.

De la oficina de Cesar salía una joven de no más de veinte años, y a juzgar por su maquillaje, además de su ropa "bastante ligera", no era difícil deducir de donde había salido aquella chica, que con un "permiso", salió de la tienda del viejo mientras aun se acomodaba el cabello.

— _¡Por el amor de Dios!—_ El viejo salió abotonando los últimos botones de su camisa. Por su cara supongo que lo interrumpimos en "el final feliz" o algo parecido, antes de que su pusiera a insultar a la madre de cada uno de nosotros, el viejo se quedó de callado cuando se topó con Yukiko, que solo lo saludo levantando la mano. En ese instante el viejo sonrío mostrando los dientes, mientras rodeaba el mostrador, y directamente abrazaba a la rubia, que supongo le llegó el olor a alcohol y tabaco del viejo.

—También me da gusto verte Cesar, pero ahora apestas…

—Perdona _Y—_ Dijo el viejo en un tono más paternal—, es solo que me emocione al verte. Saber que no desperdiciaste tu talento _como esos dos,_ y llegaste bastante lejos _—_ No necesito explicarles a quienes se refería ¿verdad?—. Hace sentir a este viejo bastante orgulloso.

—Gracias. Pero ahora no es momento de escuchar tus lagos Cesar—Ella volteo a vernos a nosotros, _el club de música de Otonokizaka—_ Ellos son un club de música, y quieren probar si hay química entre ellos. Así que pensamos si podías prestarle unos instrumentos y uno de tus estudios.

El viejo se nos quedó viendo a los cuatro, pero en especial a Miu y a Aimi, pues ellas eran unas completas desconocidas en la música. Gruño por lo bajo, y con un ademan echo con la mano, nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. Esta es una buena señal, por qué sino, ya estaríamos afuera del local a base de patadas. Nos adentramos en el sótano del viejo que, a diferencia de la parte de arriba, este era un lugar muy "acogedor", mucho mas pequeño, pero "acogedor", si descartamos que juro a ver visto una maldita cucaracha salir de una de las grietas de las paredes. Llegamos hasta la última puerta de aquel sótano, el tercer estudio y, de lejos, el más ordenado de aquí. Al menos llego a ver algo limpio después de todo.

Los instrumentos que estaban ahí guardados lucían impecables, demasiado si me lo preguntan, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado sobre ellos o que estaban recién fabricados, en especial aquella guitarra: Una ¿Les Paul? de color rojo con detalles en negro, creo que esa debe de ser la guitarra que Aoi quería comprar, y si lo es, no la culpo, es bastante linda. Todos los instrumentos estaban acomodados, además de estar conectados, de manera que parecía que todo esto ya había sido planeado por Yukiko y el viejo.

—Una banda llego hace una hora a apartar este estudio, además de rentarme un par de instrumentos para dentro de dos horas—El viejo nos vio directamente—. Así que dense prisa—Cesar caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿No te quedas a ver abuelo?—Le dijo Ryu,

—Ya se como terminará esto, así que no gracias… Preferiría volverlos a ver a ustedes tres…

—Vamos Cesar, no seas tan amargado. Te prometo que si te quedas tal vez y cante algo para alegrarte el día.

—Y también sabes hacer buenas ofertas. Entonces… Veamos que tal les va—Ryu y Cesar se colocaron al lado de Yukiko mientras que las chicas se acomodaban. Aimi tomaba el bajo mientras le relucían los ojos, Aoi se puso tras la batería, yo tome aquella guitarra y Miu… No se movía de mi lado. Ella parecía que se escondería tras de mi en cualquier momento, no se si debería sentir lastima o gracia por aquello.

—Miu…—Hacía hasta lo imposible por ocultar mi risa—¿Podrías dejar de ocultarte tras de mi?—Le susurre "discretamente"

—No quiero…

—Oye, no es como que te estés presentando frente a toda la escuela. Solo son un par de Rusos y un viejo loco, básicamente lo mismo. El punto es, que nadie más verá esto y no creo que salga de este estudio—Vi como Ryu sacaba su celular—Pero si llega a se vergonzoso para ti, y me enteró que alguien subió un video a internet, _creo que una carrera se vera truncada por falta de heredero en cierto dojo—_ Ryu al momento temió por su vida, mientras que Cesar solo bufó algo por lo bajo y las chicas, incluidas Miu y Yuki, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas—Vamos…

—S-si.

—¿Y que canción tocaremos? _—_ Nos dijo Aimi mientras tocaba ligeramente, supongo que para calentar sus dedos.

—Bueno… _Eso no lo pensé—_ Dije.

—¡Y si tocamos una de las canciones de Maki-sama!—Hablo Aoi.

—¿Una de las canciones de…? Quieres decir μ's—Me puse a pensar un momento y podríamos hacerlo, en la actualidad muchos conocen una par de canciones de ellos, y Miu, siendo la fanática que es, seguramente conoce cada coma de las canciones—Yo no me opongo. ¿Que dicen ustedes?

—No tengo problemas.

—Y-yo tampoco—Miu jugaba con sus manos—Este… Solo que…—Ella nos vio a los tres—¿Podría ser _Snow Halation_? Es la canción que más me gusta de μ's.

—¡Bien!—Dijimos los tres. Inmediatamente después miré a Miu directamente—Tu tranquila—Me acerque a su oido y ahora de verdad le susurre solo a ella—Si te sientes nerviosa concéntrate en alguno de nosotros ¿Ok?

—S-si…

 _Miu:_

 _—_ _Iniciemos…—_ Fue lo último que dijo Joe, se que intenta ser buena persona, pero es que solo he cantado cuando Yukiko y yo estamos solas. Pero frente a personas que apenas y conozco, además de Joe, me hacen sentir realmente nerviosa. De echo mi cuerpo esta comenzando a temblar.

Escucho como Joe comienza a tocar el inicio de aquella canción tan significativa para μ's, a decir verdad se escuchaba bastante bien, Aimi le seguía complementando el ritmo, mientras que Aoi solo tocaba uno de los platillos de aquella lujosa batería; la melodía que hacen Aimi y Aoi, es como si se complementaran la una a la otra, en cambio a Joe lo sentía algo distante, como si se estuviera esforzando por seguirle el ritmo a las chicas, no sentía que era el Joe de siempre, este se sentía claramente desesperado. Estaba tan absorta en el ritmo de aquella canción que no me di cuenta que me había olvidado por completo que ya era momento para que comenzara a cantar; por eso mismo los chicos se detuvieron de golpe.

—Miu-chan… Tenias que cantar—Me dijo Aimi—A este paso el amargado de Joe-kun no nos dejara seguir siendo una banda.

—¡Hey!

—Vamos Miu-nee, no tengas miedo…—Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo. En ese instante siento como es que Joe me pone una de sus manos en los hombros, y al verlo a los ojos me doy cuenta de que esta usando aquellos intensos ojos sobre mi, como diciéndome que lo ya me había dicho que hacer si estaba nerviosa. Solo suspire y asentí.

—Si se vana quedar ahí, mejor me voy…

—Detente viejo, creo que ahora si…—Escuche esa pequeña parte de la discusión entre Yuki y el dueño de la tienda, _el señor de nombre raro._

De nuevo Joe empezó con la canción, seguidas por Aimi y Aoi. Pero mi cuerpo volvía a temblar, en ese momento pude ver como es que Joe me miraba fijamente, aun que se había retrasado un poco con el resto de instrumentos. Solo suspiré, y les dije a los chicos que volvieran a iniciar. Solo escuche los suspiros de Aimi, Aoi, Ryu y el dueño. Creo que esto significaba mi última oportunidad, bueno es momento, solo tengo que enfocarme en Joe. Así el volvió a iniciar, en aquel corto inicio no deje de verlo, sentía como el tiempo se hacía más lento, así que luego giré a ver a Yukiko y esta solo asintió. Cerré los ojos y deje que los instrumentos me dirigieran, justo como me lo había enseñado Yukiko cuando me mostró como cantar, vi por última vez a Joe, antes de iniciar.

— _Este sentimiento que tengo ahora… Es tan extraño, se siente como si hubiera caído del cielo._

Aquella letra tan hermosa que había escrito la madre de Yukiko y Ryu, intentando plasmar el amor que tenían nuestras madres por su grupo, salía de mi boca sílaba a sílaba, palabra por palabra. Deje que aquel sentimiento tan calado en mi pecho se apoderará de mi. No podía dejar de pensar en la presentación donde μ's mostró esta canción, lucían tan hermosas y ahora la estoy cantando. Creo que es un pequeño sueño echo realidad.

— _¡Fly high!—Lo canté con toda la energía que tenia—¡Apresúrate! Antes de darme cuenta, mi… "verdadera emoción" había crecido tanto._

La letra tan bella calaba cada vez más profundo en mi, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban cerrados, podía sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban, ¡De verdad esta muy emocionada y contenta!; creo que lo que dicen por ahí es muy cierto, cuando plasmas algo en un papel con todo tu corazón, un pedazo de tu alma se queda ahí. llegamos a la parte de aquel pequeño solo de guitarra que Joe ejecuto con algo de dificultad, pero aun así se escuchaba grandioso. Ahora tocaba la parte donde Honoka cantaba.

— _¡Alcánzalo! Voy a darle un nombre a este dolor…—Pronuncié sintiéndome Honoka por un momento—¿Snow Halation?_

Seguí con el resto de la canción con aquella emoción, mientras no pensaba en nada más que disfrutar. Ahora veo por qué le gusta tanto cantar a Yuki, realmente es como sentirse una ave en libertad, es muy bonito. ¡Quiero sentirlo más!

 _Joe:_

 _¿Qué es lo que pasó?_ Fue lo único que me pregunte cuando terminamos con aquella canción, pensé que cuando Yuki dijo que Miu era una "cantante muy buena", solo creí que exageraba las cosas, pero ahora se que no. Snow Halation tiene cientos de covers hechos por cientos de fans que aun siguen admirando a μ's, algunos son malos y otros muy buenos, pero esta interpretación echa por Miu, es por mucho la versión más perfecta que jamás escuche, por un momento creí que mis madres y tías estaban cantando en aquel pequeño estudio junto a nosotros. _Miu es increíble._

Los fuertes aplausos de nuestros únicos tres espectadores no se hacen esperar, ellos parecen estar sin palabras al igual que nosotros.

—¡Eso fue grandioso!—Ryu fue hasta donde Aoi—¡La batería estuvo genial!—Luego se giró a Aimi—¡Y el bajo también!—Las dos se sonrojaron un poco por el comentario de mi amigo.

—Tu voz sigue tan impecable como siempre Miu. ¿Enserio no quieres ser una profesional?—Ambas chicas rieron.

—Es cierto—Ahora hablaba Cesar—. Estas chiquillas estuvieron excelentes, las tres se complementaban muy bien. En cambio tú—El me vio con una cara de completo reproche—¡Estuviste del asco! No pudiste adaptarte en ningún momento a su ritmo, y cuando lo intentabas, te adelantabas de más. De verdad que ahora vuelves a ser tan malo como cuando llegaste.

No tenía nada que replicar, por que todo era verdad, no pude acoplarme al ritmo de las chicas, pensé que con la única que tendría problemas sería Aoi, pero quien diría que las tres serían muy buenas, demasiado para alguien tan oxidado como yo. Ahora siento como las llamas de mis dedos me arden, la falta de practica me comenzó a pasar factura. Demonios.

—Te veo a las seis de la tarde J—Cesar salía de la puerta y desde fuera gritaba—¡No se te ocurra hacerte el _estúpido,_ y no venir! ¡Se donde vives!

Carajo, ahora tendré que soportar lecciones con el abuelo…

—Animo Aniki. Creo que si yo hubiera tocado la batería, estaría igual que tu…

—De echo ahora eres hasta peor que él, Ryu… Umi se queja todo el tiempo por teléfono del escándalo que haces cuando "practicas", creo que piensa echarte del dojo.

—Que cruel eres Yuki-nee…

Me quedó callado, siento las miradas de todos sobre mi y antes de que alguien diga algo. Suelto un gran suspiro—. Ahora por su culpa tengo que soportar al senil—Les dije, y así todos se calmaron. Supongo que soy… "El Joe de siempre"

A los minutos salimos del local de Cesar, los hermanos Sonoda se fueron para el dojo por qué Yukiko quería descansar para su presentación de mañana, además de que tenía que hablar con Umi sobre algunas cosas que no nos comentó. Aoi se quedó otro rato en el local, y Aimi se fue corriendo a su casa porque sus padres saldrían en la noche, y ella tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos menores. Así que, como todos los días, solo quedamos Miu y yo los que caminábamos solos a la estación de metro (bueno, aun que primero pasaríamos por mi casa, para que pudiera disculparme con mis madres), los dos estábamos callados. Yo solo pensaba en el problema en el que me había metido, pero que va, de todas maneras tenía que pedirle a _el anciano_ que me ayudara, necesitamos dar la presentación para el festival deportivo, así que me ahorraron problemas.

—Joe-san…

—¿Si?

—Bueno… Esto…—Ella jugaba con sus manos—Yo creo que te veías genial con la guitarra.

—¿Verme "genial"?

—Es que… Bueno, todos dijeron que lo hiciste mal, pero yo pienso que estuviste de maravilla. Parecías estar tan concentrado.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

—Es que todo el tiempo parece que te aburren las cosas de la escuela, o en cualquier otra cosa, incluso el basquetbol, a pesar de que en un principio te diviertes, al final terminas poniendo la misma cara—Ella comenzaba a caminar con las manos en la espalda, por un momento parecía que la tímida Miu se transformaba en alguien con más confianza, supongo que cantar anima a cualquiera—. Pero ahora, mientras intentabas seguir el ritmo de las chicas, verte esforzándote tanto me hizo darme cuenta… ¡Qué me gusta ese lado de ti!—No se si me puse rojo o simplemente me quede con los ojos como platos mientras veía la sonrisa en los labios de MIu, mi pecho palpitaba a prisa, de verdad se veía linda. Error, se veía hermosa. ¿Otra vez _esto_?

—…¿Eh?

Miu se puso muy roja y regreso a ser ella misma—N-no esa manera de gustar. Sino que me pareces muy lindo… ¡No! eso tampoco, me refiero a que… Tu y la guitarra…—No pude evitar soltar una risa, interrumpiendo al momento, ella solo se me quedo viendo—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Que a mi me gusta ese lado tuyo…—Ahora ella estaba como tomate—¿Miu?—Ella entró en razón y corrió hacia mi, ambos fuimos hasta su casa, bueno ya saben, no me acerqué a la puerta porque, _había un gato asechando. O eso pensaba hacer…_

 _Ryu:_

Creo que ya me había olvidado de que era caminar con Yukiko, era tan nostálgico y distinto a la vez, ahora ella no era la niña que llevaba a su hermanito de la mano para que no se perdiera. Ahora ella era la _estrella rusa_ que recién estaba emergiendo a nivel internacional, mientras que yo soy "solo un chico más"; es por eso que admiro mucho a mi hermana, ella esta logrando cosas que ni en mis mas locos sueños pensaría hacer. Aun que lo mejor de todo es que Eli vino con Yukiko, espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto, cada día Umi esta peor, si madre Eli regresa, tendré quien me apoye cuando Umi se ponga _estricta. ¡Harasho!_

—¿Y como esta nuestra madre?—Dijo Yuki, cuando ya estábamos a un par de calles del dojo.

—Creo que bien—Me lleve las manos a la nuca—. Pero sigue siendo igual de _Umi,_ tu sabes.

—Ya…

—Oye Yuki-nee.

—¿Si?

—¿Sabes de que es lo que quiere discutir Umi contigo?

—No. Pero supongo que es algo relacionando con Eli.

—¿Crees que regresen?—No pude evitar emocionarme, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar a casa. Yo me extrañe por su comportamiento, pero deje pasar aquel detalle, en ese momento ya estábamos en el portón de madera, imponente y viejo, arriba estaba un anuncio que decía con una caligrafía casi perfecta "Dojo Sonoda", cruzamos aquel trozo de madera y luego caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a la entrada a nuestro hogar. La luz seguía encendida en el estudio de Umi, y de a momentos se podían ver sombras moverse, tensas y calculadoras en cada pequeña acción de sus cuerpos, como dos animales en plena pelea, esperando a su contrincante a hacer el primer movimiento e inmediatamente responder.

Aun que yo me quedé parado viendo, y sintiendo, por un momento, el miedo que tiene todo infante cuando ve a sus padres pelear, Yukiko no dijo nada y siguió avanzando mientras que movía la cabeza, como reprochando o sintiéndose decepcionada. Tal cual como cuando era pequeño, corrí hasta estar al lado de mi hermana. Al entrar al estudio de Umi, esperaba encontrarme con algo parecido a una de esas escenas de las películas americanas, donde los padres se están peleando a gritos o algo por el estilo; aun que lo que había ahí no era como si fuera mejor, eran tanto Umi y Eli, sentadas una frente a la otra en aquel escritorio tan fino, ambas reían ¿y que tiene de peor esto? que sus risas parecían tan falsas que era como ver uno de esos shows donde los actores o presentadores sobre exageraban las cosas, solo que en lugar de dar pena ajena o risa, aquí parecían estar tan… _Oxidadas._

—Estamos en casa—Dijo Yuki.

—¡Oh!—La primera en hablar fue Eli, que al instante postró sus ojos sobre mi—¡Ryu!—Inmediatamente se puso de pie para darme un abrazo, yo gustoso lo recibí—¡Mira como has crecido! Supongo que aun eres la estrella del club de basquetbol de la secundaría ¿No?—La voz de Eli no se parecía nada a la de la amorosa madre, supongo que solo soy yo.

—Si, de echo ahora soy el capitán.

— _¡Harasho!—_ Me dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar.

—Ryu ¿Podrías dejarnos solas a las tres?—Me dijo Umi mientras tenía un tono "alegre"—Necesitamos tratar unos asuntos acerca de tu hermana.

—Claro, estaré…

—Acabo de llamar a Maki y me dijo que estaría bien si te quedas en su casa hasta que sea más tarde.

—Pero…

—Vamos hijo. Solo será esta noche—Dijo Eli—. Las cosas que vamos a hablar podrían salirse de control un poco, y no queremos molestarte—Yo no dije nada solo me quedé callado y me limité a asentir.

—E-entonces iré con Aniki…—Dije intentando sonreír—S-solo iré a mi cuarto por algunas cosas, voy a aprovechar para que Joe me ayude. Nos vemos en la cena.

Joe:

Y paso de estar en una situación rara, a estar en otra igual o peor. Ahora les cuento, ¿recuerdan que vine a dejar a Miu? Pues, al verme Rin se porto algo, ya saben: Padre celoso. Para mi fortuna o para mi "desgracia", apareció la tía Kayo, que me ofreció a quedarme a comer, y aun que yo me negué pues ya lo había echo una hora atrás. Al final termine aquí con la cara de mal humor de Rin al frente (parecía una niña haciendo berrinche con ese puchero de gato). Sentía que si me movía, ella podría saltar apuntando directamente a mi yugular… Debo de dejar de leer esas cosas de horror. Creo que es por los nervios, y el echo de que Miu no esta aquí para defenderme, me hace pensar muchas estupideces.

—Entonces, Joe-kun—Habló Rin.

—¿S-si?

— _Nya-chan,_ me contó que reabriste el club de música ¿No?

—¿ _Nya-chan?_

 _—_ Me refiero a Miu.

— Ya veo… Bueno, si. Aun que lo cree más como un espacio para cuando lleguen más alumnos masculinos a Otonoki.

—Joe, se lo que pasa—Por un momento Rin entró en su papel de directora estricta—. Cuando Miu y tu encontraron a Tomoshida-san en la azotea de esa manera tan "espontánea", me hizo volver a tener sospechas de Mei-san—Ella se cruzó de brazos, para luego mostrar una de esas sonrisas tan particulares—. Espero que por fin la detengas, esa chica es muy buena, tienes que hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Chica buena?

—Aun que no lo creas. Ella es de las alumnas más destacadas, además de ser la capitana que, después de mi claro esta, a llevado a nuestro equipo de basquetbol a nivel nacional dos veces seguidas—Rin de momento bajo la mirada mientras que ponía aquel puchero de gato y suspiraba melancólica—. Es increíble saber que una chica _en su situación_ puede hacer esas cosas. Supongo que cada quien hace de su pasado una pesa o un impulso.

—¿A que te refieres Rin? ¿Qué es todo eso de su pasado?—Estaba curioso, se que Rin puede parecer una mujer distraída, pero no tanto como para ignorar los incidentes que pasaron con eclipse hace un par de años, además que cuando vió a Aimi se que ella inmediatamente supo que eso había sido causado por Mei.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte directamente que es lo que pasa con esa chica—Ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos para luego sonreír pícaramente—Bueno te lo diré, si dejas a Miu en este momento. Mi hija no esta en edad de tener novio.

—¿Pero que…?—Saben retiro lo dicho, ella es una mujer muy distraída—Por encima vez, Miu y yo solo somos amigos.

—¡A mi no intentes distraerme niño!—Ella me señaló acusadora—Los ojos con los que Miu te ve, son los mismos con los que yo veía a Kayo-chin. ¡Así que admítelo de una buena vez!

—¡Que no somos novios!

—¡Mientes!… O será que—Ella, literalmente, saltó sobre mi para tirarme al suelo y tomarme del cuello de la camisa—¡Acoso Miu es muy poco para ti! ¡Claro como ella no cayó en tus encantos de Nishikino, solo la hiciste a un lado como un juguete! ¡Pero entérate que Miu es una chica hermosa, y cualquier muchacho pelearía por salir con ella!

—¡¿Qué?!—Le respondí sin pensarlo mucho—¡Por supuesto que no le haría eso a MIu, ella es muy linda como para tratarla como un juguete!—Logré quitarme a Rin de encima picándole las costillas, creo que eso que vi con la "presi" me ayuda de mucho—Y por supuesto que se que Miu es una chica hermosa, eso lo vi desde el primer día.

—¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Mi Miu te gusta!—Ella me volvía a señalar.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con que sea bonita?—Se que me puse rojo

—¡Solo admítelo, y prometo que tu muerte será rápida!

—Yo…

—¡Dilo Joe Nishikino!

—¡Pués si, Miu me gusta desde que nos conocimos!—Le dije, si eso es lo que quería escuchar lo haré, diré que Miu me gusta para dejarla por los suelos, así como le pasa a Honoka.

—¡Eres un…!

—¡Papá, Joe-san!—Antes de que Rin se lanzara en contra mía (aun que yo ya estaba en guardia) Miu apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, ella estaba extremadamente colorada y eso, complementado con aquel lindo delantal con una cara de gato a la altura del pecho, la hacía ver aun más linda—¡Todo el escándalo que hacen se escucha hasta al cocina!—Mierda… No me digas que Miu escucho todo—¡Y no podemos concentrarnos, así que cállense de una vez y siéntense!

—S-si—Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡No! Si Miu escuchó eso, estoy metido en un gran aprieto, puede mal interpretar las cosas y pensar que solo me acerque a ella para poder tener una oportunidad de salir con ella, pero eso no es cierto. ¡Todo es culpa de Rin! Sino me hubiera echo desesperar, tal vez Miu hubiera llegado antes y no tendría que haber dicho esas sandeces. ¡Maldición! Espero que me trague la tierra… Aun que la verdad es que Miu si me gusta, un poquito, pero no tanto como para declararme, sería raro cuando solo llevó conviviendo con ella mas o menos un mes, tal vez menos, la verdad no recuerdo. Mejor dejo de alarmarme, antes de irme le diré que todo fue un malentendido, si, no tengo de que sentirme alarmado.

A los minutos la tía Kayo y Miu colocaron el almuerzo frente a nosotros, pensaba que esto se volvería una escena de _Shrek 2,_ pero todo fue tranquilidad, una charla amena, fue interesante saber sobre las historias de la tía Kayo mientras vivió en Corea, además de que me enteré de un par de anécdotas de Miu que me parecieron muy graciosas. Quién diría que de niña Miu era aun más inocente, mira que hacer un berrinche para que tu madre te llevará a clases de danza y dibujo. Al terminar, solo me despedí, ya era algo tarde y era mejor que me apresurara a llegar a casa o Maki podría regañarme.

—Gracias por todo, tía Hanyo, Rin…

—No hay de que Joe-kun, saludarme a tus madres—La única que respondió fue Hanayo, porque Rin parecía niño regañado.

—Te acompaño Joe-san.

—Claro…

Ambos salimos de la casa, y caminamos por la calle, supongo que ahora Miu me dejará hasta la estación o algo por el estilo; como sea creo que este es momento para aclarar las cosas, no quiero que mi amistad con Miu se va afectada o algo por el estilo.

—Miu—Ella solo volteó a verme—. Se que escuchaste lo que dije con Rin.

—S-si.

—Bueno, quería que supieras que es un malentendido; yo dije eso porque bueno, solo quería molestar a tu papá—Ella por un segundo pareció ponerse triste, pero al instante me regaló una sonrisa.

—Lo se.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, mi padre a veces es molesta y mi madre suele hacer lo mismo que tú, hacerla escuchar las cosas que no quiere—Ella se llevó las manos a la espalda—. Sería raro que tu y yo empezáramos a salir, solo conociéndonos un mes.

—Supongo…

El resto del camino fue puro y banal silencio, bastante ameno a decir verdad, ¿este hubiera sido un buen momento para declararse? Creo que si esto fuera uno de esos mangas del estante de mi mamá (que casi todos son de ella, menos los tomos de Slam Dunk), con este lugar silencioso, viento soplando y un semi atardecer en el horizonte, esta habría sido la escena perfecta para cualquier autor, llegamos a la estación y antes de irme al metro ella me detuvo de la camisa.

—Joe-san.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…—Ella apretó mas la mano con la que me detuvo—… Tú me gustas.

—¡¿Eh?!


	8. The Past Of The Beauty

_Love Song!: Cap 6._

Mira que el tiempo pasa rápido, solo salí de mi casa y antes de ir a la casa de los Nishikino, pasé a practicar mis tiros a la canasta en la "cancha secreta" de Aniki, aun que sigo siendo malo en ello, pero no pensé que llegara a ser tan tarde, creo que a este paso solo tengo que regresar a casa ¿o mejor me voy con Aniki? Es más que clara la respuesta, tengo que irme con Aniki, cuando mis madres "tienen que hablar" normalmente se tardan toda la noche, y digamos que no son precisamente cuentos de hadas para dormir. Aun que no quiero ser un problema para Joe, habrá que dormir en la calle… Otra vez.

—¡Ryu!

—¿Eh?—Al girarme a ver de quien se trataba, me encontré con la chica que siempre venía a practicar conmigo todos los fines de semana. Su nombre era Hikari, Hikari Mei, una capitana de un club de basquetbol de alguna preparatoria de la cual no recuerdo el nombre—. ¡Mei-nee!

—¿No crees que ya deberías estar en casa a esta hora?—Dijo ella acercándose a mi.

—Bueno…—A pesar de que llevábamos más o menos un año de conocernos, esta chica había tomado la posición de "hermana mayor" que Yukiko había dejado bacante desde hace tiempo, creo que eso se debe a que estamos _varados_ en algo parecido. Esa frase de "siempre hay un roto para un descosido" supongo que ahora tiene sentido para mi.

—¿Tú mamá otra vez…?

—No… Bueno, si o… No se como decirlo—Me rasqué la nuca—. Solo diré que no me iré a casa esta noche, quiero dormir en paz.

—¿Iras con tu _Aniki_?

—Eso quería… Pero ayer me quedé con él, y no quiero ser una molestia.

—Vamos "enano"—Me dijo golpeando mi hombro—. Es tu mejor amigo ¿No?

—Si… Pero digamos que es algo especial cuando esta de mal humor. Y créeme que hoy es uno de esos días en los que no me quiero acercar a el.

—¿Esta en sus días?—Aquel comentario me hizo reír bastante, cosa a la que ella incluso me acompañó. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que por fin pude controlarme.

—Y a todo esto—Le dije limpiando una escurridera lagrima que se asomaba por mi ojo—¿A que viniste Mie-nee? No se supone que hoy irías a _ver a tu madre_.

Ella dejo de reír y también se limpió una lagrima, para luego soltar un suspiro mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego verme a los ojos—. La fui a visitar, si—Ella luego vio hacía la canasta y el balón que estaba debajo, reposando en el poste—. Y digamos que aun es un poco _difícil,_ pensar después de ir, por eso vine aquí para estar sola…

—Y-ya veo… Esto…—Mire a la misa dirección de ella y se me ocurrió una idea—¡Q-qué te parece si tenemos un juego uno contra uno!—Corrí al balón y lo tomé entre mis manos.

—No Ryu, ya estoy algo cansada ¿Pero que te parece si vamos a mi departamento? Ahora que no tienes a donde ir, prefiero que vengas conmigo a que estés completamente solo.

No dije nada y solo camine a su lado, mientras llevaba mi balón en los brazos, menos mal que conozco a esta chica. _Es muy agradable._

 _Miu:_

Ya llevaba más o menos una media hora el misma pagina de aquel libro de álgebra y no avanzaba nada, de la desesperación lance el libro a un lado del sofá mientras que abrazaba una de las almohadas que tenia cerca y enterraba mi cabeza en ella para soltar un pequeño grito de desesperación. _¡Por qué no pude detener a mi boca! ¡Ahora Joe debe pensar que soy una rara por salir corriendo después de decirle que me gustaba! ¡Soy una tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta!._ Esta más que frustrada, y es que no puede evitarlo, cuando escuche que también le gustaba a Joe creo que me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos… Aun cuando me dijo que todo era una broma… _¡Tonta!_

 _—_ Mami… Mi hermana esta más rara de lo normal—Escuche claramente la voz de mi hermana pequeña, al alzar la vista puede ver como mi madre y ella entraban a la sala tomadas de la mano, mi hermanita me señalaba con el dedo, mientras que mi madre solo me veía con una cara preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo Miu?

—Nada…—Dije sin mucho animo.

—¿Segura?

—Si…

—Miu, esta loca…—Dijo Yumiko—¿Ya podemos hacer que se vaya de casa?

—¡Pequeña!—Creo que mi vergüenza, mezclada con mi frustración, hicieron que tomara las mejillas de mi hermanita e hiciera lo que Yukiko hace conmigo cuando soy muy distraída—¡No estoy de humor para que te la paces molestando!—La solté y ella, aguantando las lagrimas de a ver sido derrotada por su hermana mayor, se puso tras las faldas de nuestra madre mientras parecía estar seriamente asustada, aun que se que esta fingiendo el pequeño demonio ese.

—¡Miu Hoshizora!—La voz de mi madre sonó autoritaria—¡No trates de esa manera a tu hermana menor!—No era común ver a mi madre así, pero supongo que como hermana mayor tengo desventaja contra mi hermana menor cuando mi madre esta presente. Los ojos púrpuras de mi madre, que al principio eran intensos, se transformaron rápidamente en una mirada comprensiva, cargada de ternura, ella tomó asiendo junto a mi, solo para decirme—¿Qué es lo que paso con Joe-kun?

—Le dije que me gustaba—Prefería ir directo al grano, y no hacer otra escena, creo que ni siquiera tenia energía para hacer una.

—Vaya… Creo que eso no le gustara a Rin…—Ella luego tomo mi mano—Pero ¿Eso que tiene de malo? Según recuerdo desde que son niños, se han gustado… O eso parecía.

—Lo sé pero, es que…—Abracé mis piernas y oculte otra vez mi rostro—. Creo que ahora piensa que debo de ser rara.

—¿Y por qué pensaría eso?

—Solo llevamos conviviendo un mes… Y acabo de _"declararme" para luego salir corriendo._

—Al menos lo hiciste rápido—Ella sonreía con nostalgia—. Maki y Rin se tardaron mucho antes de confesarse a Honoka y a mi, creo que deberías estar aliviada—Ella se ponía de pie y volvía a tomar de la mano a mi hermana, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo un puchero por no salirse con la suya como quería, para llevarla a su habitación—Creo que deberías estar tranquila, Joe-kun es un buen chico, pero la próxima vez que lo veas… _Se más clara._

 _—_ _¿Ser más clara?_

 _Joe:_

—Estúpido Ryu…—Dije al viento mientras, otra vez, caminaba a otra dirección que no era mi casa. En realidad si había llegado a mi casa pero, para mi suerte, tanto Maki como Honoka habían salido en una de sus "citas fugaces", solo dejándome un recado que decía que Ryu llegaría a casa mas o menos a la misma hora en la que yo lo había echo. No fue sorpresa para mi pensar que _la charla_ entre "Yukiko" y Umi había provocado eso, y viendo que Ryu no había aparecido, además de saber como piensa ese Ruso, supe que tal vez estaría durmiendo en la calle. Por eso lo llamé y resulta que esta en el departamento de una de sus amigas, no puedo hacer que sea un problema para alguien más, así que pedí la dirección y en este momento voy por él.

Pensaba que la primavera sería más cálida en las noches, pero veo que no, aun que sinceramente no es algo que sea intolerable, comienzo a tener mucho frío en las manos, al menos la sudadera que llevó puesta me esta ayudando mucho. Al no haber mucha gente, el único sonido que me acompaña es el de mis pisadas y el de algunos automóviles poco recurrentes, menos mal. Miro al cielo y apenas se pueden distinguir un par de estrellas que brillan bastante, me recuerdan a la mirada de Miu de hace un momento, parecía brillar tanto que por un momento me vi tentado a decirle que ella también me gusta, si tan solo ella no hubiera salido corriendo… Yo… ¡Ya Joe! Tu no pudiste hacer nada, puede ser que hasta haya sido una broma de Miu, y con lo inocente que es, se haya avergonzado de eso y por eso salió corriendo, pero, una _pequeña parte_ de mi quiere creer que es verdad, aun que, si le digo a decir que me gusta y lo de ella no era un juego _¿qué sigue después?_ ¿me volvería su novio o solo seguiríamos siendo amigos? Sinceramente no se que es lo que tendría que hacer, supongo que esta es una de las tantas cosas que debería hablar con alguna de mis madres, y lo haría, sino estuvieran en ese momento, tal vez, en un hotel de la zona rosa.

Porque se que cuando tienen sus citas, y Maki esta de vacaciones, lo más seguro es que vuelvan a otro día para luego descansar dos y desaparecer otro, mañana tendré que pedirle consejo a una. Si aprendí algo de cuando Yukiko se fue, es que no debo dejarme nada en el pecho, puede a llegar a ser malo.

En eso sonó mi celular, al mirar la pantalla vi que era un número que no tenía registrado, así que con ciertas precauciones contesté.

—Hola ¿Joe?—La inconfundible voz de Yukiko se escuchó al otro lado, y hablando de la reina de roma, mira quien tenía que hablarme en un momento así ¿La habré invocado?—¿Hola?

—Perdón, si soy yo Yuki ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno… Llamaba para saber si estaba todo en orden—Seguramente ella debe de estar jugando con su cabello—, Hace un momento llamé a tu casa pero nadie respondió, y es que quería saber si Ryu ya había llegado.

—¿Instinto de hermana mayor?

—Solo responde.

—No, aun no a llegado, de echo ahora voy por el—Me rasqué una mejilla—Hace un momento lo llamé y resulta que se encontró con unos muchachos del equipo y salió con ellos, voy hacía allá para llevarlo a Homura.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar Yukiko?

—Bueno… Es sobre Ryu… Me preocupa.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Su relación con Umi y el dojo—Ella soltó un suspiro—. Tiene que hacerse responsable como heredero, pero a él parece no importarle en lo absoluto, y si las cosas siguen así puede que nuestra prima mayor tome el cargo.

—Tu tranquila, se que Ryu pronto entrará en razón y entenderá sus prioridades.

—Espero…—Se escuchaba un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la línea—. Esto, Joe, hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte.

—Te escuchó—Ya estaba a un par de calles de la dirección que me había dado Ryu.

—M-me quedaré permanentemente en Japón…

—¡Que buena noticia!—le dije—Ryu estará contentó de tener a su hermana de regreso…

—S-si… Esto… ¿Y a ti? ¿Te hace feliz?—Me detuve en seco, ya sabía para donde iban los tiros de Yuki, estos iban para el tema por el cual nunca quiero hablar con ella. Así que de la manera más calmada intenté acabar con la conversación lo más rápido.

—Claro, es bueno tener de regreso a mi _amiga de la infancia._

 _—_ _No me refiero…_

 _—_ Lo siento Yuki, pero tengo que cortar la llamada—No quiero molestias hoy—. Estoy donde los chicos, te llamo después ¿Vale?

—S-si… Buenas noches Joe.

—Buenas noches—Al terminar la llamada guarde mi teléfono.

Hubo un momento en el que Yukiko me gustaba mucho, pero creo que eso se acabó cuando vi que su camino y el mío, estaban muy lejos de si quiera coincidir, ella quiere ser una gran cantante mientras que yo _tengo que volverme un medico_ para cuidar de las cosas que dejo mi abuelo y que ahora cuida mi madre. Es por eso que dejé la música, bueno eso, y que nunca he sido bueno en ella, aun con todo y lo que se la pasa alardeando Cesar de que tengo talento, siempre he sido alguien que es respetable en cuanto a tocar instrumentos se refiere, pero un completo desastre cuando a tocar en conjunto, de echo perdimos muchos de los concursos en los que nos presentamos _por mi culpa._

Subía despacio aquel complejo de departamentos, a decir verdad, estos parecían ser algo lujosos, no mucho como para decir que eran de los mejores de la ciudad, pero si lo bastante cómodos para una pareja o soltero que busque un lugar para vivir, al llegar al penúltimo piso busque el numero de departamento, al momento de leer el cartel que indicaba el apellido de la familia que vivía ahí me quede con una intriga bastante grande, aquel cartel tenía como propietario a la familia "Mei", aun que esto debe de ser una coincidencia, es lo más seguro. Con delicadeza llamé a la puerta, y al momento pude escuchar como unos pasos apresurados llegaban a abrir.

—Buenas noches, tu debes de ser…¿Nishikino-kun?

—¿Hikari Mei?—El mundo es muy pequeño, tanto como para encontrarte a la chica de la que ahora eres objetivo y por la cual ahora eres el responsable de un club, usando una pijama mientras tiene el cabello húmedo, haciéndola parecer una chica verdaderamente inocente.

—¡Aniki!—De la nada salía Ryu.

Yukiko:

Solo me quede viendo a la pantalla del teléfono, hace un momento volví a pasar por lo mismo de siempre cada vez que hablo con Joe, corta nuestra conversación antes de que si quiera pudiéramos hablar sobre _aquel tema,_ entiendo que fui yo la que lo dejó pero inmediatamente intente remediar las cosas, pero supongo que Joe desconfió de mi completamente. No lo culpo, pasaron muchos meses para armarme de valor para si quiera llamarlo, tiré el teléfono aun lado.

Solo me quedo mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, mientras recargo mi codo sobre el escritorio, estaba sentada leyendo algunas cosas que Anju me había entregado, pero no les había echo demasiado caso, todo el día me la pasé con Joe rondando por mi cabeza. Desde que lo vi en el restaurante quería hablarle como lo habría echo en el pasado, pero al verlo junto con esa chica tan rara… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que Aoi, me hizo sentir un poquito celosa, pero esto cambió cuando me enteré que ahora el había tomado la responsabilidad de un club de música, pensé que no había olvidado la promesa que me hizo hace tiempo, por eso lo llevé a él y a sus integrantes con Cesar, quería ver si seguía siendo el mismo Joe que tocaba conmigo y mi hermano… _Y me equivoqué…_

Al momento mi celular volvió a sonar, y en uno de esos sueños infantiles, creí que era Joe el que me llamaba pero me decepcione un poco al ver que de quien se trataba en realidad—Hola, Miu.

—H-hola Yukiko… Bue-buenas noches.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te escuchas intranquila—Por un momento me alarme—¿Te pasó algo?

—N-no, estoy bien… S-solo quería… Tú sabes…

—¿Si?

—¿C-cómo es que empezaste a salir con tu ex novio?—Esa pregunta verdaderamente me tomó por sorpresa, en las escasas ocasiones que hablábamos de chicos, Miu jamás me había echo una pregunta similar a esa, por lo que fue muy obvio para mi saber que era lo que pasaba ¡Mi querida amiga, seguramente, debió de a ver encontrado a alguien especial!

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—Dije en tono pícaro.

—Bueno… Es que… _Una amiga_ , me pidió consejo de como declararse correctamente.

—¿Pues que le pasó a aquella _"amiga"_?

—Bueno, digamos que le dijo a un chico que le gustaba pero no aguanto la vergüenza y salió corriendo, pero su madre le dijo que fuera más clara la próxima vez que viera al chico… Aun que ella no entendió y por eso me pidió consejo… Pero ya sabes que no he tenido ninguna relación… Por eso acudí a ti.

Me quedó callada, porque si abro la boca se que se me va a escapar la risa, Miu es mucho más transparente de lo que cree. Debo pensar bien mi respuesta, esta niña puede parecerse a Rin mas de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría y puede tomarse las cosas muy literalmente. Poco a poco recordaba la época en la que Joe y yo comenzamos a salir, creo que me declaré antes de entrar en la secundaría, aun que realmente Joe ya me gustaba desde que éramos niños, pero fue hasta ese momento en el que decidí hacer que me notará, pues, creo que no es sorpresa para nadie, el saber que Joe Nishikino, siendo hijo de dos de las personas mas densas en el amor que han puesto un pie en la tierra, sea igual o más de lo que son sus madres. Así que fueron los meses más largos de mi vida, intentando hacer por todos los medios que él se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero creo que en mi desesperación terminé explotando y al final tuve que ser yo la que se declaró… El resto solo es historia antigua, que no tiene ninguna importancia, más haya de que estuvimos casi año y medio juntos.

—¿Yuki?—La voz de Miu me regresó a la realidad.

—Perdón Miu—Dije, mientras ahogaba una risa. Cruzo mis piernas—Pensaba en lo que me dijiste y…

—¿S-si?

—Solo tienes que decirle al chico que te gusta, lo que verdaderamente sientes, no pienses mucho las cosas que eso no sale bien, solo déjalo salir cuando creas que es momento—Sonreí—Si crees que también le gustas, sería mejor que te apresuraras antes de que sea tarde…

—C-creó que entiendo… ¡Gracias Yuki!

—No hay de que, solo procura presentarme a tu futuro novio ¿Ok?

—¡Y-Yuki!

—Era broma… Nos vemos Miu—Dije para terminar la llamada—. Creo que debería seguir mi propio consejo… _Debo ser más sincera conmigo, y decirle a Joe, toda la verdad._

 _Joe:_

Debo admitir que para ser una chica tan "mala", vive en un lugar bastante decente, un departamento con sala un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, recamara individual y un baño. El color del departamento era de color amarillo y, en un estante junto a la televisión, se podían ver distintas películas, libros y fotografías, en donde la mayoría se podía apreciar a una pequeña niña pelirroja acompañada de una mujer idéntica a Mei, la mujer era tenía cierto parecido a Maki, con la diferencia del color de ojos y que el cabello era de un tono más fuerte, además de ser más largo que el de mi madre. Disimulaba un poco, pues tenía la mirada de Mei aun que ella estaba preparando té, estaba aguantando mis ansias de hacer preguntas a Ryu, no quería abrumarlo más de lo que ya esta.

—Aniki…

—¿Si?

—Gracias por venir…

—¿Por qué te pones tan sentimental ahora?

—Bueno—El se rascaba la nuca—. Pensé que, tu sabes, sería una molestia estando dos días en tu casa.

—Que _burradas_ dices…—Dije mientras lo golpeaba con algo de fuerza en el hombro—. No eres una molestia, prácticamente tu y tu hermana se criaron con nosotros… Así que cada vez que no tengas donde dormir—Me rasqué la nuca y miré a otro lado—, solo llámame ¿Ok?—Por un momento me pareció ver como a Ryu se le salían unas lagrimas bastante exageradas, y de inmediato me abrazó.

—Gracias Joe.

Al momento llegó Mei con las tazas de té, al momento le di un sorbo, estaba excelente. Y creo que para el pequeño frío que esta haciendo afuera esta perfecto, al ver a Mei me doy cuenta que evade mi presencia, ignorando por completo, sus ojos solo están enfocados en Ryu, que en esos momento parecía ser la novena maravilla del mundo o algo por el estilo. Pero es más que compresible, digo, no es como que recibas al chico que tienes el la mira con flores y chocolates precisamente, en parte agradesco a Ryu por esta oportunidad de volverme a encontrar a Mei. _"Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos"_ solía decir mi abuelo.

—Es un gusto conocer a el _Aniki_ , del que tanto me habías hablado Ryu—Habló Mei, con las claras intenciones de llamar mi atención—. Aun que debo admitir, _que ya tenía el gusto de conocerlo._

 _—_ ¿De verdad?—Dijo Ryu con incredulidad, aun que al momento recordó algo importante—. Es cierto, había olvidado que Joe estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que tú, supongo que por eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decirte de él.

—Eso no importa Ryu…—Dije terminando mi té, quería acabar con esto rápido—, Creo que no nos hubiéramos llevado bien de todos modos, _creo que ni siquiera lo hacemos._

 _—_ ¿Aniki?

—Sigues igual de _sincero que siempre Nishikino-kun…—_ Ella le dio un sorbo a su té—. Eso es bueno de ti, aun que no me gusta admitirlo, por lo poco que he investigado de ti, esa sinceridad y carácter impulsivo te han llevado a un montón de errores. Mira que golpear a un _profesor de educación física,_ ¿No pensaste que eso sería algo perjudicial?—Ella volvió a tomar de su té.

Me quedé completamente callado, ¿Cómo es que sabe esas cosas? Seguramente pudo conseguir esa información con sus influencias, ¿Habrá sido Aimi o la presidenta Hanami? … Ahora que lo pienso, Tsuyoshi me dijo cuando recién la conocí, que _todo el consejo estudiantil conoce mi expediente,_ y como no hay problema alguno con que dichos miembros tengan un club, aun que no es recomendable por la carga de trabajo, no dudaría que alguna de las chicas de Mei este en él, o simplemente tuvieron que "hablar", con la mas indefensa de aquellas chicas. Como sea, esta mujer quiere jugar sucio, entiendo por donde van las cosas, busca cosas con las que tenerme acorralado y no poder hacer nada.

—Así es—Escuché como Ryu se ahogaba con el té.

—¡Aniki!

—¿Qué?—Dije—. Tú mejor que nadie sabía que ese anciano se merecía un puñetazo en la cara.

—Bueno, el profesor fue expulsado cuando se supo que acosaba a las chicas… ¡Pero eso fue mucho después de que te expulsaran. y perdieras un año!—Mira que eso no lo había mencionado, se que dije que tenía mas o menos la misma edad cuando Maki conoció a Honoka, aun que realmente sería al revés, tengo diecisiete, y dentro de poco tendré dieciocho… Soy dos años mayor que Ryu y uno que Yukiko. Todo a consecuencia de meterme a donde no me llaman, pero no podía quedarme quieto al ver como una chica era, por poco, abusada por un bastardo. Como es obvio la escuela solo atinó a vetarme durante un año, pues también tuve problemas con la ley, pero de eso me libre por qué, ya saben _"tu mamá es una de las personas con más influencia en la ciudad",_ para mi suerte la chica no se quedó callada, supongo que al ver que "por su culpa" me metió en problemas, decidió hablar y aclarar las cosas.

—¿Lo vez Joe?—Dijo Mei, ahora importándole un carajo que hasta Ryu estuviera ahí, volvió a usar aquel tono que uso cuando estábamos en la enfermería—. Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, de una u otra forma hemos terminamos metiéndonos en problemas, así que ¿por qué no dejamos estas tonterías de amenazarnos y mejor nos volvemos buenos _amigos_?—Ella me ofreció su mano, pero la verdad es que yo solo hice caso omiso.

—Tal vez si tenemos una diferencia, tu lastimas a la gente por diversión y yo solo soy _alguien a quien no abrazaron mucho de pequeño—_ Me incliné en la silla—. De cualquier modo, puede que este equivocado, eres alguien muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela… Aun que aun no entiendo, si eras amiga de Yuu y Kaori, ¿Por qué ese afán de _atacar y odiar_ al club de idols? _¿Acaso te hicieron algo?_ —Ví como ella se tensó y su mirada se volvió una que estaba una sola palabra de volverse rabiosa.

—¡Mira la hora!—De la nada la voz de Ryu se alzó, al igual que el de su asiento, entre aquel silencio de Mei—Lo siento Mei-nee, pero ya tengo que irme, seguramente las madres de Joe están preocupadas por nosotros—Usando las fuerzas que tiene, me jalo hasta la puerta, torpemente se colocó los zapatos, abrió la puerta y empujo los míos afuera del departamento. Antes de salir se giró solo para despedirse de Mei, que seguía inmóvil en su sitio, con la mirada oculta entre su cabello, aun que por un solo instante pude ver sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento, que no se definir como tristeza o enojo, esos ojos ya los había visto antes… _Pero ahora no recuerdo bien en donde lo vi._ Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que cuando Ryu cerró la puerta puede regresar.

Una vez que me coloqué los zapatos, Ryu y yo bajamos del complejo de departamentos, con la suficiente discreción para no llamar la atención de las señoras o señoritas que estaban fuera de sus departamentos o recientemente llegaban al suyo. Estuvimos callados durante todo el trayecto a Homura, por como caminaba mi amigo de cabello azul, supe que estaba pensativo o, incluso, preocupado. ¿Habra sido por lo que dije? No hay otra explicación, Ryu solo actúa de esa manera cuando "intenta evitar" que se llegué a un conflicto más grande.

—Aniki.

—Si.

—¿Qué fue eso de que Mei se mete con el club idol de tu escuela?

—Es una larga historia…—Le dije una vez que ya estábamos en la calle que nos llevaba a mi hogar.

—Que dilema… Supongo que mis tías están _fuera_ esta noche, así que tenemos mucho tiempo—Solo suspiré, y poco a poco, omitiendo detalles irrelevantes, le conté como es que había conocido a Mei. Desde la parte del club, hasta cuando encontré a Aimi, lo demás sobre el club el ya lo sabia, pues se lo había contado ayer. El se quedó callado un rato, pensando de nuevo, mientras que susurraba algo para si mismo.

Esas solo fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de que llegáramos a Homura, paso un rato en el que, se podría decir, que Ryu me estaba ignorando aun que la verdad no me molestaba, los exámenes estaban cerca y eso me daba tiempo para estudiar un rato, sin tener al ruidoso detrás de mi. En cuanto me senté en el escritorio, Ryu habló.

—Joe.

—¿Si?

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Haruka Akira?

—¿Haruka Akari?—Me cruce de brazos. Ese nombre si me sonaba, pero no recordaba con claridad de donde, sabía que alguien me lo había mencionado antes, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que pude recordarlo con claridad. Nico me había contado algo, más bien a mis madres pero como buen niño curioso escuché "sin querer", resulta que Akira-san, fue una muy famosa Idol durante un tiempo, justamente ella fue una de las chicas que dio la transición de school idol a profesional durante "la época de oro", creo que Nico la conocía porque ambas estaban en la misma agencia, en fin regresando al tema, ella tuvo un par de años de éxito hasta que fue en picada, y…—¿ Te refieres a la idol que se suicido hace ocho años?

—Esa misma.

—¿Y a que viene?

—Bueno, se que no debería decírtelo porque se trata de un asunto que no me incumbe. Pero viendo como tratas a Mei de abusadora, creo que es justo para ella que no te crees prejuicios…—No entendía nada, así que dejé que Ryu continuara, tal vez esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Rin en la tarde—… _Hikari Mei, es hija de Haruka Akira…_


	9. Before I Was Broken

Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta echo sin fines de lucro, solo de un loco fan para fans.

La verdad es que no tengo nada que decir, salvo que disfruten (Si sale algún error luego lo corrijo, de ante mano perdón)

 _Love Song!: Cap. 7_

 ** _Hikari._**

Ya habían pasado varías horas desde que Ryu y Nishikino-kun habían estado aquí. Aun que la visita de este último de verdad que fue toda una sorpresa para mi; por un momento pensé en _divertirme un momento_ con él, pero cuando menciono _el club idol…—¡Ah!…_ Supongo que aun no lo supero…—Me puse de pie y camino hacia el estante donde esta la foto de mi madre.

 _La palabra idol sigue haciéndome enojar mucho,_ y es que desde niña siempre he escuchado esa palabra, y siempre lo haré. Ver a mi mamá, teniendo que sacrificarse mucho solo por cuidarme y seguir ese estúpido sueño de _"ser la idol numero uno de Japón"._ Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo fiebre o cayó enferma por el desgaste físico, y aun así tenía que cumplir con su agenda. Siempre prometiéndome que saldríamos del pequeño apartamento en el que vivíamos cuando ella fuera la número uno, cuando cumpliera su sueño de llenar el Yokohama Arena.

Tomé aquella foto entre mis manos, creo que en esa época tenia mas o menos, cinco o seis años.

Siempre fue alguien con metas muy grandes, con sueños que para la gente normal pueden parecer locos, pero aun con todos los comentarios que le hacían, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y jamás dejaba que los comentarios le _afectaran,_ aun después de que nací y mi padre nos abandonó, ella fue una mujer fuerte y nunca dejó que esas cosas me afectaran… _Pero luego,_ resultó que ella solo fue una moda pasajera, un simple producto que la agencia que la acogió le puso fecha de caducidad, no sé que fue lo peor de esa época, el echo de ver a mi madre sufriendo todos los días porque había fracasado y ahora tenia que buscar la manera de alimentar a una niña pequeña, o el echo de que yo era _esa niña pequeña._

Creo que ella llegó a pensar lo mismo, porque de un momento a otro, pace de ser su amada hija a solo ser un _saco de piedras_ que ella tenía que cargar. Había ocaciones que se hartaba tanto de mi que salía por semanas enteras, siempre en compañía de algún hombre, dejándome a mi suerte… Por esa época pensaba que, si yo me hacía cargo del sueño de mi mamá y me volvía una gran idol ella tal vez regresaría a ser la misma de antes, la misma mamá que me amaba como si fuera algo de valor incalculable.

—Qué estupidez…—Pero al final… Nada de lo que hubiera echo, habría servido algo.

 ** _Joe._**

Estaba con un nudo en la garganta, al saber un poco de lo que pasó, después de que Ryu me dijo sobre lo que había dicho que Haruka Akira y Hikari Mei, me puse a investigar descubriendo ciertos detalles, como el "rumor" de que ella había tenido una hija pequeña, rumor que fue desechado al argumentar que dicha pequeña era su sobrina que quedó a su cuidado… Si me lo preguntas, creó que nadie se creyó esa farsa, aun que su agencia se encargó de borrar casi todo rastro de aquel rumor. Luego de un éxito moderado por casi todo Japón, y debido a la llegada de la ex integrante de uno de los grupos de school idols más populares de esa época, la carrera de Haruka se vio truncada, y en un año después, ella fue encontrada por su _sobrina,_ colgada en la sala del apartamento donde ella vivía… _Hikari Mei… Una niña de seis años…_

El nudo de mi garganta se apretaba el doble ahora que volvía a leer dicho articulo, la verdad era que me sentía un poco mal por ella, saber que no tiene a su madre y creo que entiendo su odio hacía las idols, ellas fueron _las que le quitaron a su madre_ después de todo. Aun así, no veo justo que hostigue a las chicas de _eclipse,_ después de todo ellas intentaron ser sus amigas… Entonces… Estoy más que equivocado, yo en ningún momento pasé a ser su objetivo, y por más que me interponga en sus camino, su prioridad siempre será deshacer el club de investigación idol… _Y tiene el doble de razones para hacerlo._

Este no había sido el fin de semana que me esperaba, yo quería algo tranquilo, pasarme el fin de semana durmiendo o, en "el peor de los casos", ir a casa de mi abuela, y pongo el "el peor de los casos" entre comillas porque, ahora que descubro que la persona que se suponía era _la mala del cuento_ , solo es una chica digna del protagonismo de algún manga o _fanfic,_ y si fuera poco, Miu me dijo que le gustaba. Lo primero creo que tiene una "solución rápida", pero lo segundo… No es como que Miu no me guste, de echo si tuviera que escoger a una novia en este momento sería a ella pero, es que las cosas fueron tan fugaces que no creo que sea correcto… Espera, ¿Por lo menos eso fue una declaración? Creo que no, pero si me dijo que le gustaba ¿Para que más sería? Eso es demasiado para mi, creo que debo de aprender a estrenarme menos y buscar más soluciones, aun que cuando busque una, _las cosas solo fueron de mal a peor._

Esos pensamientos me estuvieron dado vueltas gran parte del día siguiente, provocando ciertos accidentes en la tienda, que terminaron como regaños, digamos que perdimos un par de docenas de dulces por mi distracción (Y el echo de que la dueña del lugar seguía en un estado "no muy favorable para el equilibrio" ósea ebria) _,_ además en la tarde, cuando fui a tomar lecciones de guitarra, el viejo me estuvo llamando la atención (aun que eso no era nada nuevo a decir verdad).

—¡Repítelo otra vez!—Me dijo el viejo por décima vez, yo solo suspiré y regresé a hacer el ejercicio que me dijo antes, creo que mi expresión le desesperó tanto que terminó golpeándome con un periódico que tenia el la mano, y justo antes de que pudiera reclamarle, él dijo—¿Te peleaste con Yukiko?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, es solo que tienes la misma cara cuando venías a verme de niño a quejarte de que Yukiko se había enojado contigo. Nena—Él volví a sonreír mostrándome los huecos en sus encías donde su supone, deberían de estar algunos dientes, la verdad es que lo hacía mas para burlarse de mi, en lugar de ser alguien comprensivo—. ¿Así que? Celoso por su fama.

—Para nada. Aun que me sorprende que aun cuando sus canciones sean en Japones e Ingles, a los rusos les encante. En todo caso, más que celoso, debo decir que estoy feliz por Yuki.

—Creí que era un sueño que compartían _ustedes tres—_ El sonaba un poco más serio.

—Las cosas cambian, no puedes creer en todo lo que dicen un grupo de niños de cuarto grado.

—Los niños nunca mienten.

—Tampoco los borrachos, pero tu lo haces todo el tiempo.

—Te daré este punto niño. Entonces sino es Yukiko ¿Quien?—El se llevó el dedo inicie y pulgar a la barbilla, y luego decir—Seguramente, la linda niña de lentes de ayer—Creo que mi expresión me acaba de delatar, eso y que casi rompo una cuerda de la guitarra—. Así que es ella ¿Eh?

—No sé de que me hablas…

—Definitivamente no eres bueno diciendo mentiras—El suspiró—. Creo que tienes una racha de suerte, no solo lograste conseguir músicos de alto nivel como Aoi y las otras dos chiquillas, sino que tienes otra oportunidad de volver a la música, y que mejor que hacerlo junto con una hermosa jovencita, a la que escribirle una canción… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Miu, Miu Hoshizora.

—¿Hoshizora? Me suena.

—Supongo que en algún momento debiste conocer a Rin, es una de las mejores amigas de mi mamá.

—¿Era la niña que se la pasaba haciendo como gato?

—Esa misma…

—Ella era rara, pero agradable, como sea—El viejo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—. Ve pensando en que canción le escribirás a esa niña, puede que empieces a hacerle competencia a _Y._

 _—¿_ No te cansas de molestar a los demás?

—No cuando cuando veo a muchachos que están tan perdidos pensando en sus _musas._

 _—_ Ni como negártelo—Dije antes de volver a iniciar con los ejercicios que me había puesto. Aun que creo que baje demasiado la guardia ante Cesar, creo que había olvidado lo peligroso que este anciano puede llegar a ser con las herramientas adecuadas.

—¿Te rechazó?—Volví a casi romper una de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

—¡¿A que viene tanto interés?!

—Te dije que me gusta molestar a jóvenes enamorados como tú

—Joven enamorado mis…

—¡Cállate y continua!

 ** _Miu._**

Era algo tarde y mi madre me había enviado a la tienda por un par de cosas para preparar la cena, creo que fue en un buen momento, pues estaba apunto de explotar pensando en como _expresarle lo que siento a Joe,_ había buscado consejos en internet e incluso había leído un par de los mangas de mi madre, pero todos me daban respuestas diferentes, y bastante exageradas.

— _¡Que alguien me ayude!—_ Dije para mis adentros, mi corazón latía a mil por hora desde ayer mientras pensaba en que palabras usar o en que momento o que pasaría si el me rechaza ¿seguiríamos siendo amigo? o me vería como otra de las muchas chicas que siempre están tras de él en la escuela. Justo termine de hacer las compras, y cuando daba el primer paso fuera del supermercado, algo llamó mi atención.

Una pareja cruzaba frente a la tienda, parecían estar bastante felices y lucían como si nada más existiera en el mundo, salvo ellos dos, por un segundo pude ver a Joe y a mi reflejados en esa pareja, yo tomando del brazo a Joe, mientras que el se ponía completamente nervioso para luego desviar la mirada completamente enrojecido para que al final tomara delicadamente su rostro con una de mis manos y poco a poco nos acercáramos el uno al otro… Dándonos un _beso… ¡No!_

Sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos, simplemente eso era imposible, se que a Joe no podría gustarle, después de todo no soy más que una buena amiga para él, solo soy Miu "la amiga de la infancia de la que se había olvidado", y con la que lleva un mes de amistad. Poco a poco con cada pensamiento negativo nuevo o que creía haber dejado de lado inundaba mi cabeza, tenía un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza apretando fuertemente mi pecho. Como dije antes, jamás fui una chica sociable o que pudiera hacer amistades fácilmente, nunca fui el tipo de niña que le gustara salir a jugar, prefería quedarme en mi cuarto leyendo o dibujando, y cuando se trataba de convivir con otras personas, prefería apartarme, no decir nada, pues sentía que si hablaba, podría decir algo malo que ofendiera a los demás para que luego se enojaran conmigo, eso y el echo de que estudié la secundaria en casa… Hicieron que no conviviera o me fijara en algún chico.

 _Mis pasos se mezclaban con el sonido de la gran ciudad que era Tokio._

Creí que las cosas se quedarían así hasta que entrara a la universidad o el destino quisiera, pues mi preparatoria la pasaría en Japón, específicamente en un escuela para chicas. Debo admitir que estaba muy emocionada por conocer la preparatoria en la que comenzó el amor de mis madres y, sobre todo, estar en el mismo escenario que ellas cuando eran school idols; pero… _No pude evitar sonreír un poco al recordar._ Al levantarme tarde y correr hacía mi nueva escuela no me di cuenta de la persona que venía al frente, un impulsivo chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules… Al principio me alarme al darme cuenta que ambos llevábamos el mismo uniforme, por eso intente ir a preguntarle a mi "padre" que hacía un chico vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela… Quien diría que terminaría dejándome al cuidado de ese chico, un amigo de la infancia que ya no recordaba, y mejor aun, quien pensaría que poco a poco, al pasar de los días me terminaría fijando en él…

—… _Será porque… ¿Ya me gustaba antes…?_

Deje de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solo entre a mi casa y deje las cosas donde me indicó mi madre, en ese momento papá había salido a jugar con mi hermana, por lo que podía estar tranquila por lo menos otros diez minutos; solo fui a mi cuarto para recostarme sin hacer nada en lo que mi madre terminaba, intentaba no pensar en nada y solo relajarme, aun que mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar y darle mil vueltas al asunto, aun con todo y lo que Yukiko había dado un consejo, e intentaba ordenar mis sentimientos para poder encarar a Joe, la verdad era que siempre terminaba llegado a la misma conclusión de hace un rato… Yo

"S _oy la amiga rara en la que nunca se fijara"_

—Joe-san…—Y como si fuera una invocación, mi celular comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente me alarme pensando que podría ser él. De un salto me puse de pie y tome aquel aparato que estaba en mi escritorio, grande fue mi alivio (¿O desilusión?) cuando vi que la que me llamaba era Ren-senpai, era raro porque nunca había hablado con ella, y no era precisamente cercana. Presioné la pantalla para contestar la llamada—¿Hola?

—Buenas noches Miu-sama.

—¿Qué pasa Ren-senpai? ¿A-a que debo tu llamada?

—A nada en especial, es que tuve el presentimiento de que algo estaba atormentando su mente, así que me preocupe y me decidí a llamarla. Perdone si es un mal momento, si quiere puedo llamar más tarde…

—No, no, tranquila—Me senté en mi cama, dude por un momento, pero la verdad es que no perdía nada, necesitaba hablar con alguien—… La verdad es que llamas en un buen momento.

—La escucho…

—Esto… Bueno… Veras…

—Aja…

—Esto… ¿Alguna vez te declaraste a alguien?—Solté, no esperaba una respuesta inmediata después de todo solté la pregunta demasiado rápido como para que ella la asimilara de inmediato.

—Para serle sincera—Ella sonaba igual de tranquila que siempre—, Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle a esa persona que mis sentimientos, aun que la verdad no entiendo a que lo pregunta.

—Esto… Bueno, la verdad es que solo quería hacer platica, como hace un momento estaba… Viento una película romántica, solo se me ocurrió…—Dije excusándome—Aun que ahora que me cuentas eso ¿Tuviste a alguien que te gustaba?

—Así es, desde la primaria.

—¿Enserio?—Ahora estaba autenticamente interesada—¿Podría saber porque no te declaraste? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Hoy esta curiosa Miu-sama—Dijo Ren con ¿Una pequeña risa?

—P-perdón, es que cuando se trata de historias de amor, me gusta mucho escuchar, pero si es incomodo para ti entenderé sino quieres contarme sobre ello.

—No se preocupe, todo sea por ayudarla a usted con sus problemas amorosos con Joe-sama.

—¡Eh!—dije sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera _negar lo obvio,_ Ren, de una manera muy astuta, me interrumpió empezando a contar su historia.

—Para que entienda el contexto Miu-sama, le dire desde ya que soy lesbiana—Siempre me sorprendió lo directa que puede llegar a ser Ren, aun que ya tenia la ligera sospecha desde que el día en el que ella y, Yuu, me ayudaron a buscar un restaurante para la fiesta de mi madre, en todos los lugares a los que fuimos, incluidos a aquel lugar tan infantil al que ella nos sugirió ir, los ojos de Ren se perdían en las chicas que eran bastante atractivas, ya fueran clientes, mesera o incluso chefs, aun que ella era más discreta… Qué cierto pelirrojo que ese día me dio motivos para querer golpearlo—, Una vez que sabe esto, le diré otra cosa, yo soy originaria de Namazu en Shizuoka pero cuando cumplí seis años, debido al trabajo de mis padres, tuvimos que movernos a Tokio. Ahí es donde curse la primaria y la conocí, aun que en ese momento solo era curiosidad la primera vez que vi a la persona de la que me enamore.

De momento el lápiz que anteriormente se movía con mucha soltura y un ritmo casi excelente, se detenía y solo se escuchaba como la mano de Ren lo dejaba sobre alguna superficie, tal vez un escritorio—. Aun que fue difícil, logre hacerme amiga de ella durante toda la primaria, eras prácticamente uña y mugre, eso hasta que nos separaron, creo que fue en ese momento donde supe que realmente lo que sentía por ella era algo más fuerte que una simple amistad, casi no supe de ella durante la secundaria, que fue donde conocí a Yuu, solo me enteré algunas cosas que me contaban ex compañeras de primaria que asistían en la misma escuela que ella, debo decir que me alegre cuando me dijeron que ella ahora era mucho más sociable, aun que se había metido en algunos problemas con algunas compañera pero nada grabe. Todos los días esperaba poder encontrarla y por fin decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba de ella…

—¿Y por qué no la buscaste? Supongo que sabias donde vivía.

—Nunca me lo dijo. Siempre que intente ir a su casa, siempre cambiaba de tema o me salía con la excusa de que sus padres no la dejaban llevar a nadie a casa, por lo que la mayoría de la veces era ella la que me visitaba y se quedaba a dormir en mi casa.

—Y-ya veo… Perdón por interrumpir así.

—No se preocupe Miu-sama—Ella volvió a soltar esa risilla tan particular y luego continuo—Eso fue durante la secundaria, pero cuando entré en la preparatoria la volví a encontrar. Creí que era el destino diciéndome que esta era mi última oportunidad de estar con ella, de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, fue agradable saber que ella y mi mejor amiga se llevaban bien… Y cuando estaba lista de declararme, ella… Simplemente se alejo de mi…

Aquel pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido de melancolía en la voz de Ren, me hizo entender que tan grave y doloroso podía ser tener sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo, creo que ahora me siento algo agradecida de haberle dicho a Joe que me gustaba, aun que eso, por ese breve momento, pasó a estar en segundo plano.

—Eso no tiene sentido Ren-senpai—Dije como si estuviera viendo un drama—No se supone que ustedes eran muy unidas, ¿Por qué se separó de ti tan de repente? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Hiciste algo que la ofendiera?

—No… Yo solo ayudaba a Yuu a cumplir su sueño, al mismo tiempo que cumplía el mío de ser diseñadora… Ella dejo de hablarme cuando _me uní al club de investigación idol._

Al principió no entendía a lo que se refería, pero cuando me puse a unir algunos puntos y enlazar aquella coincidencia con algo que ella nos había contando a mi y Joe el día en el que nos enteramos de los problemas entre el club idol y el de basquet, puede entender a que persona se refería Ren, y debo decir que casi salto de la impresión. _A Ren, la persona de la que Ren estaba enamorada era…_

 _—Hikari Mei…_

—Así es… Ella es la persona a la que jamás pude declararme…

—Yo…

—Es por eso Miu-sama, que le sugiero que intente declararse a Joe-sama lo más pronto posible, antes de que no pueda hacerlo…—La melancolía en la voz de ella ahora era mucho más clara que antes, me sentía mal por ella, saber que la persona que amas ahora te desprecia debe de ser algo muy duro, creo que yo no lo soportaría. Otra vez ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar—. Miré que hora es, perdón por cortar nuestra conversación así, pero es que solo tengo un par de horas para acabar los diseños de nuestro nuevos trajes, enviárselos a Yuu y Tsuyoshi, para luego hacerlos y llevarlos mañana. así que con su permiso Miu-sama…

—Nos vemos mañana…—Una vez que terminamos la llamada, me dejé caer sobre mi cama y luego abracé mi almohada: _"Creo que… Solo estoy exagerando las cosas"_

 ** _Joe._**

El camino a la escuela era tan tranquilo como siempre, y aun que tenia un poco de sueño, pues me había quedado practicando los ejercicios que me puso Cesar hasta tarde, no era nada de que alarmarse, aun que no era como si de verdad quisiera hacer las cosas que me ponía el viejo, más cuando mis madres se quejaban por el ruido gracias a su resaca; es que esa era la única manera de mantener mi mente distraída de las cosas que habían pasado aquel fin de semana, pero la hora ya había llegado primero tendría que ir a ver a Hikari y segundo bueno… no había marcha atrás, tendría que verme con Miu, y decirle que…

—Nisikino-kun—Antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras que llevaban a la escuela, pude ver como en la dirección contraría en la que iba, venían la presidenta y la vice presienta—Buenos días—Ellas llegaron junto a mi.

—Buenos días Hanami-senpai, Junko-senpai.

—Es una fortuna que te encontremos aquí, justamente iríamos a buscarte en cuanto entraremos a la escuela—Dijo la vicepresidenta.

—Supongo que para lo del salón del club ¿No?—Los tres subimos las escaleras tranquilamente, menos mas que me las encontré a ellas y no a Miu. Aun que ahora que lo pienso, el club de música ahora no me serviría de nada, después de todo "el improvisado plan que tenía en mente" se fue a la basura desde ayer. estaría de más tenerlo funcionando, aun que creo que mantendrá esto hasta poder parar a Hikari por completo, las chicas del club idol necesitan un lugar de reuniones, y no creo que lo usemos mucho así que espero que que por lo menos podamos ayudarlas.

—Estoy ansiosa por verlos en su presentación el día del festival deportivo—Dijo Hanami.

—Si… En eso estamos, pero primero tengo que encontrar a un profesor que se haga cargo del club—Creo que esa sería una buena excusa para hacer largas, no le quiero dar falsas ilusiones a las chicas pero tampoco quiero ser un insensible y decirles que dentro de poco desintegrare ese club, como dije, _ahora no me sirve de nada._

 _—_ ¿Eso es lo único que les hace falta Nishikino-kun?—Dijo Hanami.

—Creo que si, claro sin contar la presentación, ya conseguí tres miembros más…—¡Cállate! Se supone que no tendría que haber dicho eso.

—Perfecto, entonces ya esta todo listo—Habló Junko—. Ayer la directora se contactó con nosotras para decirnos que ella personalmente supervisara al club de música, así que ya no hay más distracciones para su presentación—¿Cómo carajo es que mis planes se van a la mierda tan rápido? Aun que tendría que haberlo sospechado cuando le conté a Rin sobre todo este asunto, aun que la verdad creo que lo hace para cuidar a Miu, mejor aun, las chicas podrían estar más tranquilas estando con nosotros.

Después de que Hanami le picara las costillas a Junko por "haber arruinado la sorpresa", los tres nos dirigíamos directamente al edificio donde estaban la mayoría de los clubs, pasamos varios pasillos y casi llegando al final del primer piso, llegamos al salón del club, debo decir que era un poco más grande que los demás salones.

—Y aqui es Nishikino-kun—Dijo Junko.

—Pues no se ve nada mal. De echo es bastante bueno que sea grande, casi parece como si fuera un almacén—Las chicas se rieron con mi comentario, parecía una burla "disimulada"—¿No me digan que…?

y Hanami abrió la puerto, con algo de dificultad pues parecía estar atascada, pero las cosas fueron mejor de lo que pensé; creía que me encontraría con un montón de cajas a punto de reventar por todas las cosas que tendrían montones de años arrumbadas en aquel lugar, pero en cambio me encontré con unas dos o tres cajas viejas.

—¿Y bien?—Dijo la chica de cabello corto—¿Qué te parece?

—Si, esta genial—Dije dando un paso hacía el frente—. Pensé que me dejarían un desastre que tendríamos que arreglar.

—Bueno, Satsuki-chan quizo darles esto como un _agradecimiento—_ Dijo la chica de cabello largo.

—¿Agradecimiento?

—Siempre tienes que hablar de más, Miyu…—La presidenta solo suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca, y ambas se colocaban al lado mío—El club de música es bastante especial para mi, y como ahora gracias a ti vuelve estar activo, quise hacerte "un regalo". Este era el viejo salón de _Silver Moon,_ pero como lo habían usado de almacén todo este tiempo…

—Satsuki-chan y yo sacamos todas las cajas para poder limpiar.

—¿Ustedes hicieron esto todo el fin de semana?—Dije señalando las demás cajas.

—Bueno…—Hanami vio hacía otro lado algo sonrojada.

—Te vez linda sonrojada Satsuki-chan.

—¡C-cállate!—Gritó—¡Y tú!—Me señaló—¡Más vale que hagan una gran presentación! ¿¡Entendido!?

—S-si…—Pude ver cierto brillo en los ojos de Hanami, creo que de verdad cree que nosotros reviviremos el club de música, solo con ver el empeño que pusieron a dejar impecable de este lugar. Creo que siento que empiezo a tener culpa por mentirles, seguramente me van a odiar cuando les diga que solo hice esto para poder proteger al club idol, bueno esto tiene una solución simple, mejor decirles de una vez toda la verdad antes de que todo se salga de control—. Esto senpai…—Llamé la atención de ambas, aun cuando solo llamaba a la presidenta.

—¡Así que este nuestro salón de club!—La estruendosa voz de Aimi sonó por todas las paredes cuando hizo acto de presencia, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa de emoción, parecía que ese día se había levantado con mucha energía, o tal vez quería llegar lo suficientemente rápido, pues llevaba el cabello revuelto y su moño, al igual que su falda, estaban arrugados. Dejando eso de lado, ella llevaba una duda bastante grande a sus espaldas, seguramente su bajo—¡Esta muy grande! Seguro que no tendremos problemas de ensayar aquí.

—Pues no Tomoshida-san, este lugar esta insonorizado—Dijo Junko, luego solo una pequeña risa—Que lindo peinado.

Ella solo tocó su cabello, y al sentir la maraña que tenia solo se sonrojo mientras intentaba acomodar sus mechones sin ningún éxito—Perdón.

—¡Aimi-chan!—Al escuchar la voz de Miu un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero intente permanecer tranquilo, pronto los pasos de Miu llegaron hasta la puerta donde luego se escuchaba su respiración agitada por perseguir corriendo a Aimi—N-no corras por los pasillos, si alguna profesora te ve nos meterás en problemas.

—Es que no podía esperar Miu-chan.

—Si pero…—Al sentir la mirada de Miu sobre mi, no pude evitar girar mi mirada para verla, nuestros ojos se encontraron y de inmediato, casi como un reflejo ambos apartamos la mirada—B-bueno días Joe-san.

—Buenos dias Mi-Miu…

—Vaya…—Dijo Aimi mirándonos mientras ponía una mirada picara—¿No creen que es muy temprano para coquetear?

—¡Cállate Aimi!—Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Qué humor…—Suspiro—Por cierto ¿Donde esta tu guitarra Joe-kun?

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué donde esta tu guitarra? ¿No se supone que somos el club de música?

—Esto… Creo que la olvide en mi casa…

—Vaya presidente que resultaste ser…

—Bueno chicos, los dejamos, pónganse cómodos, esperamos con ansias su presentación ¿Verdad Hanami?

—Si, si. Apresúrate Junko-chan, aun tenemos mucho que hacer—La presidenta empujaba a su amiga para que avanzara a la salida—Por cierto Nishikino-kun ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decir?

—Na-nada, solo quería darles las gracias— _Mejor esto a hacer un escándalo con tanta gente presente_.

—Bueno… Entonces nos vemos.

—Espere Hanami-senpai, necesito de hablar de algo importante con usted—Aimi dejo su bajo recargado contra una de las paredes—Es sobre mi transferencia de club.

—Si, no hay problema, vamos al salón del consejo para ver si las cosas están en orden.

—¡Si!

Luego de que ellas se fueran, lo que sigue fue un silencio bastante _raro,_ en ese momento intentaba que mi mirada se encontrara lo menos posible con Miu, aun que esto hace las cosas más difíciles de aclarar pero creanme que no es nada fácil, o tal vez si, pero no lo es para mi. De echo en la mañana me levante con la idea de decirle a Miu que bueno, también me gusta un poco, pero creo que el miedo a que todo sea una mala broma y me rechace puede hacer que mi boca se selle de lo lindo.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y de inmediato las volvimos a apartar, aun yo en realidad miraba a Miu de reojo, ella tenia las manos entre lazadas mientras movía su pierna derecha de un lado a otro ansiosa, verla de esa manera resaltaba aun más su inocente belleza, y su rostro sonrojado era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, luego en un pequeño momento de valor de ambos nos miramos a los ojos sin apartar la mirada ella sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando la ayudaba en algo o la hacia reír; eso fue como un impulso de energía que me llenó por completo, mi mente se puso en blanco, y sin que yo se lo indicara, de mi boca se boca se movió sola.

—Miu, sobre lo de ayer…

—¡¿S-si?!—Dijo ella aun con un leve sonrojo, supongo que debo de estar igual.

—Bueno…—Me rasqué la nuca y mire a otro lado—. ¿A que te referías con _que yo te gusto_?—Bien, mejor ir poco a poco, así descubro si todo fue una mala broma echa por alguien que metió a Miu en todo esto. Ella bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sus piernas ahora se movían de una manera más ansiosa que antes, en momentos, parecía que ella diría algo pero luego se arrepentía, no creo que haya pasado más de un minuto o, tal vez dos a lo mucho, cuando por fin se armo de valor para hablar. Cerro los puños, al igual que los ojos.

— _P-pues e-es lo-lo que dije—_ Su voz salía temblorosa, era claro que esto no era fácil para ella— _. T-tú me gustas Joe-san—_ MI corazón se acelero con eso último, pero ahí no acabó la cosa, luego de eso Miu se relajo más para poder seguir hablando—. S-se que puede sonar raro o como una broma, pero no te estoy mintiendo, de verdad me gustas Joe-san…—Ella volvió a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado—. S-se que ayer fue muy imprudente e impulsivo—Ella caminaba por todo el salón con las manos en la espalda, mirando a todas partes—. Nunca he convivido con un chico hasta que te conocí… Y sobre todo, nunca tuve a alguien que me gustara, siempre he sido el tipo de chica que prefiere pasar desapercibida… Pero ayer alguien me hizo ver que las cosas no son tan complicadas como yo pensaba… Así que… _¿Joe-san, te g-gustaría salir conmigo?_

 _—Esto…—_ La verdad es que intentaba hablar pero el nudo que se me había echo en la garganta no era ni medio normal. Miu Hoshizora, la chica que se supone era una de mis amigas de la infancia, o algo así, ahora se me declaraba, pensé que esto sería imposible pero veo que ahora todo es más real de lo que me gustaría. Pensar que los primeros días que estuve con ella me resultaba un poco torpe al mismo tiempo que linda.

—Sabia que te parecería raro que tu amiga se te declarara… Al menos no me arrepiento de…

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no pongas palabras en mi boca—La interrumpí y me acerque a ella sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, parecía un gato sorprendido, una linda gatita sorprendida—. Bueno… La verdad no quiero hacer un discurso, pero cuando me dijiste que te gusto debo decir que me hizo sentir feliz…

—Joe-san…

 _Ahora no puedo echarme para atrás…_

—Miu, tu también me gustas… Así que…—Puse mi mano sobre su cabello como siempre lo hacia, esperaba que no sin— _Me encantaría salir contigo…_

—¿De verdad?

—¡C-claro…!—Me rasque la nuca y mire a otro lado—Así que… ¿Ahora soy tu novio…?—

—¡Si! _¡Nya!—_ De repente Miu se lanzó a mi para abrazarme, al principio me puse nervioso pero en un par de segundos le correspondí—¡Joe-san ahora es mi novio! ¡Y yo soy novia de Joe-san!

—¡Pero no lo grites!

—P-perdón—Ella se tapo la boca, aun que yo no la dejaba de abrazar—Es que estoy feliz—Me sonrío.

—Y-yo también. Por cierto, me gusta tu "Nya"—Ella se puso muy roja, bastante a decir verdad.

Nos quedamos así durante un par de minutos, la verdad es que el olor de Miu era bastante agradable, olía a frutas o algo parecido, ¿Sea su acondicionador?… Creo que estoy empezando a pensar estupideces… Me pregunto que hará Rin cuando se enteré que ahora salgo con Miu, seguramente me va a matar o algo por el estilo… Pero, no me arrepiento de nada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándonos tanto a Miu como a mi, aun así no nos dejamos de abrazar. De pronto las siluetas de Akane, Yuu, Tsuyoshi y Sora aparecieron en la puerta.

—¿Chicas?—Dijo Miu.

—¡Dejen de coquetear y vengan rápido!—Grito Yuu.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kaori-chan…—Dijo Sora.

—¿Kaori?

 _—¡Ella y Mei-san están peleando!_


	10. Clock

**_Recuerden que ni Love Live!, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic esta echo para entretener, de un loco fan para fans_**

 _Love Song!: Cap 8._

 ** _Joe._**

 _—¡Con permiso!—_ Corría por el patio de la escuela mientras esquivaba a las chicas que pasaban por ahí.

En cuanto Tsuyoshi dijo que Kaori había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir sola contra Mei, sentí las ganas de salir corriendo, pero claro que primero escuche donde estaba (en las canchas de basquetbol justo al lado de uno de los gimnasios) y eso fue suficiente información para salir como rayo; no escuche la razón del porque de aquella pelea, pero no tengo que imaginarme mucho, Kaori es la vicepresidenta del club de investigación idol.

Al llegar a aquellas chanchas pude ver a un tumulto de gente, todas se veían nerviosas o ansiosas, lo primero que pensé fue que las cosas podrían estar de verdad mal, pues claramente escuchaba los gritos de las chicas que, pensé, estaban al frente de todas. Sin perder tiempo, logré escabullirme hasta el frente, aun que recibí un par de pisotones de las chicas además de que tuve que disculparme más de una vez por a ver empujado a alguien. Lo primero que vi fue el impacto de un puño el estomago de una chica pelirroja que trastabillaba pero al final no caía mientras se quejaba del dolor, pero al tiempo respondió de la misma manera a Kaori, por unos pocos segundos pude ver que también la cara de ella tenía algunos moretones y rasguños, además de que la ropa de ambas estaba llena de polvo, su saco ya no tenían la mayoría de los botones y, en algunas partes, tanto este como sus blusas estaban rotas. El sonido de otro golpe me sacó de mi cavilación, ahora Mei era la que estaba moliendo a golpes a Kaori, vi como su puño izquierdo golpeaba, como si fuera un gancho en boxeo, contra la mejilla inflamada de mi amiga, salpicando un poco de sangre que cayó al suelo. Era claro que Kaori ya no podía más, comparada con Mei, ella estaba mucho más lastimada, antes de que pudiera detener a Mei, mi amiga de cabello negro sorprendió a todos dándole una patada justo en la boca del estomago a Mei, a la pelirroja le habían sacado el aire y eso fue el punto culminante de todo, pues de inmediato Kaori se lanzó sobre Mei para darle un fuerte golpe, seguido de otro y finalizando con otro.

—¡Deténgase…!— Sin perder tiempo tomé a Kaori por la cintura, la jale para que dejara a Mei, a la que le estaba sangrando la nariz, Kaori estaba muy agitada e intentaba safarse de mi agarre, claro que no pensaba dejarla, de seguro ahora esta metida en muchos problemas no quiero que se meta en más; Mei intentaba ponerse de pie, pero creo que los golpes de Kaori fueron bastante duros, pues sus piernas le temblaban y haciendo más difícil aquella acción.

—¡Joe-san!— La voz de Miu llegó a mis oídos, junto con ella llegaban la directora, Tsuyoshi y las chicas del club idol; siendo estas últimas las que se quedaron totalmente sin palabras al ver a su amiga (que ya estaba más tranquila) con esa serie de moretones y rasguños por toda la cara, aun que al final lo que las sorprendió más fue ver a Mei totalmente abatida. Una vez que Rin, con ayuda de algunas profesoras que llegaron poco después, dispersaron a los alumnos a sus salones mientras que se llevaban a Kaori y Mei, a la enfermería o tal vez la dirección, sinceramente no sabía a cual irían primero. Aun que eso me dejaba con más dudas que respuestas, supongo que tendré que esperar a tener una oportunidad de hablar con Kaori o con Mei… Solo espero que no las expulsen por esto.

 ** _Miu._**

Las clases transcurrían con naturalidad, eso supongo porque ni siquiera se que esta diciendo la profesora, lo único que hago es dejar mi vista hacia el frente aparentando que pongo toda mi atención en la clase, cuando en realidad lo único que estoy haciendo es dejar que mi mente vuele, entre Joe y Ren, esta última siendo la que más espacio ocupa entre mis ideas. Siento algo de conflicto en si decirles o no a las senpais sobre lo que me contó ella, eso de que estaba enamorada de Mei, pero si ella no lo a echo en un año completo, debe de tener una buena razón.

—Señorita Hoshizora…

¿Pero que es lo que habría echo Mei? Seguramente algo muy grave, pobre Kaori tener que hacerle daño a la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

—Señorita Hoshizora.

Me imagino el dolor que siento cuando golpeo a Mei, rayos, de seguro esa es la razón por la que se puso a llorar. Pobre Kaori, seguramente en estos momentos debe de estar pensando en que es una idiota o que es una inútil… ¡Y si esta pensando en suicidarse! ¡No Kaori!… Tengo que evitar que eso pase, seguramente su le llevo un poco de arroz o ramen, seguramente le gusta más el ramen pero ella necesita algo dulce, tal vez le lleve dulce de arro…

—¡Miu Hoshizora!—La estruendosa voz de la profesora resonó por todo el salón, sacándome de mi cabeza para regresarme de golpe a la realidad, me puse de pie casi por instinto mientras de mi boca salía una apresurando _"¡Si!",_ causando la risa en todas mis compañeras y el suspiro de Joe—Supongo que mi clase debe de ser una molestia para usted…

—Eh, bueno, las matemáticas jamás me han gustado y…

—¡Entonces si no le gusta, le pido que se retire en este momento, aquí hay personas a las que verdaderamente les interesa y…!—De un momento el regaño fue interrumpido abruptamente por el micrófono, dejando escuchar a la directora citando a todas las profesoras a una reunión urgente, de inmediato los murmullos se escucharon, no era sorpresa para nadie saber de que se trataría esa reunión. Al final la profesora solo dejo encargado a Joe del salón, y se retiro, no sin antes decir que tendría una charla conmigo después de clases. Me volví a sentar, y justo en ese momento Joe me llamó.

—¿Qué pasa Joe-san?—Me gire a verlo y el me mostraba su teléfono.

—Yui me dijo que en este momento Kaori esta en la enfermería. ¿Vamos a verla?

—Pero, si la profesora regresa y no nos ve…

—No te preocupes, yo me echo la culpa—Joe se puso de pie y me tomo la mano para arrastrarme—. Ahora quiero ver como esta Kaori.

—J-Joe e-espera… ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Todo el mundo no despego la mirada de nosotros hasta desaparecer, no es que me molestara que Joe me tomara de la mano, el problema era que lo hiciera frente a otras personas, solo llevamos dos horas saliendo… ¿Estaré exagerando las cosas? No creo.

Caminamos muy poco tiempo, y una vez estuvimos frente a la enfermería Joe me soltó de la mano, para que pudiéramos entrar, supongo que aun no le quiere decir a las chicas, aun que lo entiendo este no es momento para esas cosas, nuestra amiga se acaba de meter en un problema muy grande, pero creo que su dolor es más fuerte al saber que tuvo que llegar a ese grado con la chica a la que ama. Joe soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se sobaba la nuca, supongo que debe de estar algo nervioso.

—Tranquilo Joe-san—Le dije en un susurro.

—L-lo estoy…

—Seguro…

Cuando nos adentramos a aquel espacio echo para los alumnos que se sintieran mal, nos encontramos con Kaori recostada sobre una de las camillas mientras que a su lado estaban Mitsuki y Yui hablando con ella compa si nada hubiera pasado, parecía otro día más en el salón de investigación idol. Todas al notar nuestra presencia voltearon a vernos, y con una sonrisa casi automática, Yui nos saludo.

—Pero si son _la nueva pareja._

 _—_ ¿Eh?—Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Felicidades Joe-sama, Miu-sama.

—N-no se a que se refieren…—Dijo Joe.

—No tienen que ocultarlo chicos—Dijo Sora—. Nos enteramos esta mañana cuando fuimos a "darles la bienvenida" a esto de los clubs, justo en el momento en el que Miu se te estaba declarando Nishikino-kun.

—Esto…—Joe solo miraba a otro lado intentando no mirar a las chicas, que solo se burlaban de su expresión y su cara roja, se veía muy lindo así, p-pero a eso no vine, tengo que hablar con Kaori.

—Creo que la alegría dejo a la pequeña Miu sin palabras—Dijo Yui—. No te preocupes, prometo que les daré su espacio, solo tomaré veinte fotos de ustedes dos juntos a la semana.

—¡Qué!

—Solo bromé… Serán quince.

—¡Eso no arregla nada!—Reclamó

—Esto…—Me anime a interrumpir por fin, antes de que Joe alargara las cosas más de lo necesario o que la discusión que venía no me dejara hacer lo que quería—. Senpais, Joe-san ¿les importaría darme un momento para hablar con Ren-senpai?

—¿Para que…?—Sora sonaba bastante sería.

—Yo, solo necesito un momento a solas con ella.

—No veo el problema con que nosotras estemos aquí, si quieres decir algo solo dilo…

—No es que quiera ser grosera pero… Es algo que solo puedo hablar con ella.

Yui suspiro y le dio una mirada furtiva a sus dos amigas, en especial a Kaori, que solo asintió como dando a entender que estaría bien por si misma, Joe no parecía entender el mensaje, así que no tuve otra opción más que susurrarla al oído—. Yo intentaré hablar con Ren-senpai, tu intenta ver que es lo que pasa con Mei.

—¿Eh?

—S-solo hazlo por favor… De verdad necesito hablar con ella a solas, te prometo que si llego a saber el por qué de la pelea te lo iré a decir ¿Si?

—B-bien, aun que quería visitarla y hablar con ella pero si tienes algo importante que discutir con ella… De todas maneras me quedaré por aquí cerca si pasa algo…—Él suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas—. Solo no te tardes ¿Entendido?

—Si.

—Podrían susurrase cosas sucias después—Yui nos interrumpió mientras caminaba hacía la puerta—. Los chicos de ahora si que son precoces…

Los dos nos pusimos rojos, aun que yo me quede quieta en mi posición mientras Joe comenzaba a discutir con nuestras senpais por todo el pasillo, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, me aventure a mirar a Ren, pero ella solo miraba por la ventana que daba al patio principal, solo por mera curiosidad me acerqué discretamente para saber que era lo que ella miraba con tanto interés. Resultaba ser una declaración entre dos chicas, no sabría decir de que grado eran, pues estábamos en el segundo piso, además de que algunas ramas del árbol de cerezo tapaban la escena, aun que al parecer todo salió bien y ahora una pareja se había formado…

—Que lindo…—Ella se recostó un poco más sobre la cama; en ese momento me di cuenta que, desde que la conocí, Ren sonreía de _una manera extraña,_ pero no de "esa manera", como si estuviera escondiendo algo o como si estuviera forzando aquella expresión más bien, parecía ser completamente autentica y lograba transmitir cierto alivio.

—Linda…

—¿Disculpe?

—M-me refiero a que… E-es lindo poder ver como aceptan los sentimientos de alguien… He, he…

—Aun que debe ser más lindo, que acepten tus sentimientos ¿verdad Miu-sama? —Entendí el chiste de inmediato, así que "para esconder mi vergüenza" solo atiné a sentarme en el banco que estaba junto a la camilla, mientras que tenía la esperanza de que mi cabello, junto con la mirada gacha, escondiera el sonrojo que me había provocado el comentario… Puede escuchar su risa, ahora sonaba completamente normal, sin aquella aura extraña que constantemente rodeaba casi todo lo que hacía ella.

—Supongo que esta aquí por la misma razón que Yuu y Mitsuki ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabe, saber porque golpee a Mei…—Ella se cruzo de brazos—. Aun que espero que usted no me felicite tan efusivamente como _mis amigas_ —. La vergüenza fue aun mayor con eso, la verdad es que la discreción no era precisamente una virtud para mi, y la verdad era que si me daba mucha pena parecer una paparazzi que quiere enterarse de todo pero si podía abogar por Ren lo haría, seguramente todo era culpa de Mei, ella debió provocar a Rem…—Bueno, la verdad es que todo es que yo inicié la pelea—. O tal vez no.

—¿Eh?

—Que yo inicié todo Miu-sama.

—¿P-pero cómo?

—Bueno… ¿Recuerda que anoche le dije que tenía que hacer y entregar unos diseños para hoy?

—Si, lo recuerdo… ¡Ella les hizo algo a tus vestidos!

—No para nada, bueno…—Ella se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, cada vez parecía tomar más soltura y eso, de una manera muy necesaria, volvía la platica algo más casual, era como si una posible expulsión no estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina—. Mei solo desgarro la falda de mi traje, pero nada que no pueda arreglar…

—¿Y fue por eso terminaron peleando? Pero si es así, ¿Cómo es que terminaron en las canchas de basquetbol?

—No se adelante, no inicie la pelea por eso... Sería muy inmaduro de mi parte, como dije era algo que podía arreglar con suma facilidad…

—Entonces…

—Creo que deje salir toda la frustración…—Ren estiró los brazos.

—Sigo sin entender…

—Siendo más clara, intente hablar las cosas con ella, la seguí del salón de nuestro club hasta el patio, intentando convencerla de que me dijera algo pero… Al verla tan cambiada, tan fría y distante conmigo, su "primera amiga" creo que simplemente explote…—Ella suspiró—. Al principio le grite, y como ya la había desesperado, me respondió de la misma manera. Le reclamé por odiarnos solamente por pertenecer al club idol y ella solo atino a insultar mi inteligencia… Además de decirme que no tenía nada que ver conmigo… De ahí lo único que recuerdo es mi puño contra su cara…—Se volvía a cruzar de brazos—. Ahora que lo pienso resulta ser bastante estúpido ¿verdad?

—U-un poco…

—Pero la verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mejor, aun que la suspensión de tres días que me gané no creo que le haga mucha gracia a mis padres cuando se enteren…

—C-creo que no—De verdad que era muy extraño ver a Ren con otra expresión en el rostro, pero creo que esta cara sonriente resalta más la belleza que es por naturaleza, y aun que esto no resuelve ninguno de los propósitos con los que vine, la verdad es que es bastante bueno ver a mi senpai tan tranquila.

—Pero, espero que no le hagan nada malo a Hikari… Mucho profesores seguramente tomaran provecho de esto para intentar expulsarla, pero confío en que la directora Hoshizora pueda dejar las cosas lo menos _jodidas_ posibles—. Ahora que lo menciona seguramente es el por qué de la reunión urgente—. Pero dejemos esto _tan deprimente de lado,_ ¡Cuénteme como fue la declaración de usted a Joe-sama!

—¿Q-qué?

—Por favor, quiero ser la primera en publicar en el blog de _fans de school idols,_ que dos de los hijos de μ's comenzaron una relación el día de hoy—Ella tomo mis manos mientras que sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad—. Así que dígame todo lo que sintió, pensó e imagino en ese momento, quiero todo con lujo de detalle.

—¡Q-Qué alguien me ayude!

 ** _Joe._**

—Mira que esas chicas son molestas cuando se lo proponen—Caminaba por los pasillos, pues por fin me había logrado deshacer de las senpais, y aun que en un principio quería regresar a donde Miu, ahora simplemente estoy vagando con el dato no tan curioso de que en la mayoría de los salones, a excepción de aquellos en los que ese momento se llevaba educación física, no había ningún profesor o profesora, solo las chicas, algunas hablando entre ellas y otras estudiando. En mi secundaria la mayoría en este momento estarían durmiendo—. Así que Otonoki no solo esta lleno de niñas que les gustan las idols ¿Eh? Aun que no entiendo como es que Honoka sobrevivió a todo esto…

— _¡Váyase a la mierda!_ — Justo cuando pasaba frente a la sala de profesores, al final del pasillo, aquel que estaba hasta la última esquina, pude ver como una alumna con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de una sudadera, salía azotando violentamente la puerta del salón tras de si; creo que ese es mucho ruido para una pelea de amigas, mejor permanecer discreto, no quiero verme envuelto en otro escandalo.

—¡Pero que manera de hablarle a la única persona que aun puede ayudarte, Mei-kun! —Justo cuando ya me había dado la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras que había cerca para alejarme de aquel lugar, sentí como si una mano detuviera a mi andar cuando oí hablar a Rin, y sabía que no esta bien escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas, pero mi curiosidad siempre puede más que yo. Así que solo me senté en las escaleras mientras ellas seguían hablando en medio del pasillo.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡La única imbecilidad que hiciste fue que el entrenador me suspendiera del equipo de basquetbol hasta después del interescolar!

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? Sino aceptaba ese trato, seguramente en este momento estarías expulsada

Claramente escuche como Mei lanzó una maldición por lo bajo mientras que Rin suspiraba, por mi parte, solo me quede parado en el primer escalón escuchando atentamente todo lo que ellas decían, no era de sorprenderse que los profesores hayan usado este asunto como excusa para intentar correr a Mei, menos mal que tenía a Rin de su lado. Una vez que el ambiente entre ellas se había aligerado, o eso parecía, por eso decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente e intenté irme.

 ** _"Pero Rin dijo algo que en ese momento no sabía que seria la pieza final en este extraño reloj que comenzaría a funcionar"_**

—Pues ya no tienes opción, _a partir de ahora estarás en el club de música_ , donde podré vigilarte personalmente…

—¡¿Qué?! —Dije saliendo de mi "escondite"

Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas al verme, aun que creo que más que parecer uno de esos momentos dramáticos de cualquier serie de televisión, fue más una tremenda "estupidez" de mi parte, pues cuando vi la sonrisa gatuna de Rin supe que ya no tenía salvación.

—Pero si es a quien más quería ver hoy—Como siempre Rin se me acercó y me tomo del hombro mientras aun conservaba aquel puchero de gato sin dejar de ver a Mei, que parecía ya estar dándose por vencida o creo que ya estaba estresada, esa capucha no me dejaba saberlo con seguridad—. Supongo que escuchaste todo lo que dijimos ¿verdad?

—No se de que me hablas…

—¡Definitivamente eres hijo de Maki! —Luego de ese comentario suspiró—. De cualquier manera, ya sabes que _Hikari Mei_ ahora es una miembro más de tu club, así que asegúrate de no perderla de vista, y llevarla a el salón de club cuando las clases terminen, tendré una pequeña charla con ustedes… _Así que ni se te ocurra correr_ _Nishikino_ —. Y con una gran victoria en la bolsa, de una manera campante, Rin se marcho de regreso a la sala de profesores.

Yo me quede en blanco, en parte porque algo me decía que mejor ni comentar que ahora ese club era inútil, aun que la razón más grande fue el echo de saber que, de una manera _voluntariamente obligatoria,_ ahora tendría que cargar con Mei, y seguramente Rin me pondría a cargo de ella, como sino tuviera suficiente cuidando a Miu… Aun que eso no me molesta en lo absoluto… No, _nadita…_

—Que porquería…

—¿Eh?

—¡Quítate de en medio! —Ella solo "me empujo con el hombro", yo solo me rasque la nuca mientras solamente suspiraba de cansancio, solo le di una última mirada mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco, con los puños apretados, preferí no entrometerme otra vez, ya tenía suficiente con ahora tener que soportarla en el club, lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que me estresara… De todas maneras sus problemas no son los míos.

Definitivamente ahora _ese club_ ya solo es una estupidez inservible que le hará gastar dinero a esta escuela, ahora solo me siento culpable por jugar con los sentimientos de Hanami, mira que ilusionarla con reabrir algo que ella tanto admiraba, pero de que me quejo, al fin y al cabo fue culpa mía actuar sin pensar las cosas, solo dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, seguramente existía una manera más sencilla de arreglar las cosas ¿Por qué solo me complico la vida en todo momento? Pero ahora ya no hay ninguna manera de decir que el club se desintegrará, la mayoría de los puntos ya están resueltos y con la insistencia de Rin de vigilar a Mei, seguramente ahora será el doble de imposible, la única manera sería no hacer la presentación pero no soy tan _desalmado_ como para sabotear a Aoi y Aimi, que parece que se están tomando esto enserio y seguramente ellas y el viejo intentarían matarme si les digo que dejo el club.

—¿Por qué las cosas que planeo siempre salen mal?

—¿Dijiste algo Joe-san?

—¿Eh? —Al regresar en mi, pude ver la cara de Miu cerca, pero en lugar de saltar atrás para seguramente caerme, simplemente moví mi rostro a otro lado—¿Q-qué pasa Miu?

—Nada, solo te preguntaba si quieres q-que almorcemos juntos…—Las mejillas de Miu se pusieron algo coloradas—. Aun que ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?

—Es que has estado distraído todas la última clase ¿Pasó algo?

—Nah, nada grave—Me puse de pie mientras sacaba el pan que había comprado para el almuerzo—. ¿Así que vamos con las chicas? —Miu se sorprendió un poco, o eso pensé, hasta que se volvió a poner roja.

—Bueno, Aimi esta con Akane-senpai, las chicas están con Ren… Así que pensaba que tal vez tu y yo… Ya sabes… H-hoy comenzamos a salir y bueno… Pensaba que…

—¿Quieres que comamos los dos solos? —Me lleve una mano a la barbilla—¿Una cita improvisada?

—¡N-no lo digas así! —Dijo con una cara graciosa, yo solo me pude reír mientras ella parecía enojarse, aun que al final ambos terminamos comiendo juntos mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales, nada que no hubiera echo con Miu, creo que por eso es que al regresar al salón de clases la tome de la mano todo el tiempo ¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan roja?

Nada relevante pasó durante las horas siguientes, salvo que a Aimi casi le explota la cabeza cuando le hicieron una pregunta en la clase, pero de ahí nada fuera de lo normal. Como siempre, era algo divertido pero a la vez fastidioso, escuchar como es que ella se quejaba de no saber nada, prometiendo que estudiaría pero ya sabía desde el principio que ella no lo haría, pero mejor no digo nada…

—Por cierto chicos.

—¿Si? —Dije.

—¿Es verdad que comenzaron a salir?

—¿Eh? —Dijo Miu con las mejillas sonrojadas, y aun que también yo estaba así solo me limité a intentar mantenerme calmado.

—Bueno… Si, desde la mañana.

—Que bueno…—Ella colocó sus manos en la espalda mientras que seguía caminando, solo que una sonrisa de sarcástico alivio adornaba su rostro—Ya se estaban tardando…

—¿T-tu crees?

—Bueno, desde que iniciamos clases, era obvio que ustedes dos se gustaban…—Ella se llevo un dedo a los labios para fingir inocencia, aun que la verdad es que eso no le quedaba en lo absoluto—. Creo que por eso muchas chicas intentaron declararse a Joe-kun— Algo me dice que ella tiene algo que ver con esos dulces, cartas y demás. Pero sobre todo…

—¡Hola Joechinn, Miuchinn, Aimichinn! —De que Aoi tenga la funda de mi guitarra a las espaldas, seguramente las dos fueron hasta mi casa o contactaron a Honoka; bueno, no es como que tenga nada mejor que hacer, de todas maneras hoy no podría saltarme el club aun que quisiera.

—¡H-hola Akane-senpai!

—Que bueno que los encuentro, ya no podía esperar para ir al club de música.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste tu sola?

—Bueno, aun me pierdo, esta escuela es más confusa de lo que esperaba…

Las tres chicas se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos de mi, mientras que yo solo miraba hacía el frente perdido entre mis pensamientos, eso hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, al verlo me encontré con un mensaje en Line de Ryu, solo era para decirme que estuviera atento, literalmente eso decía y al principió no comprendí nada, eso hasta que escuche a dos chicas que pasaban junto a nosotros en el pasillo.

— _¿Viste a la chica de UTX en la entrada?_

— _Si, parecía extraña con ese gorro… ¿Qué querrá alguien de UTX en Otonoki?_

— _No lo sé, ¿Será por el chico de primero?_

— _Seguramente… Se dice que tiene un harem completo y..._

OK, eso ya no me incumbe, no quiero oír las locas historias de estas chicas. Pero ¿Una alumna de UTX? Bueno, por lo que me a contado Miu, desde que mis madres asistieron a esta escuela, la relación entre estas dos a mejorado mucho, al punto de que muchas actividades se comparten entre las dos instituciones, aun que es la primera vez que escucho de algún alumno de UTX por estos lares, ¿Ya estará cerca alguno de esos eventos? La verdad es que no sé, normalmente no estoy muy adentrado en ese tipo de cosas, cuando estaba en primaria y secundaría solo los recordaba por qué por lo regular había algún partido contra alguna de escuela cercana o algo así.

—Psss…

La comida era muy buena, aun que solo terminábamos comiendo las sobras, los partidos eran mas largos de lo que pensaba, aun que eran buenos momentos.

—Joe—Alguien detuvo mi caminar jalándome de la manga del saco.

—¿Si? —Al girarme vi a una chica bastante rara, blusa de color azul, una corbata de color rojo y sobre la blusa, un saco de color verde además de una falda del mismo color. No tardé nada en darme cuenta que esa era la chica de UTX, solo que, con ese gorro tan raro de Pikachu y esos lentes de botella… Ese gorro… ¡Hay por Dios!—. ¿Eh…?

— _Hola._

 ** _*Advertencia, si eres escritor lee esto con atención._**

 ** _Existe una droga llamada Persona 5 rondando por el mundo, esta droga obliga a los escritores a pasarse su campaña dos veces y hacerlos perder tiempo para no escribir, así que si poses una PS3 o PS4 y quieres arriesgarte a probar, toma en cuenta el avance que tengas en tus historias, por qué las próximas 121:43 horas estarás pegado a la pantalla de televisor._**

 ** _Por su atención a este mensaje, gracias :'3_**


	11. A Numb Think

Love Song! Cap. 9

 ** _Joe_**

Tardé "mucho" en notarlo pero, ahora que veo con detenimiento ese gorro de Pikachu y esos lentes "al estilo de Howards", me doy cuenta que los conozco muy bien, por qué yo se las regalé, durante la secundaria, a una loca fanática de Pokémon y Harry Potter. Una gran parte de mi estaba sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por Yukiko, y otra gran parte de mi solo aguantaba las ganas de reír. Al poco tiempo Miu y las demás chicas se acercaron a donde estábamos.

—¿Qué pasa Joe-san? — No dije nada, solo me limité a señalar a Yuki, en un principio no entendió hasta que por fin pudo reconocer a la chica—¿Yukiko-cha…?—Miu no terminó de decir nada, por qué Yukiko logró taparle la boca, Miu solo reacciono sorprendida.

— _¡Shh!_ —Dijo Yukiko mientras ponía un dedo frente a sus labios—. No digas mi nombre en un lugar publico, puede ser peligroso—. Una risilla se escapo de mis labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yuki, por lo que volteo a verme algo molesta— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es solo que recordé un chiste

—¿Eh? —Ella golpeo mi hombro—. No quieras hacerte el gracioso conmigo

—Perdón, perdón…—Ahogue mi risa—. Pero en fin ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no puedo?

—No, a lo que me refiero es…—Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, como intentando atravesarme o algo por el estilo, me tragué mis palabras y no dije nada, suspiré para seguir con mi camino, estaba claro que Yukiko estaría intentando llevarme la contraria todo el tiempo..

Ambas chicas me dieron alcance, colocándose una cada lado mío, Miu a mi lado derecho y Yuki en el izquierdo; Akane y Aimi al vernos solo atinaron a burlarse discretamente de mi, con pequeñas risas picaras. Al poco tiempo llegamos al salón/almacén que nos habían dado, sinceramente cada vez que veo y pienso en el trabajo que tuvieron que hacer Junko y Hanami, la culpa crese más dentro de mi, _me desprecio a mi mismo._ Akane estaba con los ojos iluminados mientras miraba fascinada por todos lados, en algún punto pensé que de la nada comenzaría a cantar y bailar, haciendo una coreografía completa en su cabeza.

—Es perfecto… Mi batería eléctrica cabría aquí perfectamente…

—Bueno, es del tamaño promedio de un aula de UTX, pero creo que esta bien.

—¡Cierto! —Dijo Miu, llamando la atención de Yukiko , Akane y Aimi—. Con ese ridiculo disfraz olvide preguntarte…

—¿Ridículo…?—Otra vez tuve que aguantar la risa.

—¿Entonces ya entraste a UTX? ¿Qué tal tu primer día en una preparatoria Japonesa?

—Nada fuera de lo común, aun que fue raro que casi nadie me reconociera… Supongo que están acostumbradas a las personas famosas en esa escuela.

—Si… Famosa…

—¿Dijiste algo Nishikino-kun?

—No, nada Sonoda-san—. Creo que el infierno estaba apunto de caerme encima, sino es por qué Rin apareció la nada, dejando a todos mudos cuando al entrar, detrás de ella venía una chica con la capucha de una sudadera sobre su cabeza, pudo a ver pasado desapercibida pero aquel cabello rojo tan similar al de mi madre, y con esa mirada de repudio hacía nosotros.

De reojo puede ver como es que Aimi se colocaba tras de Miu mientras bajaba la mirada, no esperaba menos sinceramente. —¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les va?

—Papá… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, solo venia a vigilar a _Joe…_ Digo, venía a ver tu club—. No sabía si tener miedo de saber que, tal vez, ya se había enterado o considerar esto como un muy mal chiste. De todas maneras eso no era lo más importante a decir verdad, ahora lo preocupante era saber como era que las chicas reaccionarían al echo de que tendremos a Mei un tiempo con nosotros. Solo pido que esto no se descontrole.

—¡Oh! ¡Yu-nya! —. Rin lanzó a abrazar a Yukiko con bastante fuerza, cosa que ella recibió con mucho gusto, aun cuando Rin pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella, parecía estar a gusto.

—Hola, tía Rin.

—Había olvidado que hoy "regresarías oficialmente" a Japón, además parece que Anju-san logró conseguirte un lugar en UTX, pero si esa escuela no te gusta, déjamelo a mi, que hasta la graduación tu tienes un lugar en Otonoki.

—Gracias, pero estoy cómoda con mi nueva escuela.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de Rin, solo estaba alargando las cosas de más y viendo como es que Aimi se aferra a Miu, eso no esta haciendo más que joder las cosas por aquí—¿No tenía algo importante que decir directora Hoshizora? —Dije.

—Cierto, perdón—. Rin se puso un poco más seria.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A eso voy Miu—Rin se puso a un lado de Mei, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, que se estremeció era claro que estaba resistiendo las ganas de irse de ahí—. Bueno, como saben en la mañana sucedió _cierto evento_ en el que esta señorita se vio envuelta…

—Disculpe directora… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? — Aimi no pudo evitar hablar, estoy más que seguro que una parte de ella sabía de que se trataba la visita de Rin, lo que me sorprende es que se enteré hasta ahora ¿No se supone que el equipo de básquet se debió enterar desde antes? O es que Aimi no tiene ninguna amiga ahí, no creo.

—¿Podrían dejarme terminar? —Rin suspiró—Como iba diciendo, resulta que esta chica esta a solo dos pasos de ser expulsada, pero digamos que logré "hacerle un favor" y en lugar de eso, ella fue suspendida de su club original para pasar a estar bajo mi cuidado o en otras palabras—. Rin sonrió con cierta satisfacción—. _Ella formara parte de este club hasta invierno._

—¡¿Eh?! —Los gritos de Aimi y Mei no se hicieron esperar.

—Bueno, era eso o dejarla con algún profesor que le hiciera la vida imposible… En fin, Mei-kun preséntate—Mei por un momento parecía que se enojaría y terminaría saliendo por la puerta con un portazo tras de si, aun que al final solo dio un paso hacía el frente y entre dientes, como un susurro mal logrado dijo:

— _Mucho gusto…_ —Era claro el recelo en su voz—. _Mi nombre es Hikari Mei, espero que nos llevemos bien_ —Nos veía de uno en uno. Aimi se había puesto algo pálida, ya ahora casi estaba abrazando a Miu, sus piernas temblaban y su mirada no dejaba de admirar lo hermoso que era el suelo de madera con aquella mancha negra de humedad o de algún fluido del que no me gustaría enterarme.

—Bienvenida…—Fue lo único que dije.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Más tarde vendré a ver a Joe-kun para saber el comportamiento de Mei-kun.

—¿Ósea que tengo que ayudarte con tu trabajo?

—Por favor—La verdad solo asentí, ya sin decir nada, de todos modos no tenía caso oponerme, Rin era la directora y por lo regular haces lo que ella te indica, más cuando ella es tu tía y te hizo el favor de meterte en su escuela.

Ella solo se limito a levantarme un pulgar para luego salir del salón mientras tarareaba alguna melodía al azar, como lo haría una niña pequeña en cualquier película, Aimi y Miu, de una manera "no tan discreta" se alejaron a una de las esquinas; mientras que Akaen, Yuki y yo, solo nos quedamos viendo a Mei, que seguía sin moverse del mismo lugar desde que llegó.

—¡Excelente! —Gritó Akane—. Ya tenemos un miembro más—. Ella sin ningún tipo de miedo tomo la mano de Mei con una sonrisa bastante exagerada para mi gusto—. ¿Qué tipo de instrumento tocas Hikari-chan?

—En primera no me llames Hikari-chan—Dijo ella con desagrado—. Y segundo, no estoy interesada en la música…

—¡Oh vamos! No seas tan negativa, ahora… Esto… ¿Por qué no tu y Yuki-chan… Se sientan a vernos ensayar?

—¿Sentarnos donde? —Dijo Yukiko

—Supongo que en el suelo…—Soltó Akane con plena inocencia—. Oh, Joechinn, ayúdame a traer mi batería del consejo estudiantil.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Por qué tu eres el presidente, así que tienes que ver que todos los miembros estén bien, ahora deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdame…—Como dije antes, y sostengo, mejor no meterme en problemas o discusiones innecesarias, además que más da, definitivamente me até yo solo a este club, tengo que cargar con las "responsabilidades" (aun que esas sean hacer de mula de carga para una estúpida batería eléctrica)

Aun que ahora que lo pienso…—Aimi ¿Me echas una mano? —Ella se sorprendió un poco, y al parecer no entendía—. Si bienes podremos traer las cosas más rápido, para poder… _Hacer algo que se supone que tenemos que hacer como el club de música._

Ella lanzó una mirada fugaz a Miu, para responder con un tropezado "Esta bien" antes de seguirnos; las cosas no podían ser más descaradas para cierta pelirroja que no nos despegó la mirada en ningún momento, ahora eso ya ni siquiera me importa, las cosas ahora han dado un vuelco que la verdad no esperaría, Mei fue "parcialmente detenida" y todo el rollo del último mes solo terminó siendo una perdida de tiempo, bueno dentro de esto, que ahora salgó con Miu, creo que eso es lo única bueno que a pasado.

—0—

Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en ir por las cosas de Akane, aun que parece que ella no le avisó a Hanami sobre la batería, debieron ver la tremenda llamada de atención que le dieron, aun que según Junko ella le dio permiso de guardar la batería ahí… Así que al final fueron dos reprimendas. Una vez que terminamos ahí, regresamos al club e instalamos las cosas. Ahora solo falta...

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No he estado en un club de música nunca, pero creo que no debe de estar muy alejado de cuando tocaba con Yuki y Ryu; aun que… ¿Desde donde iniciamos? O mejor dicho ¿a dónde vamos?

—Bien presidente ¿Qué hacemos? —Dijo Aimi

—¿Eh? —Me rasqué la nuca nervioso—. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… Hace mucho que no estoy en una ¿banda, grupo… Club?

—Menudo líder…—Dijo Yuki, que volteo a ver a Mei para llamar su atención—. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es saber en que es lo que ella puede serles _útil…_

—Ya había dicho que no me interesa la música… Además solo estoy aquí para _cumplir mi parte del trato…_

—Creo que eres un estorbo al igual que Joe…

—¡Oye!

—Pero…—Sin previo aviso Yuki tomó de las manso a Mei— Tienes lindas manos… ¿Por qué no eres guitarrista?

—¡Que ya les dije que no me interesa!

—Qué humorsito…

—Ch-chicas tranquilas… Esto…—Afortunadamente Miu intervino, pues parecía que dentro de poco Mei explotaría—¿Por qué no mejor tomas el puesto de manager, Mei-senpai? Casi no vas a tener que hacer nada, solo ayudarnos en pequeñeces…

—…

Aun que Mei no dijo nada, era claro que ya estaba desesperando de simplemente de estar aquí, mejor no decirle nada, no quiero que esto termine con sangre corriendo o con nuestros instrumentos destrozados, Cesar me mataría si algo le llegara a pasar a alguna de las guitarras que me regaló.

A decir verdad, creo que la entiendo un poco, digo le acaban de tirar una parte de su red de mentiras, pero sobre todo, le acaban de arrebatar el básquet. Y aun que para ella la cosa fue mucho peor, de lo que fue para mi dejar el equipo, insisto en comprenderla un poco.

Akane rebusco entre sus cosas , sacando algunas arrancadas hojas de su cuaderno, y nos dio una a cada uno (incluyendo a Mei y Yukiko, supongo que esta chica se emocionó de más). De inmediato mis ojos se pasaron por aquella hoja, ya me había echo una idea de que cosa se trataba _,_ así que sin preocuparme comencé a leer la letra de la canción…

—¿Me estas…?—Le dije a Akane—¿Tu escribiste esto?

—Si—Dijo sonriente—. Aun que realmente es una canción vieja que escribí hace cuando estaba en la secundaría, y como nunca he tenido una "buena voz", jamás me animé a cantarla, pero en cuanto escuché a Miuchinn, supe que ella era la indicada … Además Aimi es muy buena en el bajo… y tú… Nos puedes ayudar.

—¡¿Eso que quiere decir?!

—Pero todo esto esta a mano…—Interrumpió Miu—. Entonces ¿Tú escribiste tanto la parte del bajo y guitarra, Akane-senpai?

—En realidad Cesar me ayudó, solo tenía la letra hasta ayer.

—Esto esta bien—Dije calmado—Aun que ¿No crees que esto es muy apresurado? Digo, hace solo un par de días tocamos juntos…

—¡¿Qué no te das cuenta Joechinn?! —Akane se pegó de más a mi—. Recuerdas lo que Yukichinn, Ryuchinn y Cesar dijeron de nosotros al tocar juntos, nos elogiaron…

—S-si se eso pero… Snow Halation era una canción que conocíamos todos.

—Deja de ser tan aguafiestas Joe—Interrumpió Yukiko—. No por qué tu dejaras de ser bueno, tienes que buscar una manera de echar abajo los planes de tu senpai, en cualquier caso, si se esfuerzan y ensayan lo suficiente, verás que no tendrán mayor problema… T-tienes mucho talento…—Ella volteó la mirada a otro lado, aquel gesto que tanto se parecía al de Maki—. Además viene aquí… P-para poder ayudarte, en caso de que lo arruines como siempre.

Definitivamente ya no podía decir nada, era claro que estaba peleando otra batalla que jamás llegaría a ganar. A fin de cuentas todos (O mejor dicho todas) tomaron la decisión unánime de tocar la canción de Aoi, debo admitir que las pequeñas y escasas lecciones que había tomado con Cesar, habían ayudado un poco solo al inicio _,_ por qué cuando las chicas comenzaron a tomar más confianza y a memorizar con precisión las partes de la canción, era más que claro que me quedaba atrás, llevándome a cometer más errores que la vez pasada… Aun que lo verdaderamente sorprendente era ver, de momentos (por no decir casi siempre) a Miu se le iba la voz, tal vez por la vergüenza, solo susurraba algunas partes, algo que molestaba mucho a Yuki, e incluso a Mei que de momentos parecía interesarse un poco en lo que pasaba. Creo que llevábamos como cuarentaicinco minutos, y aun no podíamos si quiera terminar la canción, pues los reclamos de Akane y Yukiko contantemente nos detenían.

—¡Vamos Miu! —Dijo Yukiko, con un tono bastante estresado, al final había terminado ayudando a Mui en lugar de a mi—. Tienes que abrir más la boca.

—Perdón.

—No entiendo Miuchinn, tienes una gran voz, pero… La desperdicias tanto…—Ahora reclamó Mei.

—Perdón.

Sinceramente no sabía que era lo que me molestaba más, si el echo de que esas dos estuvieran "masacrando" a Miu, o el echo de que ella no hacía nada y simplemente se quedaba ahí recibiendo tremenda reprimenda sin reclamar un poco. Más de una vez quise interrumpir "a mi manera", pero no podía, por qué aun que de una manera no muy correcta, las chicas intentaban ayudar a Miu. A fin de cuentas terminaron de regañarnos a Miu y a mi, pero por fin pudimos irnos. Afortunadamente Aimi había dicho que tenía trabajo ese día.

Y así cada quien tomó su camino, aun que un principio creí que Yukiko tenía la intención de que fuera con ella, creo que rápidamente entendió que tenía que acompañar a Miu hasta la estación. Donde el ruido de los autos pasar, los pasos de gente que va yendo o viniendo, así como la ensordecedora música que a veces se escuchaba salir de algún local, restaurante o bar pequeño, era todo lo que se podía oír, y eso era algo que me tenía inquieto desde el principio, al ver a Miu con la mirada en el suelo y tan callada.

Siempre que ella y yo comenzamos con nuestro típico recorrido hasta la estación, es normal que Miu se quede callada hasta que yo hable o ella este lo suficientemente cómoda para hacerlo (y me refiero a cómoda como para hacerme una pregunta de alguna lección que no haya entendido, como algebra o algo parecido) Pero viéndola jugar con sus manos de esa manera, solo me hace pensar que las cosas que le dijeron de verdad la afectaron mucho.

—Joe-san…

—¿S-si?

—¿Lo arruiné verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Arruiné mi oportunidad de cantar otra vez…—Ahora en lugar de parecer la chica deprimida que creía que era hace solo unos minutos, pasó a ser más una "Honoka" reclamándose a si misma, incluso se revolvía el cabello de la misma manera en la que mi madre lo hacía—. Por fin hoy podía volver a cantar y tuve que echarlo a perder.

—Bueno no te culpo…—Le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca—. Si yo tuviera que cantar esa letra… Sinceramente estaría igual…

—L-la letra no me molesta… Aun que si es vergonzosa… Pero…—Ahora ella se ponía en cuclillas a mitad del camino, llamando la atención de algunas personas de pasaban por ahí pero no le daban mucha importancia, al principio pensé en levantarla pero de inmediato ella se puso a hablar—… Mi timidez puede más conmigo…

—¿Timidez para cantar? Pero si solo hace dos días cantaste Snow Halation frente a "más gente".

—Bueno si… Pero esa vez… Solo eran tres personas… Además yo…—Lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que no alcancé a escuchar nada.

—¿Eh?

—Nada…

—B-bueno—Miu suspiraba con algo de tristeza, y como si un flash llegará a mi cabeza pude ver algo muy parecido de años atrás. Así que con un poco de vergüenza también me puse de cuclillas para poder poner una mano sobre el cabello de Miu—. Yo creo que, dentro de lo que cabe, lo hiciste de maravilla digo, tu tienes una de las posiciones más difíciles…

—No intentes animarme Joe…

—¿Joe? ¿Sin honorifico?

—J-Joe-san ¡Quise decir Joe-san!

No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risilla—. Pero no lo hago solo para animarte, la verdad es que me recuerdas a Yukiko cuando cantó por primera vez..

—¿A Yuki-chan?

—Bueno, cuando estábamos en primaría ella se animó a hacer una pequeña presentación, recibiendo el entrenamiento _super duper especial de Nico-nii_ —Tuve que tragar saliva para que no se me escapara la risa—. Y aun así, cuando por fin tuvo que cantar, se murió de miedo al punto de olvidarse de toda la canción que Umi le había escrito… Ella se puso muy triste… Y no paraba de llorar…—De solo recordar eso no podía parar de sonreír—. No fue hasta que yo tuve que subir al escenario con ella, que el miedo se fue… Y debo decir que no fue la mejor presentación, pero creo que valió la pena.

—Se nota que aprecias _mucho a Yuki-chan…_

—¿Celosa?

—No…

—La verdad es que si la aprecio, es prácticamente como una _hermana_ para mi, ella y Ryu siempre han estado conmigo desde que recuerdo—Me puse de pie, le ofrecí una mano a Miu que, con la cara roja, acepto y no parecía querer soltar—. Pero en fin. No te mortifiques tanto Miu, verás que lograrás cantar como hace un par de días, el club solo esta iniciando y aun tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la presentación.

—Si…

—¿Por cierto? ¿En que pensabas en Snow Halation para que no te ganara la vergüenza?

—¡Y-ya te dije que en nada!

Solo me reí, el resto del camino Miu y yo no paramos de hablar de cualquier cosa, pero debo decir que, contrarió a lo que pensé, Miu desde que tomó mi mano no la soltó, supongo que solo se olvidó de ese detalle. Mientras más profunda se volvía la platica de parte de ella, mi mente iba y venía de aquí para haya pensando en Yukiko, y he de decir que solo fue lo mismo que pienso cada vez que se trata de ella, me siento feliz…

 ** _Yukiko._**

Es curioso ver como de la noche a la mañana las cosas pueden cambiar, mira que pasar de estar en un lugar bastante extraño como Rusia, a estar en un lugar tan colorido como Akihabara, lleno de locales de tecnología, arcade, karaokes y demás. Creo que Tokyo me gusta más que Moscú, aun que es cierto que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ese lugar que ya nada era tan _lindo._

Al pasar frente a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos usados, más específicamente en un televisor viejo que estaba en uno de los escaparates, pude ver el anuncio del _espectáculo_ con el que tuve mi última presentación apenas ayer.

Solo pude sonreír con alivio, la verdad ya no me sentía cómoda al cantar y bailar las mismas canciones una y otra vez, de todas maneras solo era un "trabajo" temporal en lo que lograba llamar la atención de una agencia de talentos pero aun así, no es como que sea una mal agradecida que no valore lo que pude aprender de la gente de ahí.

Pero para mi "mala suerte" al final fue mi mamá quien termino contactando con Anju, pero de eso a nada… La desventaja es que ahora tengo que hacer el doble de trabajo para que no me critiquen… Por momentos entiendo como se siente _Joe_ con eso de tener los mismos apellidos y sangre que una de las famosas _musas de Otonokizaka,_ pero a diferencia de él, _yo no pienso tirar la toalla tan fácilmente_.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi mochila, y acto seguido una canción llegó a mis oídos alertándome un poco, de inmediato saqué mi teléfono para contestar la llamada entrante, era Anju.

—Hola.

—Yukiko-chan ¿Dónde estas? Llevo esperándote una hora.

—Estoy en Akihabara… ¿Esperándome a mi? —Dije confundida—. ¿No se supone que comenzaríamos a trabajar a partir de mañana?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué no puedo visitarte? Eres bastante fría Yuki-chan

—¿Estas en casa de mis madres?

— _Sip,_ de echo estoy tomando el té con ellas…

—¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de cosas sin avisarme? —Dije mientras suspiraba.

—Qué amargada eres Yuki-chan—Respondió con aquel tono de niña que me pone de nervios—. Aun cuando conseguí el lugar perfecto para hacer tu debut.

—¿Mi debut?

—Mira como cambió tu tonó de voz. Si quieres saber más, creo que deberías darte prisa para llegar a casa.

No dije nada ya que Anju colgó inmediatamente la llamada, a decir verdad no me puse a dar saltos en medio de la calles porque no tenía tiempo, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a casa. Creo que no tarde más de diez minutos, aun que eso es por que una gran parte del camino corrí para llegar más rápido. Pronto vislumbre a lo lejos el algo desgastado portón de madera del dojo Sonoda, lo abrí de una manera un tanto indiscreta, solo para ver a mi hermano barriendo la entrada, y sinceramente lo hubiera pasado de largo de no ser por qué cuando Ryu levantó la cara para limpiarse el sudor con el antebrazo, puede ver que su rostro tenía muchos rasguños además de que podía ver algunos moretones mal escondidos debajo de las mangas de la camisa que usaba.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, un nudo se hizo en mi estomago, pero de inmediato recordé lo que había dicho Umi hace unos cuantos días, antes de que llegará a Japón, _"Seré más estricta con Ryu",_ aun que no creí que llegaría a este grado… Un extraño calor recorría gran parte de mi cuerpo, sentí la enorme necesidad de correr hacía donde estaba mi madre para reclamarle el como estaba mi hermano, aun que la verdad es que todo esto se fue tan rápido como llegó, pues recordé de todo lo que había hablado con mis madres el día anterior, eso sumado a "su situación" creo que no sería momento para causar más problemas, pero…

—¡Yuki-nee! —Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—H-hola Ryu.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Aniki—En sus labios se pinto aquella sonrisa tan suya—O será que te volvió a rechazar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Po-por supuesto que no! —Empecé a jugar con mi cabello—. ¡Y-yo lo rechacé a él!

—Así que es eso…

—¡No!

—Vamos no lo niegues Yuki-nee, todos sabemos que una de las razones principales de que regresaras a Japón era por qué querías volver a verlo—El sin ningún remordimiento me tomo de los hombros—. Seguro que quieres cumplir esa promesa que hiciste con él hace años cuando aun estábamos en una banda.

No dije nada, y solo giré mi cara a otro lado para que él no notará el sonrojo que estaba comenzando a asomarse de mis mejillas, solo pude escuchar su molesta risa, aun que creo que me alivia un poco el que se este burlando de mi.

—¡Ryu Sonoda! —Se escuchó una voz bastante estricta a unos metros de donde estábamos—¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? Te dije que barrieras la entrada.

—S-si madre, es solo que estaba hablando con mi hermana y…

—Eso no una excusa, tienes que concluir tu trabajo antes de cualquier otra cosa, sino puedes hacer un trabajo tan simple como este como piensas ser el heredero de…

—Vamos Umi déjalo en paz—Detrás de ella llegó Eri—. Solo estaba saludando.

—No lo defiendas Eri, el sabe perfectamente…

—Perdón, ahora mismo me apresuro para terminar esto, mamá Umi tiene razón, no debí de haberme distraído, de todos modos ya casi termino—En cuanto Ryu dijo eso se apresuró con su trabajo, mis madres solo se lanzaron una última mirada llena de rencor; yo evite hacer contacto con alguna de ellas, las tres sin decir nada caminamos a la sala de la casa, pero cuando pase junto a Ryu le susurré—. Cierto, Joe dijo que fueras con Cesar, así que date prisa.

No esperé a su respuesta, y simplemente me fui caminando para evitar que _esas dos se intentaran matar… Otra vez._

 ** _Joe._**

Era la quinta vez que intentaba tocar la "canción" que Cesar me había puesto a practicar, pero siempre terminaba equivocándome a la mitad o al final de la canción. No era ninguna sorpresa decir que el anciano decrepito se enojaba conmigo, incluso por momentos pensé que me golpearía con el periódico que tría en la no ¿Piensa que soy un perro o que carajo? Desearía poder quejarme pero, soy yo quien viene aquí por su propia cuenta. Bueno, la primera vez que lo hice (Ayer) solo fue para que él no me molestara y así dejar de venir, regularmente, pero ahora que me acabo de _atar a_ un compromiso con Hanami-senpai, no tengo de otra más que participar en el festival o donde tenga que hacerlo, y después de eso no tendré que hacerlo más, ni aun que me obliguen.

—Creo que es todo por hoy…—Dijo Cesar con una voz resignada mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello canoso—. Aun pienso que estas por debajo de cuando entraste a secundaria, pero por lo menos ya no suenas como una lata siendo estrujada un montón de veces. Creo que por fin podremos avanzar más rápido

—¿A que viene tanta amabilidad?

—Solo cállate niño, no me arruines el día.

—¿Alguna buena notica?

—Algo así.

—OK, en todo caso ¿De verdad crees que pueda mejorar tan rápido como para estar listo en solo un par de semanas? ¿No será que estas comenzando a tener principios de demencia? —Intenté sonar lo menos serio que podía.

—Por supuesto que lo creo, ya te lo dije muchas veces niño, tienes mucho talento para estas cosas—El se me señalaba, de una manera algo rara, no se sentía hostil o estricta—. Además, bien dicen "Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida", y créeme que tienes al mejor maestro de por aquí.

—Seguro…

La campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente al local llegó hasta nuestros oídos, poniéndonos alertas de inmediato, Cesar estaba apunto de decirle a aquella persona que la tienda ya había cerrado (como lo había echo ya con otros dos) pero contrario a lo que me esperaba, el viejo le dejo pasar, al instante supe que se trataba Ryu, pues el tono de Cesar era el mismo que el que usaba conmigo, además de que claramente lo llamó por su nombre.

Los dos se dirigieron a donde estaba ensayando, la tras tienda, un lugar bastante más oscuro y sucio que la entrada, el olor a humedad y madera podrida era algo máss fuerte, pero era un lugar muy amplio, bueno esto es así por que hace un tiempo el viejo quito todas las herramientas que usaba para hacer instrumentos, según mi mamá, el dejo de hacerlos poco después de que el aceptara a enseñarle a tocar piano, nunca dio una razón pero según Maki, en ese momento el viejo estaba más triste que de costumbre.

—¡Que hay Aniki! —Ryu me sacó de mis pensamientos. Por instinto me gire a verlo a la cara, y me encontré con lo de siempre, las marcas del _entrenamiento de los Sonoda_ por toda la cara, cosa que al instante me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que el se había vuelto a escapar pero…—¿Para que me necesitabas?

Cuando dijo eso mi expresión, supongo, cambio radicalmente a una de duda seguramente, pues mi amigo rápidamente dijo—. Yuki-nee me dijo que me necesitabas para ayudarte con tus practicas.

—¿Yuki…?—Eso fue todo lo que necesité para, más o menos, entender que es lo que estaba haciendo Ryu aquí.

—¿Pasa algo J?

—¿Eh? Digo, si—Dije un tanto nervioso—¿R-recuerdas que Ryu dijo que también seguía ensayando con la batería? Pues, pensé que sería una muy buena idea que me hiciera compañía, tal vez y en una de esas el también termina regresando a la música y se une a alguna banda o algo por el estilo.

Al momento Cesar me miro con una cara que dejaba en claro que no me creía en nada, pero en lugar de dejar más obvia mi mentira solo me siguió la corriente, creo que lo vio como una ventaja para también poder arrastrar de regreso a Ryu.

—Debiste a verlo dicho desde el principio niño, no preparé una batería para R… Pero creo que la aun esta la que usaron las chicas y tú el fin de semana, así que mejor vamos al estudio antes de que me arrepienta.

Cesar se adelanto por mucho para dejarnos a solas, solo tome mi guitarra para poder seguir al viejo, Ryu solo se colocó junto a mi para soltar un gran suspiro.

—No tenías por que mentirle a Cesar, Aniki—El guardaba sus manso dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras bajaba la mirada—. Ya sospechaba que Yuki-nee estaba mintiendo—El puso una mano sobre su nuca, para luego dar una risa forzada.

—…Pero algo me dice que preferiste creer esa mentira a quedarte en el dojo entrenando…—El no dijo nada solo pude ver como es que su espalda se tensaba levemente, mientras que volteaba hacía otro lado.

—Eso solo me dice que de verdad mentiste…

—Velo por el lado amable _._

—Solo voy a estorbar.

— _No mas que yo._

Ryu no dijo nada más, solo soltó una sonrisa algo discreta que casi paso por alto, creo que en ese momento sentí que había obtenido una pequeño logro personal; ahora por lo menos no tendrá esa cara de aguafiestas que siempre pone cuando terminan los entrenamientos del dojo. Debo admitir que, de una manera muy tonta, siento cierta envidia por los entrenamientos de este sujeto, digo, desde que recuerdo Ryu a sido bastante fuerte, y que decir cuando un día para otro creció bastante, no por nada ocupa el puesto de ala en la secundaría; aun que, aun más que lo anterior y aun me recrimino un poco de esto, me siento aliviado de no estar en esa casa… _Ryu puede ser fuerte físicamente, pero es bastante frágil por dentro._

Los dos llegamos al mismo estudio de hace un par de días, el viejo apenas y había recogido un par de los instrumentos, solo dejando la batería y el bajo arrinconado en una esquina, de echo se podría decir que hasta ninguna escoba había pasado desde hace dos días, y aun así se seguía viendo más limpio que el resto de la tienda. Sin pensárnoslo mucho, ambos tomamos las posiciones que ya conocíamos, obviamente Cesar tuvo que ir a buscar unas baquetas para Ryu, y una guitarra eléctrica con un amplificador "por si las moscas", pero de ahí en fuera, todo fue bastante _ameno y silencioso,_ incluso debo decir que el ambiente en ocasiones se sentía algo pesado gracias al Ruso que ahora estaba sentado tras la batería.

—Bueno ya están aquí—Dijo el viejo colocándose un cigarro en los labios—¿Ahora que van a hacer? Yo solo se tocar guitarra, y de la batería, sinceramente, ya casi no recuerdo nada.

—No que lo que se aprende bien jamás se olvida…

—¿Dijiste algo J?

— Que no se que vamso a hacer…—Cesar levanto una ceja, más que para llamarme la atención, en realidad era para decirme que intentara pensar en algo para no hacer a mi amigo un "emo" en potencia (como esta apunto de serlo) —Digo… ¿Q-qué tal si tocamos algo?

Cesar solo soltó una pequeña risa de burla, mientras que Ryu solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquello lo había dicho sin pensar mucho, solo quería que esto no acabara lo más pronto posible. El silencio fue más largo esta vez, una mala señal.

—Bueno, yo solo decía por que no tenemos nada que…

—Aniki… ¡Qué buena idea! —¿Todos los que me rodean tienen cambios de humor repentino? Cierto, Ryu es un octavo Ruso, aun que ahora las cosas parecen estar mejor esa expresión tan fastidiosa que tenia en la cara… Si solo eso no fuera tan falso—. Me quede con ganas de hacerlo cuando te vi con Aimi-chan y las demás.

—Concuerdo con el… Ahora que lo pienso, esa sería una manera de avanzar más rápido, no es como que te tardes años en dominar los ejercicios que te pongo… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —Cesar volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello mientras ponía una mueca de molestia, era raro que reaccionaria así, hace un momento me había puesto a aprender una canción… Seguramente la edad de verdad lo este afectando

—. Bueno, no es muy tarde todavía así que supongo que nos podemos quedar un rato aquí, así que en lo que voy a fumar… Ustedes elijan que canción van a tocar.

—Algún día eso terminara por matarte viejo.

—Déjame en paz—Y con eso, además de un pequeño azote de puerta, salió del estudio.

—Viejo senil… En fin—Me gire para ver a Ryu directamente—Tenemos unos cinco minutos antes de que venga el viejo, así que escúpelo.

—¿No podemos ver la canción antes…?

—Solo tocaremos algo de AKG o X-Japan, así como cuando éramos niños… Déjate de tonterías y dime ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Umi esta vez?

Miren, se que no he sido muy concreto con estos relatos que les he estado dando desde que Ryu apareció, pero ahora es un buen momento para explicarles más o menos que es lo que pasa con la actual familia Sonoda. Sinceramente, por lo poco que me contaron mis madres de pequeño, la relación de Umi y Eli fue bastante tormentosa, por no decir que fue casi uno de los motivos por los que Eli fue vetada de su familia por muchos años, pero las cosas se pusieron más tensas entre ellas cuando nació Ryu, pues, por alguna razón que jamás me explicaron y por la que jamás pregunté, Umi se volvió una persona todavía más estricta de lo que ya era en un principio. Y aun que también lo era con Yukiko, por alguna extraña razón lo era más con Ryu, desde que recuerdo ella siempre fue muy dura con él, desde las notas que obtenía en la escuela, hasta en los entrenamientos… Tal vez algún día les cuente que paso cuando se enteró "la distracción que era la música" cuando Maki nos traía en secreto con Cesar. Aun que sobre todo eso esta…

—Bueno, esta vez me puso a pelear con dos tipos al mismo tiempo…

—¿En Kendo?

—No, fue en Kenpo… Eran dos de los mejores del dojo…

—¿Enserio? Eso explica por que los golpes atravesaron la protección…—Ryu solo bajo la mirada para ver las baquetas que tenía en la mano. No dije nada, además de que prácticamente tuve que tragarme las palabras y enojo que estaban apunto de salir… Sobre todo, ella llega a ser muy violenta cuando él, no "cumple con una expectativa de los Sonoda", aun recuerdo cuando en la primaria el llegaba con bastantes banditas cubriéndole la cara o simplemente no llegaba… Aun recuerdo las muchas veces que prácticamente llorando los dos, le pedíamos a Honoka que dejara quedarse a Ryu a dormir, todo por que había echo algo malo y Eli había salido de la ciudad—¿Y que vas a hacer hoy? Iras con Mei otra vez.

—Creo que no...

—Ya veo…—Hubo un corto pero incomodo silencio, que Ryu desvaneció rápidamente.

—Esto es tan… Desesperante sabes, eso de ser el heredero del legado Sonoda, los entrenamientos, las expectativas y demás, son cosas que me desespera no entender—Ryu giró entre sus dedos, de una manera algo tropezada, la baqueta que sostenía con la mano izquierda—. Además de siempre tener que estar a la sombra de Yuki… No entiendo eso ¿Por qué ella pude ser lo que quiera? ¿Por qué yo tengo que heredar el dojo? No se supone que ella es la hija mayor y… —Justo cuando volvía a aquel monologo que siempre decía cuando estaba demasiado frustrado, se detuvo dándole un golpe muy fuerte a la baratería con la baqueta de antes—Perdón solo fue _una estúpida idea_ mía, no tengo por qué enojarme con Yukiko por cosas que no importan.

Intenté decir algo pero justo antes Cesar ya había regresado.

—¿Y bien ya pensaron qué van a tocar?

—Si—Respondió Ryu—Hay una canción que quiero tocar desde hace algún tiempo…

—¿Cuál? —Pregunte esperando oír la respuesta que había sugerido.

— _Numb de Linkin Park._

—¿Qué?

 _ **Love Live! Y Los personajes que se usan en esta obra no me pertenecen, así como los nombres de futuras bandas que se mencionen. Esta obra solo es de un Loco Fan para Fans.**_

 _ **P.S: Perdonen el retraso y los errores que lleguen a notar, el capitulo más tarde será corregido (espero :3)**_

 _ **P.S 2: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **P.S 3: Me gusta el pay de manzana.**_


	12. Sing 'n' Feel

**Love Live! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como las bandas y canciones que se mencionan. "Esta es una obra echa para entretener, de un loco Fan para Fans"**

Love Song! Cap. 10

 _ **Miu.**_

Estaba en mi cama recostada, escuchando la pista que Aoi-san se había tomado la molestia de grabar para mi. A pesar de que ella decía que no tenía una "buena voz" debo admitir que no canta nada mal, claro que no llega al nivel de Yukiko pero no creo que este muy atrás de ella. Era más o menos la cuarta vez que la escuchaba pero aun así… Todavía no tenía animo de cantar, o por lo menos, el pensar que mucha gente me estaría viendo no me dejaba tranquila.

—…Ugh—Dije volteándome para ahogar un grito en mi almohada—¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Antes lo hice como si nada…!— _Aun que la verdad solo fue por qué Yuki-chan y Joe estaban ahí, además él se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda y…_ —¡Pero Joe-san no tiene nada que ver con lo que me esta pasando ahora! —Me puse de pie de golpe, y una vez que ese pequeño momento embarazoso pasó, solo atiné a suspirar con resignación mientras abrazaba, otra vez, mi almohada—. No creo que sea el pánico escénico… Ya he cantado frente a gente antes… O será que…—Apreté aun más mi abrazo— _Esas palabras aun… Me dan miedo._

 _Estrujo la almohada._

—No, solo estoy sobre exagerando las cosas… Mi vida en Corea no fue tan mala…—Solo tome mi teléfono y cambie la pista que me había dado Aoi-san por una canción al azar, resultando en una vieja canción que no recordaba que tenía—. Creí que la había borrado, que curioso—Aun recordaba, casi a la perfección, la letra—. Hace mucho que no escuchaba esta canción… Creo que tiene más de un año, desde la última vez que lo hice…— _Aun que sentía cierta alegría de volverme a encontrar con una de mis canciones favoritas… Los recuerdos que están relacionados con ella, no son precisamente la cosa más alegre o algo que quiera recordar ahora…_

 _Aun puedo escuchar a esos niños diciéndome una y otra vez que no valía nada, aun siento como mi piel se eriza cuando "veo" cada una de las cosas que me llegaron a hacer, el agua fría sobre mi, los moretones que tuve que esconder por años a mi madre…_

 _Pero sobre todo aun puedo escuchar, las burlas, risas y mis lagrimas cuando intenté cantar esta canción durante una de las muchas clases de música que teníamos, creo que lo hice pensando que así me ganaría un poco el cariño de ellos pero la verdad, lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz. Lo intenté, y al final todo terminó siendo un desastre, yo solo era una niña pequeña que intentaba cantar una canción que apenas y podía pronunciar, y aun cunado tenia apoyo de mi profesor de música (la única persona que me trataba bien) no fue suficiente para detener todo lo que me pasaba, al contrario, las cosas fueron de mal en peor hasta la graduación, a la que jamás asistí… También ahí fue cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de todo y se decidió que cursaría la secundaria en casa._

No dije nada, solo volví a reproducir la misma canción, cuando esta había acabado.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación sonó, sacándome de mi ensoñación, paso mi mano por mis ojos intentando ocultar las minúsculas lagrimas que se habían comenzado a acumular, pongo pausa a la canción, para guardar mi teléfono en uno de mis bolsillos y poder atender a la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

—¿Si? —Lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de mi madre; creo que desde que regresó parece estar más feliz, de echo su estilo cambió mucho, ahora parece como cualquier otra ama de casa Japonesa que como una presidenta de alguna empresa.

—Perdona por interrumpirte Miu—Dijo con su típico tono calmado.

—No hay problema mamá ¿Para que me necesitas?

—Bueno—Ella se hizo a un lado dejándome ver que detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicas con distinta tonalidad rubia en el cabello, una lucía mucho más alegre que la otra—. Es que Tomoshida-san vino a visitarte. Está esperándote afuera.

—¿Aimi-chan?

Al salir pude ver a Aimi al otro lado de la pequeña puerta de acero que separaba la calle del patio, ella se balanceaba con los pies mientras parecía estar algo ansiosa, aun lado de ella ya hacía su bajo perfectamente guardado en la sencilla funda que lo resguardaba.

—Buenas noches—Dije como saludo.

—¡Miu-chan! —Dijo—. Bu-buenas noches.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Dije invitándola a pasar; al entrar saludó a mi padre y hermana, mientras que nos dirigíamos a mi habitación—¿No deberías estar en casa?

—Es que hace poco salí de mi trabajo y bueno…—Ella comenzó a jugar con la última cuerda de su instrumento—. Q-quería pasar a disculparme por lo de esta tarde.

—¿Disculparte?

Evitó mirarme directamente a los ojos, pues de una manera bastante lenta regresaba el gastado bajo a su funda—. Y-ya sabes, eso de ponerme exigente contigo… Pero es que tienes una voz muy _linda_ y… no pude evitarlo—Las mejillas de AImi estaban ligeramente coloradas.

—¿L-linda? ¿Mi voz? —Dije igual de nerviosa—. N-no digas esas cosas Aimi-chan, solo tengo una voz normal como la de cualquier otra persona

—¡Pero que dices! —Soltó de golpe—Tu voz es increíble, cuando cantaste _Snow Halation,_ parecía que oía a una profesional...

—G-gracias... —Dije nerviosa—. Aun que no tenias que disculparte ahora, podías hacerlo mañana

—¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo hoy! —Ella seguía colorada—…—Jugaba con sus dedos, y se sonrojaba un poco—.Tú sabes… Hace unos días sonaste tan increíble que quería escucharte de nuevo—Ella se rascaba la nuca mientras reía de manera forzada.

—Acepto tus disculpas Aimi-chan—Dije.

Nos quedamos calladas por un buen rato, Aimi jugaba con sus manos, mientras que yo miraba hcia el cielo pensando en las palabras que mi amiga ya me había dicho...

Ambas entramos a mi habitación, dejamos de lado el tema por el que Aimi había venido y solo nos la pasamos hablando de un par de cosas sin importancia. Ya era demasiado tarde como para que dejara ir a Aimi, así que le sugerí que se quedara a dormir para poder ir a su casa en la mañana, y ella no se negó; después de que avisara a sus padres, tomo un baño primero y luego seguí yo.

Me la pase metida en mis pensamientos, meditando en lo que había dicho Aimi. ¿De verdad mi voz era así de linda? Yukiko había dicho eso muchas veces, incluso mis madres lo han dicho pero… Aun que la tuviera, la verdad es que no creo que sea algo que yo merezca, Aimi lo dijo, soy demasiado yo como para tener un talento como el de Yukiko… Aun que, me gustaría mucho poder cantar como ella, subir a un escenario y escuchar a la gente coreando lo que yo cante, divertirme con las chicas y Joe-san… A, _soñar no cuesta nada._

Salí del baño algo menos estresada que antes, creo que el agua caliente ayuda demasiado, fue entonces que un sonido llegó a mis oídos, curiosa camine desde el pasillo (lugar donde estaba el baño) hasta mi habitación, y me encontré con Aimi sentada en el suelo escuchando a un volumen, algo alto, alguno de los CD's que tenía en mi estante… Que no eran muchos la verdad… Siendo más especifica escuchaba " _Still Not Getting Any…" de Simple Plan._

—…No entiendo nada de la letra—Dijo Aimi—. Aun que no parece ser precisamente la más animada…

—De echo es bastante depresiva.

—No sabía que tenías estos gustos… ¡Miu! ¡Perdona por tomar tus cosas así!

—No importa Aimi-chan… De echo, estaba escuchando esa canción antes de que llegaras, creo que es un buen momento para oírla de nuevo—Dije para sentarme junto a ella.

—¿Es tu canción favorita?

—Eso creo… Aun que tengo mucho tiempo de no escucharla.

—Ya veo…

Estuvimos calladas, aun que esta vez era muchísimo menos incomodo que antes, pues Aimi estaba tarareando la canción, mientras que yo solo susurraba algunas partes, aun que cuando había llegado era justo a la mitad de la canción, por eso esta acabó en casi nada. Aimi parecía haber disfrutado de la canción, por lo que hizo que se volviera a reproducir, pero ahora más alto que antes, ahora parecía que Aimi estaba más suelta que antes y vocalizaba la canción, su voz no era mala pero no podía competir con la del cantante. Creo que la canción sonó otras cinco veces y ninguna de las dos parecía cansarse de ella, mi amiga por cada una de las veces que se reproducía la canción, parecía que se conectaba más, al punto de poder memorizar el coro, creo que ver el entusiasmo con el que ella cantaba, no pude evitar seguirla, la mayor parte con una voz bastante tímida que ella parecía ignorar pero casi al final, dejándome llevar, mi voz comenzó a sonar más que antes, al punto de ser la misma que salió cuando hace dos días.

 _"No one ever lied straight to your face_  
 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
 _You might think I'm happy_  
 _But I'm not gonna be okay_  
 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
 _You never had to work it was always there_  
 _You don't know what its like_  
 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life"_

Al terminar la canción tuve una pequeña sensación de alivio en el estomago, creo que de cierta manera era como quitarme un enorme peso de encima, era algo que me hacía falta. Luego escuché el sonido de las palmas de alguien, y recordé que Aimi estaba a mi lado, creo que esta vez si me puse muy roja.

—¡A eso me refería Miu-chan! —Ella sin pensarlo mucho me dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que no ayudo a mi vergüenza—¡Te lo dije, tu voz era increíble! —Se alejó—. Sonaste idéntica a el sábado, cuando le dedicaste _Snow Halation_ a Joe-kun.

—¡Aimi-chan! —La intenté recriminar— ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Eso fue muy "romántico", aun que son muy precoces, sabes…—Dijo ahora un poco más calmada, yo ya no respondí pues el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado ante lo que había dicho estaba bastante apretado, ella solo se reía por lo bajo, o eso parecía con aquella pequeña sonrisa—. Contigo y _Aoi-san,_ definitivamente lo cumpliré…

—¿Cumplir? ¿Qué cosa?

—Mi sueño …—Dijo con ojos de cachorro.

—¿Sueños? Creí que tu sueño era ganar el campeonato de invierno.

—Ya no tengo equipo, recuerdas… Además solo jugaba para poder ganar una beca universitaria o algo así—Ella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa—. La verdad es que yo siempre he querido ser una bailarina, o tocar en una banda…—Luego de eso su expresión se suavizó—. Logré hacer que mis padres me pagaran algunas clases de danza y bajo, pero… Ya sabes, mi familia no es precisamente la mas adinerada del mundo y tuve que dejar las clases… Aun que aun practicaba con algunos libros o videos que lograba comprarme con mis ahorros.

—Aimi…

—Pero no es una historia triste, no pongas esa cara—Ella parecía estar algo avergonzada—. En parte yo decidí salir para cuidar de mis hermanos, ellos son más importantes…—Ella levantó un pulgar en señal de que no me preocupara—. Y aun que no seamos una banda completa, creo que si nos esforzamos llegaremos lo suficientemente lejos… O eso quiero imaginar.

—Bueno, Aoi-san es una excelente baterista y se nota que sabe mucho de música… Y Joe-san…

—Parece _perdido…_ —Me interrumpió—. No es por ser mala con tu _nuevo novio,_ pero, creo que es bastante lento…

—¿Lento?

—Se que nos dijo que no toca hace mucho pero… Si de verdad era tan bueno, no sería natural que lograra hacer esto rápido…—Ella cerró los ojos—. Aun que creo que estoy siendo muy critica con él, solo tiene un par de días tocando… Y hoy lo hizo mejor…

—Creo que solo eres muy exigente Aimi-chan—Eso fue lo que dije, pero Aimi me había puesto a pensar con cuidado, según el viejo de la tienda y Yuki; Joe es un tipo con mucho talento pero más parece un niño que intenta formar una banda con solo dos lecciones… Aun que esta no fue su intención en un principio, el solo quería ayudar a las senpais… _Solo estoy dejando que la opinión de Aimi me "contagie"._

—¡Continuemos cantando Miu!

—¿Q-qué?

 _ **Joe.**_

Ya era casi la una de la mañana cuando Ryu y yo, con mi guitarra a las espaldas, salíamos del local del viejo Cesar; creo que no es sorpresa si les digo que ya estoy más que muerto ahora que la Doctora Nishikino me vea, espero que se enoje menos con el mensaje que le envié hace poco, aun que por lo menos me hubiera gustado decir que e valió la pena, pero la verdad es que no. Fuera de que prácticamente fallamos en todo momento, lo peor de todo fue tener que escuchar a Cesar gritarnos todo el tiempo, además de golpearnos con su periódico más de una vez, para no conocer aquella canción, ese viejo si que es exigente (por no decir senil). Aun que lo entiendo en parte, tener que soportar el ruido de _porquería_ que solo están haciendo dos estudiantes que les importa un demonio la música, no debe ser nada agradable. Como desearía que solo me echara de una vez para no perder más tiempo, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy no estudie para nada.

Solo me queda estudiar mañana durante clase de deportes, una ausencia no me hará daño. De momento escuchó como a mi lado Ryu comenzaba a tararear _Numb,_ aun que a Ryu parece que le gusta mas el rap y ese tipo de cosas, su afición por Linkin Park a sido desde siempre, o desde que entramos a secundaria. En cuanto escucho _Papercut_ cayó. Ya se imaginaran como se puso cuando Chester Bennington murió…

—¡Estuvo genial Aniki! —La voz de Ryu me sacó de mis pensamientos—. No me había divertido con la batería en un buen rato.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido que te hayan golpeado con un periodico?

—No tengo ni idea, pero _fue divertido_ —De momento soltó una pequeña risa—. Ahora definitivamente le tengo que agradecer a Yuki el haberme dicho que viniera a verte, seguramente a esta hora ya estaría dormido o, aun _mejor,_ estaría limpiando cada rincón del Dojo y la casa.

—¿Quién dice que llegando a esta hora no será tu castigo mañana? —Le repliqué intentando hacer una broma, mala idea.

—Creo que en este momento, ni mamá Umi, ni mamá Eli deben recordar que existo—Ryu se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, mientras miraba al cielo, seguramente dejándose llevar por el tranquilo sonido del aire de primavera, además del de nuestros lentos pero seguros pasos que apenas se podían escuchar—. Deben de estar muy ocupadas hablando con... ¡Cierto!

—¿Qué?

—¿No te lo había dicho? —Dijo con emoción—¡Dentro de unos meses o tal vez menos, Yuki-nee debutara como cantante solista! ¿No es genial?

Aquella noticia me había tomado por sorpresa—¿De verdad? —Dije de forma autentica.

—¡Por algo te lo digo! —El regreso la mirada al cielo después de haberme dicho eso último— Ella será una gran estrella dentro de muy poco, seguramente llenará el Budokan en un par de años y será mundialmente conocida. Se casara con algún famoso y tendrá la vida que siempre dijo que tendría.

—Creo que te estas acelerando de más—Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Además, apenas y va a iniciar, aun no sabemos que es lo que le pasara en el futuro—Con esto Ryu se quedó parado mientras que yo me adelantaba algunos pasos.

—Oye ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan _aguafiestas_? —El recupero aquellos pasos para volver a caminar a mi lado—. Cuando éramos niños tu eras el primero en decir que Yukiko se convertiría en una estrella.

—Tu lo has dicho, cuando éramos niños—Giramos por una de las tantas calles para tomar uno de los tantos atajos que había para llegar a Homura—Ya pasaron como cuatro años de la última vez que dije eso, pero tampoco es como si…—Me rasqué la nuca—. No quisiera que ella no tuviera excito, ella es muy talentosa no lo niego. Lo único que espero es que la fama no se le suba muy rápido a la cabeza—. La imagen de ella usando aquel ridículo disfraz se me cruzo por la mente.

—Si… Se a lo que te refieres—Ryu puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y sin decir nada más, los dos nos echamos a reír sin remordimiento alguno, todo el estrés de los exámenes se había ido de golpe, no hizo falta más que pasar unos cuantos minutos con mi mejor amigo. De manera un tanto abrupta los dos nos desviamos un poco más, total ya estaba llegando tarde a casa, aun que la verdad no es como que hubiera ido al otro lado de la ciudad, sino que fuimos al templo en el que nuestras madres solían entrenar cuando estaban en la preparatoria, ambos nos sentamos en las escaleras, mientras que tomábamos algo que habíamos comprado en una maquina expendedora, a esas horas no había gente así que no creo que nos mal miren, aun que no es como si de verdad importara.

Permanecimos callados por un buen rato, solo tomando mientras mirábamos el cielo, con la pequeñísima ilusión, o por lo menos mi pequeña ilusión, de ver alguna estrella, aun que era más que claro que con las sofocantes y cegadoras luces de Tokio, era una tarea titánica, por no decir que prácticamente imposible.

—¿Hace cuanto que no estamos aquí? —Dijo Ryu antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida—¿Dos años?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Dije para hacer lo mismo—. Pero no creo que haya sido tanto tiempo ¿No fue aquí donde viniste a llorar cuando perdimos la final de la copa de invierno?

—¡C-claro que no…! —Respondió de golpe con una voz llena de nervios, eso me sacó una pequeña risa que no deje que notara—¡Pero e-eso no era de lo que quería hablar!

—Nada, solo quería recordártelo

—Bastardo…—Dijo con fastidio— Déjame refrescarte la memoria—Carraspeó para poder aclarar su voz, aun ya sabia que solo lo hacía para que su voz no sonora tan nerviosa—. la última vez que estuvimos sentados solo nosotros dos en esta escalera fue cuando dimos el último "concierto" con Yukiko en secundaria, antes de que renunciaras.

—¿De verdad? Ya no lo recordaba para nada.

—Si, bueno, tu sabes, no es como que una bofetada de esas proporciones sea fácil de olvidar.

—También te golpeó a ti por lo mismo…

—Creí que ya no lo recordabas—No respondí. Al parecer Ryu se recostó sobre las escaleras—Debo decirte que fue muy frustrante para mi también, pensaba que seguiríamos con eso hasta que nos convirtiéramos en una banda profesional, pero…

—No servimos para esto…—Dije, completando lo que el quería decir.

No un secreto a _voces calladas_ , ambos sabíamos la verdad de lo que pasaba cuando tocábamos con Yuki y perdíamos dos de cada tres concursos a los que entrabamos, o nuestras presentaciones salían mal. Siempre era lo mismo, _nuestros instrumentos eran los que fallaban_. Aunque, tampoco era como que eso nos afectaba, bueno en un principio si, pero creo que terminamos aceptándolo, a fin de cuentas Ryu y yo sabíamos que no teníamos el mismo talento que Yukiko.

Además desde que la música comenzaban a tomar más de mi interés que la escuela, Maki (aun con todo y que ella fue quien me metió a esto) poco a poco, hacía que me enfocará más en mis estudios y me alejara de la guitarra. Creo que de cierta forma le preocupaba que me tomara esto muy enserio, aun recuerdo las miles de veces que "muy discretamente" ella recalcaba que solo fue una SCHOOL idol por una causa noble, y que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza dedicarse a eso… Si, Maki Nishikino no es precisamente la definición de _discreción,_ si saben a lo que refiero, pero bueno, al final _ella tenía razón,_ solo fue otro pasatiempo.

—Oye Ryu…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué escogiste precisamente Numb? Cuando conocemos canciones menos complicadas que esa.

El solo se encogió de hombros—. Es la canción que he estado escuchando últimamente—Se levanto para mirarme—. Además si voy a tocar contigo, quiero que sea algo poco común, y que nos guste a ambos.

—Si sabes que Linkin Park es una de las bandas más famosas a nivel mundial ¿Verdad? —Ya había terminado con lo que estaba tomando—. Miles de bandas intentan imitarlos todos los días, ¿qué te hace pensar que dos chicos como _nosotros_ pueden hacer un cover de ellos tan fácilmente?

—Solo es para divertirnos… No te exaltes tanto…. —El comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—. Aun que ya se que sonamos como una porquería… Pero sonaste un _poco mejor._

—¿Gracias? Pero tienes razón, no debo exagerar tanto, solo es un pasatiempo en lo que las cosas se calman y pueda irme.

—Cierto, que tienes problemas con Mei-nee ¿verdad?

—Siendo sincero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que esta pasando… Ahora ella esta en el club de música.

—¿Me estas jodiendo?

—No… Por unos problemas ahora esta con nosotros…

Ryu se empezó a reír y ahora que lo pienso, yo también lo haría, las cosas han resultado ser tan contraproducentes que terminé enredado en algo que estaba evitando, supongo que negarlo tantas veces provocó que se volviera realidad.

—Aun que no es tan malo, te aburrirías si solo estuvieras encerrado en caza estudiando, te lo dice alguien con experiencia.

—Preferiría estudiar…

—Eres un maldito cerebrito.

—Y tu estuviste a punto de reprobar el año…

—… ¡Tu ganas esta!

No dije nada y sonreí con satisfacción, en eso ví como Ryu se acercaba a mi guitarra, que había dejado recargada en las escaleras a mi lado izquierdo, abrió el estuche y sacándola. No hice nada, sabía que él era igual de cuidadoso que Cesar con los instrumentos. Y como si fuera pan comido, Ryu empezó a tocar unos cuantos acordes dando una tonada que reconocía de alguna parte. Fue en ese momento, que con una voz ronca, mi amigo comenzó a cantar y pude reconocer la canción…

 _"Asa mezameru to tonari ni kimi ga ite mado kara no hikari_  
 _Neguse no atama de itsumo no tedzukuri breakfast_  
 _Odekake mae no kiss nanigenai seikatsu ga sugoi taisetsu de ippun ichibyou ima wo ikiteru_

 _Totsuzen chikyuu ga hakai sareru to yokoku saretara boku wa nani wo suru no darou?_

 _Hikari no nai kurayami no naka yo sou mo dekinai hijou jitai"_

Esta canción la "compusimos" justo unas semas después de que Ryu había descubierto a Linkin Park, cosa que fue muy afortunada ya que estábamos cantar una canción original en lugar de seguir haciendo covers, pero el resultado termino siendo una canción con una letra algo bizarra o supongo que es como "veíamos el amor en ese entonces", al final fue en vano, Yukiko se negó a cantar _sobre un mundo sin sol._

—¿Aun la recuerdas?

—Por supuesto … Y veo que tu también.

—Bueno, ambos la inventamos, así que supongo que es normal… Pero lo haces mal.

—¿Eh?

—Te saltaste el intro—Dije rascándome la nuca.

—¡Cierto! Perdón, solo canté mi parte.

Y como Yukiko se negó a cantarla, Ryu y yo comenzamos a hacerlo, aun que solo era cunado estábamos solos o muy aburridos, al principio parecía que cantábamos hip hop o, a veces, una mala imitación de Yuki, pero poco a poco la convertimos en nuestra.

—Entonces… Veamos Así… Inicia así…—Ryu tomo aire para cantar pero…

 _"Moshimo taiyou ga nakunatta to shitara_  
 _Dare hitori to shite ikite ikenai_  
 _Machijuu wa sawagidashi aseridasu_  
 _Kono saki nani ga okoru ka wakaranai"_

Lo interrumpí, cantando la parte que me correspondía. Solo vi como Ryu sonrió e inmediatamente me siguió el juego, e iniciando con un ritmo más alegre que antes, para unirse a mi.

 _"Asa mezameru to tonari ni kimi ga ite mado kara no hikari_  
 _Neguse no atama de itsumo no tedzukuri breakfast_  
 _Odekake mae no kiss nanigenai seikatsu ga sugoi taisetsu de ippun ichibyou ima wo ikiteru_

 _Totsuzen chikyuu ga hakai sareru to yokoku saretara boku wa nani wo suru no darou?_

 _Hikari no nai kurayami no naka yo sou mo dekinai hijou jitai"_

 _"Moshimo taiyou ga nakunatta to shitara_  
 _Dare hitori to shite ikite ikenai_  
 _Machijuu wa sawagidashi aseridasu_  
 _Kono saki nani ga okoru ka wakaranai_

La voz de Ryu se unió a la mia, y juntos, aun que por momentos desafinábamos, no sonábamos nada mal, de echo parecía que Ryu manejaba la guitarra mejor que yo, pero fuera de sentir celos o sentirme menos, solo estaba divirtiéndome, era como cuando jugaba basquet... Me sentía libre.

 _Ame furi kaze fuki chiisana me ga dete kirei na na hana ga saku_  
 _Kisetsu ga kawari jidai mo tomo ni kawaru_  
 _Yagate toki ga tatsu ni tsurete shokubutsu ya ikimono hitotsu mo nokorazu_  
 _Isshun ni shite omoide wa kono yo kara kiesatteku_

 _Totsuzen chikyuu ga hakai sareru to yokoku saretara kimi wa nani wo suru no darou?"_

En definitiva la letra no era la más romántica o sería del mundo, pero para mis oídos era la cosa con más energía que había sentido en las últimas semanas, de echo era la cosa más _disfrutable que había escuchado y echo_ desde el inicio de clases.

 _"Hikari no nai kurayami no naka yosou mo dekinai hijou jitai_

 _Moshimo taiyou ga nakunatta to shitara dare hitori to shite ikite ikenai_  
 _Machijuu wa sawagidashi aseridasu_  
 _Kono saki nani ga okoru ka wakaranai_

"Kimi to sugoshita hibi yukou ni yuku kono mama soba ni ite hoshii"

 _We've seen people we feel sorry._  
 _They all say "please help me!"_  
 _Dare hitori to shite ikite ikenai_  
 _"shout for help"_  
 _"don't worry, be alright" sekai no owari ga chikadzuiteiru_  
 _Ima boku ni dekiru koto wa kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru dake"_

En definitiva la letra no era la más romántica o sería del mundo, pero para mis oídos era la cosa con más energía que había sentido en las últimas semanas, de echo era la cosa más _disfrutable que había escuchado y echo_ desde el inicio de clases.

 _"Moshimo taiyou ga nakunatta to shitara_  
 _Dare hitori to shite ikite ikenai_  
 _Machijuu wa sawagidashi aseridasu_  
 _Kono saki nani ga okoru ka wakaranai"_

Nos detuvimos, los dos nos habías cansado un poco y creo que nuestras gargantas se irritaron por cantar tan de repente, pero solo sonreímos con un mucha satisfacción, a diferencia de hace unas horas atrásr; luego el sonido de escasos aplausos retumbó en nuestros oídos, volteamos hacía arriba, encontrándonos con las encargadas del templo, que eran dos mujeres adultas y una anciana, luego miramos hacía abajo, topándonos con dos chicas de nuestra edad aplaudiendo con mucha energía.

—Cantaron increíble—Dijo la anciana—. Pensaba lanzarles agua para que nos dejaran dormir a mis hijas y a mi, pero no lo haré después de tan maravilloso espectaculo.

—G-gracias… Y disculpe las molestias—Dije. Las mujeres solo se despidieron con una reverencia, y se alejaron junto con la anciana hacía el templo o yo que se.

—¿Están en un grupo o algo así? —Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros

—¿Eh? No, no, para nada.

—¿De verdad? Vaya…—Dijo una de ellas, una de cabello naranja —Deberían intentarlo, suenan bastante bien si me lo preguntan ¿Verdad You-chan?

—¡Si! —La chica de cabello cenizo vió su teléfono—. ¡Demonios! Nos acabamos de meter en problemas Chika-chan.

—¿Eh?

—¡Es la una de la mañana! Sino regresamos ahora, Dia-san nos va a castigar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomó a su amiga de la manga para correr escaleras abajo y dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, desapareciendo como habían aparecido, de la nada.

—Que raras…—Dijo Ryu—. Pero bastante lindas…

—¿Dia-san?

—¿Aniki? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? No, solo que ese nombre me sonó de alguna parte… Pero que más da, ya las escuchaste, vamos a Homura antes de que sea más tarde.

—¿Miedo a Maki?

—Si…

En el momento en el que guarde mi guitarra para poder emprender camino a mi casa, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la sensación que tuve al cantar. _Definitivamente a sido la cosa más agradable de todos estos días… Sin contar a Miu…_

—Vamos Aniki.

— _Perdón, ya voy…_

 ** _Canciones usadas:_**

 ** _Simple Plan- Welcome To My Life_**

 ** _One Ok Rock - Moshimo Taiyou Ga Nakunatta To Shitara_**


	13. Cierre (temporal)

Por motivos, de un montón de fallas argumentales que no se pueden arreglar con capitulo futuros, tengo que cerrar "Love Song!" para reescribir el fic y que sea mucho mejor, sinceramente es algo que me vengo planteando desde hace tiempo y mejor hacerlo ahora, que cuando las cosas se salgan de control de una manera nefasta.

No creo tardar en reescribir, por que realmente no creo que esta vez me tarde en arrancar la trama y esas cosas.

Lo cierto es que este fic no tenía mucho... Como decirlo, la verdad es que no tenia ninguna trama más haya de la historia de Miu y Joe. Pero luego vi ciertos animes, en especial uno de esos que "es de culto" y me dieron ganas de darle una trama musical. Pero pues no me va saliendo y creo que iniciar desde cero, es una buena opción, chance y ahora no me tardo ¡Mas de dos meses en subir capitulo! En fin, nos vemos en unos días o semanas... Depende mi tiempo y ganas :3


End file.
